<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exile's End by FaeForge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523235">Exile's End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeForge/pseuds/FaeForge'>FaeForge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Born of Stone and Amber [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Childbirth, Dark Past, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Healing, Heroism, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Recovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeForge/pseuds/FaeForge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The City of Bayside in the Casdia region, a calm little town on the chilly northwestern coast. Future pokemon trainers come to its University to study under the regions top Pokemon Professor. The city has its mysteries however, a monster lurks in its woods, and the professor has her own dark secrets. For ten years this ghost of the woodlands remained a mystery, but now its become active.  Its met another of its kind, those that hunt the mewtwo for power or money start close in on them and they will have to rely on others for help in their hour of most dire need.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mewtwo &amp; Mewtwo (Pokemon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Born of Stone and Amber [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. So it Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a reboot of a story I wrote back in 1997 involving my original Mewtwo character Avalon. It takes place in my fan region Casdia which is based on the Pacific Northwest that I am also developing on the side. Prodigal Daughter is the background story of Avalon in this reboot. </p><p>Exile's End is the main story adapted from RP.</p><p>    Some general headcanons in this story I included are:<br/>Mewtwo is a genetically modified organism and not a direct clone of mew<br/>Mewtwo is a species name<br/>All animals on the planet are technically pokemon including humans.<br/>Biology of pokemon will tend to follow their closest real world counterparts (if there are any) that includes things like - genetics, color morphs, metabolism, reproduction, anatomy and so on.</p><p>    Some other headcanons and information to note-<br/>Avalon unlike Original Mewtwo did not have the benefit of her own Amber or Ai (depending on version) to teach her basics of language or life.<br/>There will be no Newtwo in this fiction as Avalon, a female mewtwo who prefers the wilds and was created in North America, is similar enough to be more or less a replacement for her.<br/>For the sake of continuity and sanity the following changes have been made to Mewtwo's backstory-</p><p>    No one had their minds blanked at the end of the new island incident. Instead the bright light was a teleport on the island sending away the trainers and the storm was left permanently in place to keep people out. Mewtwo was presumed dead by the world at large. Most don't believe the wild stories of the trainers who returned from there.</p><p>    He abandoned the castle for a time and the events at Mt. Quena still happened as they do in in Mewtwo Returns.</p><p>    After that he still wanders the world but calls back to the island as a home base and a place to look after the clones that are still with him.</p><p>    I will be posting art to go along with this on my tumblr.</p><p>Co-Creators Havensong, Blind0bserver, scr1ptkitty, Cryosia, Clansnevets, are all players from the RPG this is based on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Feb 6<sup>th</sup> 2019</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The sun was beginning to set over Bayside painting the sky red and pink. Clouds began to shuffle their way towards the coastline as wingulls hovered in the air over the shore some wheeling inland looking to find a last minute meal before it was time to roost. The lazy ones swooped into the campus grounds near the university cafeteria scattering a murder of murkrow with a fair amount of avian screaming.</p><p>Professor Morgan Aspen watched from her office window smirking at the bird melodrama down below in the commons. An oddish watched with her from its pot looking up at her with its tiny black eyes.</p><p>“She’s late again” she said to the oddish. Its only reply was a tiny contented squeak as she idly pet its fronds. With a sigh, the woman turned away pausing to pick up a mister bottle and give the rest of the oddish a nice spritzing. The little turnips rewarded her with a chorus of soft peeps as she sat down at her desk.</p><p><br/>
The office itself was one part museum, one part library, and one part conservatory. Bookshelves lined the walls filled with books and note books and various oddities from glowing stones to bones and even sculptures. Plants sat on every window sill, some move, some don’t. One particular patch was not green, but instead a blot of soot, a persian sprawled out contentment on the sill soaking up the last rays of sun.</p><p>Aspen drummed her fingers waiting for when the door finally creaked open. First the golden hued fox face of a Kadabra poked her head in before she fully opened the door. A little red vest with “Therapy Pokemon” written on it in white text was slung over her shoulders. It turned and lead her charge in gently by the hand like a toddler leading a parent.</p><p>Aspen sighed in exasperation at the young woman's appearance. Flip flops on otherwise bare feet. A many layered broomstick skirt in shades of white and pearl gray that trailed loose strings and leaves. A tank top that may or may not have been an actual silk night shirt once upon a time, also pearl gray. It was topped off with an open front wool poncho a darker shade of gray with fringe and embroidery in white and a scarf in the same pale violet as the girls eyes.</p><p><em>At least she </em><em>was</em><em> wearing something WARM over </em><em>all </em><em>that.</em> Aspen mused to herself. She had a look going on she wasn't really sure the girl knew she had. Long white hair, pale skin with all the rest? Aspen was surprised no one mistook her for a ghost yet. The only outlier was a black canvas messenger bag slung over her shoulder.</p><p>The younger woman gave her a haunted look as the poof tailed pokemon lead her over to a chair to let her sit. The Kadabra stepped away to settle on a pillow near the base of the windows smiling up at the oddish who peered down at her.</p><p>Aspen watched the proceedings letting things settle before she spoke “Nala.. what have I told you about keeping appointments?”</p><p>“That I need to keep them mother…” she fiddled with the fringe of her shawl and refused to make eye contact.</p><p>“Does that include me?” Aspen settled back in her chair frowning.</p><p>“Yes.. yes mother”</p><p>Aspen drummed her fingers on her desk and picked up a piece of paper as she stood coming around to sit down in the other visitors chair. The professor leaned in to peer into Nala’s eyes. “You look paler than normal.. have you been eating like I instructed?”</p><p>“mostly…” the girl looked away meekly and pulled out a bag of n<span>anab</span> chips from her bag.</p><p>Aspen stared at the snack food a couple beats. “Where did you even get those?”</p><p>“Cafeteria”</p><p>“With money?”</p><p>“no?”</p><p>“god girl… and the rest of it?” Aspen gave the paper she was holding a little wiggle.</p><p>Nala looked back over at the paper then up into her mothers eyes “I wont eat something that thinks”</p><p>The older woman threw her hands up in exasperation “Child I swear! Yes your glucose levels are good and so is your potassium, but you need meat and collagen and... and essential building blocks for life. On a normal day you need this, but you are PSYCHIC you have certain diet needs. Do you understand me you have Certain.. very Special.. needs.”</p><p>She presented the paper to the waif of a girl. Nala took it and looked over the long list of stats and percentages “this is <em>my</em> blood work?”</p><p>Aspen took her glasses off and rubbed the bridge of her nose “yes, you remember last time I managed more than five minutes with you and you let me draw some despite your phobia?”</p><p>There was a flash of fire in the younger woman's eyes before she lowered her face “yes…”</p><p>Aspens features softened as did her voice as she gently took Nalas hands. “Please.. just eat something more substantial? Ok? I know you can stomach meat I’ve seen you do it.. Would it help if I get you something processed? Something so far away from the animal it was made from? Or maybe eggs? Cheeses? We started you on eggs after all...”</p><p>“I guess…” Nala muttered.</p><p>Aspen turned and plucked a bag from her desk handing it to Nala. She took it and peered inside. Some snack cheeses, fruit and some foil wrapped things with the words “TAUROS BARS!” emblazoned across in red letters. She scrunched up a disgusted face and stuffed it into her own bag.</p><p>“Nala... you will have to accept not every pokemon out there thinks the same way you or I do ok?”</p><p>The girl looked up stubborn challenge on her face. “They still feel.”</p><p>“Of course they do but are they aware like we are?”</p><p>“Yes… I’m psychic… remember?”</p><p>“How in the world could I ever forget that fact...”Aspen got up and moved back to the other side of her desk dropping into her chair, both hands to her face. Maybe this is why her hair had turned more gray instead of blonde these past ten years. “Nala... I need you to do this... I cant have you passing out with anemia out there in the world.. please? I cant press to you how important that is.”</p><p>She lowered her face letting her white hair shadow her features as she fidgeted with the fringe on her shawl.</p><p>“please?”</p><p>With a sigh Nala pulled a bar from her bag, unwrapped it, and proceeded to stuff the whole thing in her mouth chewing slowly. Aspen rolled her eyes and motioned for her to continue.</p><p>When Nala was finally done Aspen nodded at her. “good.. now I can bring up the <em>other</em> thing”</p><p>“Other thing?” Nala gulped and pulled a water bottle from her bag to wash it down.</p><p>“well we have a situation here on campus… people keep turning up at the pokecenter with hurt companions.. we think there's a fighting ring, an illegal one. So no regulation, pokemon getting hurt way beyond what they would in a normal match. We need to find it and get them turned over to the authorities… wait!” Before she could even finish the girl was on her feet, hands shaking in rage eyes glowing fiercely with inner light.</p><p>“Don’t you dare try and do this alone kiddo. Sit your butt down”</p><p>Nala froze and took a deep breath balling her fists and lowering them to her sides before stiffly returning to her seat. “yes <em>mother</em> what am I supposed to do then?”</p><p>Aspen smiled “well… this is a good chance for you to practice your people skills.. I’m going work on getting a few students together over the coming weeks to see if it can be sniffed out. And you’re going to work with them to help. Do you understand?”</p><p>Her daughter stared wide eyed “I…. you.. please.. no please tell me it’s a joke”</p><p>“I'm serious, you need to socialize more.”</p><p>There was a low keening whine. The kadabra and persian lifted their heads and looked at Nala, even the oddish pot perked up. Nalas fists were balled up her face contorted in rage before she finally let out a breath “fine”</p><p>“Good! I will send a message along when I find some good folks. You can go on now if you want”</p><p>Nala stood and held her hand out. “come on Amber” The Kadabra hopped to her feet and padded over to take her hand and lead her from the room.</p><p>Once the door clicked closed Aspen sighed again “That child is going to be the death of me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Be SOCIAL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How to make friends when you are NOT quite normal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nala stepped out the life sciences building into the chilly February air and sighed. Socializing.. just great. Not one of her stronger skill sets. She started off but quickly double stepped back as someone almost ran into her.</p><p>The lanky man stumbled back almost running over the kabutops at his heels making the creature click angrily at him.</p><p>“Nala! Oh I’m so sorry I didn’t see you there!” he smiled and ran his fingers through ash blond hair “ummm is your mum up in her office?”</p><p>Nala nodded slowly.<br/><br/>He beamed at her and held up two drink cups wafting the earthy scent of coffee “Excellent! Had I known you were around I would have gotten one for you too!”</p><p>She smirked and shook her head “its okay Cunningham I was just leaving” with that she stepped away heading across the lawn.<br/><br/>“OK NALA! I will see you later!” he turned and slipped into the building.</p><p>With a huff she paused looking around the campus. Late starts for winter term were starting to trickle in with maps in hand and bewildered looks on their faces as they surveyed the old brick buildings. One in particular was looking at her and not in the mood to answer questions she turned on her heel and headed for the cafeteria.</p><p>Inside it was past dinner already. Few students were in here, stragglers grabbing a quick bite before they headed right back out. Nala found a table near a window and perched leaning elbows to knees and chin in her hands.</p><p>The kadabra floated up and mimicked her pose sitting beside her. <em>“you are going to go hunting later aren't you?”</em></p><p>Nala looked at the psychic and frowned <em>“of course I am.. </em><em>I’</em><em>m just biding my time till nightfall”</em> she looked at her companion keeping her response to their own minds. To others it looked like a staring contest. A few across the room give her an unsettled look and pick up to leave.</p><p>“<em>you know your mother would be upset?”</em></p><p>“<em>I don’t really CARE Amber… if I have the power to do something about it I’m going to use it.”</em></p><p>“<em>I know… just be careful?”</em> Amber sniffed the air before she looked at the entrance just at the same time as Nala.</p><p>A soft peep had alerted them both. It’s source, the same young man who had been looking at her earlier stood gawking at the cafeteria like it’s the first hes ever seen in his life. A small ball of green feathers perched on his shoulder.</p><p>The ball stared at the pair of them even if its perch didn’t seem to notice them. He be-lined right for the leftover lasagna loading up a plate as his bird continued to stare down Nala and Amber.</p><p>Amber's whiskers twitched <em>“Do you think it senses you?”</em></p><p><em>“more then likely…” </em> <em> she tilted her head looking over its trainer. Brown hair cut and pushed up into a sloppy faux hawk, sweatpants, tank top, jacket. Pretty typical for students shes learned in her time since Aspen took the job at this place. </em></p><p>
  <strong> He moved over and took a spot at a table digging in. His bird not once breaking eye contact. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Nala looked away finally shaking her head. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> After a few moments the Kadabra made a weird little trilling noise and hopped off the table heading for the guy. </strong>
</p><p><strong> Nala balked </strong> <strong> <em> “Amber! What are you doing??” </em> </strong></p><p><strong>“<em>making your mother happy”</em></strong> <strong> she padded over to the guy and paused giving his jacket sleeve a little tug to get his attention. </strong></p><p>There were more peeps from the small green bird.</p><p>The guy blinked and after a moment picked a nugget from his tray holding it out to Amber.</p><p>The kadabra scowled and shared a tired look with the bird before she gently brushed aside the offered food and hopped on the table. She took his face in her claws and turned his gaze slowly towards Nala.</p><p>"Amber noooooo" she muttered putting her hand on her face.</p><p>The guy blinked his face gently smushed. “whuh?”</p><p>Amber let out a heavy sigh. She gesticulated to the bird then Nala who had hopped from the table coming over “Shes trying to point out to you that your bird is interested in me for some reason. Amber that's enough... I don't need friends really and I’m fairly certain this is not how its done."</p><p>"Wh-- Oh. ZZ? Yeah, She just stares at things a lot." he continued to pick at his food.</p><p>Amber let out a snort <em>“I’m trying here”</em></p><p>Nala frowned “ZZ? you named your bird two letters?" she moved to sit on the table, Amber joining her.</p><p>"...Yea! I think she likes it." The little green orb tilted its head a bit and hopped from his shoulder to the table to peer at the pair. A few peeps aimed at them.</p><p>Nala stared at it puzzled over this little pokemon she had never seen before.</p><p>‘<em>So interesting...’</em> The thoughts floated to her as it hopped over and stared up at Nala. ‘<em>I feel more is going on in that head of yours than ever possible with my friend.’</em> Out loud all ZZ’s trainer heard was a long string of chirping.</p><p>He watched as Nala tipped her head to the side as if she was listening and offers a finger up for the little bird her thoughts return with more force then it was expecting from a human <em>"you might be right little one.. </em><em>I’</em><em>ve never seen your kind before. What are you?"</em></p><p>‘<em>A Natu.’</em> it puffed up proudly.</p><p><em>“Your kind don't live around here do they? is it lonely?”</em> she withdrew her finger since the little thing didn't take her offer.</p><p><em>‘It can be at times, but I found the company entertaining.’</em> The natu seemed to be getting used to Nala even if it didn’t take the offer of a perch. It could sense something both fascinating and extremely dangerous about this girl. It took a small side step closer to her and Amber.</p><p>'<em>I wasn't in the best of shape when they found me, so…</em>'</p><p>"...Uh. You gonna eat that?" the question broke through her staring contest with the bird.</p><p><em> Her gaze slid </em> <em> to him a moment </em>"oh no go ahead" Nala had not brought any food over with her so whatever he was asking about was something he had already. Very odd guy.</p><p>“<em>this one actually healed you?”</em> She gives the fellow an appraising look. He might be a little dim but at least he was apparently kind.</p><p>'<em>Took care of me yes, along with his family.</em>'</p><p>The guy was smiling over what he thought was pilfered food. After a few beats staring at him she blurted out “ZZ is telling me you are nice."</p><p>He blinked "Oh. Thanks ZZ!"</p><p>She smiled a little. It was an expression Nalas face wasn't really used to. "You found her hurt?"</p><p><em>He gave her an awkward grin. </em>"Uh, yeah. My folks went down south for a while to some old ruins and a big storm apparently hit there. They stayed for a few extra days and then came back with her."</p><p>Nalas eyes lit up and she scooted over to the opposite bench and staring him in the eye. "<em>Really? </em>But.. you didn't go with them? They are not here by chance are they?"</p><p>"Nah, I was like...11 at the time, and they were going for a dig and work… And uh, my mom's still alive. Dad passed away a few years ago. What about you?"</p><p>With a disappointed sigh she looked over at ZZ “<em>would love to ask you what its like there sometime”</em> <em>Then she looked at him</em> "I don't have a dad either... mother is here she is the professor.. or... well that's what everyone calls her"</p><p>"Oh, that's cool!"</p><p>"it... is?" She leaned back a little.</p><p>He grinned and nodded "Yeah! I think it is." ZZ added <em>'He is very enthusiastic. But...Interesting fellow.'</em></p><p>"thank you?” “<em>I see that.. Mother says I need to make friends. you think he is good friends?”</em></p><p><em> ZZ peeped at her </em> <em> “</em> <em>Just feed him and you will </em> <em>get </em> <em>a lot of pets.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“not sure I want pets…”</em>
</p><p>She looked around seeing the cafeteria was now empty save for them. After a moment she held out a hand and subtly flicked her wrist, a platter of cookies lifted from a far counter and hovered over to their table like a UFO.</p><p>He stared. "...<em>Woah.</em>"</p><p>"what?" the platter landed and she offered a cookie.</p><p>"...<em> That's </em> <em> SO </em> <em> cool! </em>"</p><p>Nala shrugged "I'm a telekinetic and telepathic" <em>among other things.</em></p><p>“Can you like, tie your own shoelaces like that?!"</p><p>She looked down at her feet "If I had shoelaces sure…" she smirked and grabbed a cookie herself and with all the dignity of pelipper she crammed the whole cookie into her mouth. CRUNCH.</p><p>The fellow with the kabutops peered into the cafeteria, looking around until he spotted Nala and her friend. Wait friend? He grinned taking a seat and pulling out a book as he kept an eye on the two.</p><p>Nala squinted at him knowing damn well he was likely sent down to keep an eye on her. She continued to chew her treat as she looked at the young man across from her. He didn’t seem the least bit bothered by her manners, odds are he didn’t get bothered by a lot.</p><p>ZZ and Amber glanced at one another and shrugged before the young man continued "So you're up and doing classes yeah.. oh! I uh... I didn't catch your name?”</p><p>"I do classes sometimes. OH.. its Nala... Nala Aspen" she nodded "yours?"</p><p>"Alvin Folk! And I wanna be a…" he dropped the sentence just like that.</p><p>"...A…" she leaned in "...pokemon trainer?"</p><p>"<em>I think?</em>" He didn’t seem so sure suddenly.</p><p>"you don’t know Alvin?"</p><p>"I mean, maybe?"</p><p>"you clearly LIKE pokemon..." she looked at ZZ "maybe... you should study them? like mother?"</p><p>"I uh, don't feel I'm <em>that</em> smart."</p><p>Nala shrugged and leaned back "you might be... Have you tried?"</p><p>"I kind am here for that, I think! ..Pokemon are <em>so cool</em> and I kinda wanna just pet and hold them all."</p><p>"pet.. them?" She stared at the far wall then over at Amber who shrugged.</p><p><em>'He is enthusiastic with affection.' </em> <em> ZZ chimed in. </em> <em>'And has usually required medical assistance because of it.'</em></p><p>After a few seconds to just process that she leaned in again "you know... Alvin... ZZ is a psychic type... She could ask any beings you wish to pet for <em>permission</em> first?"</p><p>The Natu puffed and let out a soft peep <em>absolutely relieved </em><em>that someone brought that fact up to Alvin</em><em>.</em></p><p>"Really? That's so cool." '<em>If only he could hear me. He's not especially..open… At least in the head. Perhaps with some training.</em>'</p><p>Nala glanced at the bird and nodded "hmmm... And if you haven't heard ZZ speaking to you.. then there's things I could show you to make it possible?" she cant believe she just said that.</p><p>"...Really?"</p><p>"yes! I speak to Amber all the time.. and ZZ has been speaking to me. She can understand you of course. It could take time.. but i live on campus most of the time... I could meet for a lesson?"</p><p>"Heck, my classes don’t start until next week, right? I was gonna go see what town has to offer, but totally!" the young man grinned.</p><p>There was a soft peep near her elbow as ZZ hopped up. '<em>Thank you, Nala.</em>'</p><p><em>“you are welcome zz”</em> she nodded "well.. i don't know town that well... Campus area yes.. the woods and beaches yes... But i could meet you somewhere and teach you some basics. They... Won't make you psychic... But it will help you hear"</p><p>"I'd love to hang out regardless! Oh! Maybe we can go around town together sometime. I bet there's a ton of different pokemon there. Or the woods and fields! Maybe I can learn how to catch a pokemon."</p><p>Nala really didn’t know what to make of this kid and his zest. She watched ZZ hop her way up Alvin till she settled on top of his head '<em>He is not smart, but he is mine, and is an excellent mode of transportation.</em>' <em>She look</em><em>ed</em><em> quite content with herself.</em></p><p>That finally made Nala grin "one of thing at a time... maybe the coffee house wouldn't be so bad with a friend?"</p><p>"Heck yeah! Let me give you my cell number." he dug out a bright green phone.</p><p>"oh right!" She scrambled with her bag pulling out her own cell. Aspen had insisted.. it made her look normal she said.</p><p>Amber watched this all baffled but kind of proud of her as the pair exchanged info.</p><p>"Ok.. later then?" Nala tucked her phone away and glanced out at the darkening sky.</p><p>"Yeah! I should prolly find my dorm and like..figure out stuff. Prolly need to by sheets and stuff."</p><p>“oh... I can't help with that sorry..." She started to get up. Amber padded over and took her hand.</p><p>"No worries! I'll just bug the Dorm folks or my roomie or something. See you around!"</p><p>Nala gave him a shy little wave and made her way out her expression darkening as she made her way outside.</p><p>“<em>he was nice…”</em></p><p>“<em>he was… a rare human… now… I have something I have to do” </em>She headed for the main building.</p><p>Alvin watched the pair depart "...Dude, floating cookies!"</p><p>ZZ let out a long wheeze like she was deflating and slowly flattened on top of Alvin's head. A bird pancake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two of a Kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Avalon disobeys Aspen and in doing so starts a chain reaction that will change her life forever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nala slipped her way back into the life sciences building. In the dark halls she was like a specter, white skirts fluttering as she moved. Before long she found herself in front of Aspen’s office. Hand to the door she carefully reached through with her telekinesis turning the handle till the door swung wide. Once inside she pushed it closed.</p><p>Amber hovered in behind her and floated over the desk.<em> “I will keep watch for you should she return.. unlikely”</em></p><p>She nodded. “thank you… I shouldn’t be long” She re-locked the door and moved over to a side bookshelf. With a gentle pull it too swung wide revealing a small supply closet and a ladder going up. She stepped inside and pulled the hidden door closed before she scrambled up the ladder. These cities and buildings, they were all just another forest to her. They had their secrets and hidden caches and places to hide, and this was hers.</p><p>At the top she found herself in an attic. Wood beams embraced cloth covered furniture and boxes, remnants from the early days of the college when this was the girls dorms. To the left was a large hole in the floor leading to the old tiled showers. To the right a wide brick pillar, partly the root of the clock tower, but it was also so much more.</p><p>Nala moved around the brick as she pulled off her shawl. Around the other side was what could be described as a nest.</p><p>The only illumination came from weak moonlight filtering down from a small skylight. A heap of soft pillows and blankets sprawled out against one wall in the corner. Around the room were various makeshift shelves and racks. One she walked up to and started to undress at, hanging each article up one by one. The other shelves were stacked with dried food, jugs of water, and other provisions. A bowl filled with shells, stones, and sea glass sat near the back side of the brick pillar which had been converted to a massive Russian hearth.</p><p>She moved into the waning moonbeam and looked out the skylight. Clouds and fog were starting to roll in thick covering the city in gloom. Perfect. She held her arms out and her form started to glow with pale blue light. Her outline shifted and morphed, growing in height, legs bulked and twisted, head larger with long ears and a tail uncoiled from her hips. When the light faded she looked down at her hand. Three fingers flexed. It was good to be herself again. Always was, but her nest would wait. She had work to do. Avalon’s tail lashed at the thoughts of her coming hunt and she ducked into the unlit hearth crouching before she launched herself into the night.</p><p>A bright blue streak shot from the top of the old building lighting up the campus grounds for a brief moment. The fog masking the source of flash to most. Up and up she went until she broke over the fog, hovering there unseen over a sea of clouds.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Caution be Damned… If humans were hurting pokemon for nothing more then gross entertainment… then I intend to find them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>She grumbled to herself as she held a hand out sensing the city feeling for any pain and suffering enough to warrant investigation. A few spots but nothing like she was seeking. She redoubled her efforts her body glowing with power as she sent out a psychic ping to reveal what she sought.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>***</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span><span>Like any signal, it exposes as much as it reveals, and that </span></span><span><span>psychic ping</span></span><span><span> was felt. </span></span>Not too far away, a cloaked person's head snapped around and peered in the direction of the sudden power surge. They paused in an alleyway, watching only for a moment before they were gone in a spin of their cloak. Vanished from sight, they were on the move. Hurtling towards the source of this new unknown power.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Avalon froze. <em><span>There I sense something.. wait… what was.. THAT! </span></em><span><span>She looked back just as a dark speck on the horizon suddenly zipped up and stopped a few meters away from her. It hovered there between her and the moon, eyes glowing from beneath a hood and tattered cloak its body cast in shadow. </span></span><span><span>The fabric fluttered in the winter winds but otherwise it simply hovered there staring at the spot she occupied.</span></span></p><p>She didn’t move an inch as her mind scrambled to make sense of what she saw. It was another pokemon obviously. It could clearly sense her.. but could it see her?</p><p>Mind still racing she touched on her options. She couldn’t risk it. In one quick movement she turned and dove down into the swirling mist speeding along towards Bay-side hoping that maybe she could out pace it.</p><p>Glancing back she could see it keeping pace. With a growl she dropped lower over the bay, so low that she kicked up a rooster tail of spray. Could she blind it? Another look and no, it was smart and stayed over her, a shadow against the clouds.</p><p>She pulled up, now past the city she started to panic looking for any way to get away. She spotted the abandoned lumber mill far at the edge of town, it was big and a place she could maybe weave her way through to lose it where speed wouldn't help them anymore.</p><p>Spying a rotten boarded up window she put on more speed intending to break through. There was a loud high pitched pop behind her and suddenly the cloaked figure was right in front of the window.</p><p>“<em>STOP!”</em> a powerful mental voice boomed at her, but in the heartbeats she had to react it was far too late. She pulled up her arms as she crashed into them sending them both flying into the room in a rain of splintered wood and dust.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Avalon laid there dizzy. Her limbs were tangled in fabric and wood boards with SOMETHING underneath her. She came to her senses and scrambled off of them backing away on all fours hissing. Her invisibility long dropped now she bristled and watched as it floated up from the floor wrapped in its cloak to look at her. There was a gasp, but it didn’t move.</p><p>Every fiber of her being was ready for a fight as she hissed <em>"who are you??"</em></p><p>There was a long pause where it seemed to hold its breath before the deep voice rang out in her mind <em>"A question I ask every day of myself. And I ask you the same."</em> He grabbed his cloak, dramatically ripping it off to reveal something just like herself. Large eyes and fur the color of dust and storm clouds, long tail a darker purple then her own. It was unmistakable.. another Mewtwo.</p><p>Avalon felt her heart skip a beat, her mouth falling open. <em>This couldn’t be possible! Another? It wasn't the first.. surly not.. he was dead. Maybe they made another.. maybe they did this...</em> Her tail that had been thrashing behind her froze and dropped to the floor with a thump. <em>"you... You </em><em>are </em><em>like me! </em><em>This.. it can’t be real. A trick?</em><em>"</em></p><p>He stared down at her, <em>"</em><em>And y</em><em>ou are like me. </em><em>Against all odds.. unless I am dreaming… </em><em>or as you say it is a trick.</em><em> Where did you come from?"</em> He slowly floated down to the floor, landing on the dusty concrete.</p><p>In an inverse of him she rose to her full height from her crouch. Nearly eye to eye she was just an inch or two shorter then him. <em>"I was made…”</em> she began <em>“M</em><em>other tells me </em><em>I</em><em> was based on another... There was a lab..."</em> She took a moment to shake herself and rattle loose some dust, snorting to clear it from her nose.</p><p>
  <em>"A lab built by humans intent on creating the worlds most powerful pokemon. And that lab was destroyed when that pokemon broke out in anger and escaped." </em>
  <span>He folded his arms across his chest.</span>
</p><p>She shook her head <em>“Close</em><em>"</em> She began to pace flicking her tail side to side. <em>“</em><em>That is the story of the first from what I heard...”</em></p><p>“<em>Oh, it certainly is”</em> he tilted his head and tapped his chin with a finger tip as he watched her pace <em>“it would seem you are not a copy of me… </em><em>I can tell from looking at yo</em><em>u,</em><em> from listening to you we are not identical.”</em></p><p>“<em>no?”</em> She stopped pacing to peer at him. <em>“that is.. true I was not cloned off of another..”</em> the implications were working their way slowly through her shock.</p><p>He watched her, remaining all but perfectly still. He was clearly observant, very much so. <em>"No. Not the same. </em><em>However they made you they did not replicate me exactly.. why I wonder.. did they not have samples… If not that is good I did what I could to ensure there were none... or were they trying for something else?”</em></p><p><span>It clicked </span><em>"you.. were first? </em><em>You are him? That cant be true.</em><em>”</em> she shivered from the cold or shock who knows and stepped closer into a moonbeam from a hole in the roof to peer at him.</p><p>He sucked in a breath, her pale color glowed under the silver light. She was so thin, pale, yet there was a feral grace to her. Predatory. Dangerous.</p><p>She tilted her head at him <em>“</em><em>Mother said there was </em><em>one before me</em><em>... But they had used </em><em>him for</em> <em>violence</em><em>... Hurt </em><em>him</em><em>... </em><em>but that he had died…</em> <em>Twenty years ago dead…</em><em> Am i dreaming? Are you a ghost"</em> She stepped closer instinctively sniffing his direction. She picked up hints of dust and rain and a strange tang of chemicals she couldn’t place. She leaned back from him as he spoke.</p><p>He watched her every move, every twitch of her ears, the direction of her gaze for any hit of attack. <em>"They did </em><em>all of what you say...</em><em> I was used and misled, </em><em>but</em><em> I did not die </em><em>as you can see</em><em>, </em><em>the people who came to my island I simply altered their memories to believe me gone and have since tried to simply exist in this world I do not belong in. I travel and</em><em> observe these humans. </em><em>I stay hidden as best as I can. But I am</em><em> a ghost of you </em><em>it would seem</em><em>, what you were before they altered you? </em><em>Where do you come from? How can you even be?</em><em>"</em></p><p>She stepped closer within arms reach now still sniffing <em>"</em><em>Altered? I was not altered… I’ve always been as I am.. as they made me.</em><em>" </em></p><p>His nostrils flared a moment as he watched her come closer. No one had ever been this near to him but no one had ever been like him before either. He stood his ground gaze glued to her. <em>"But you were made from me? The notes, the data, it was from the experiments that created me. </em><em>Not a sample maybe but somehow.. they made another...</em><em> They altered you. You are different. Different coat color... and more."</em></p><p>She flicked her tail, fur standing on end as she stepped away again giving her head a little shake <em>"same blueprints... Different materials... </em><em>That is what mother told me. A piece of amber with mew fur trapped inside and samples from a human and alakazam. You have read the research on yourself?”</em> she stalked around him looking him over. He seemed.. real.</p><p>He nodded turning his head to watch her circuit of him, but otherwise stood still.<em> "</em><em>I have yes. </em><em>Have you read yours?</em><em>"</em></p><p>She nodded <em>"</em><em>I have.. and yours or at least part of it… you were made from?”</em></p><p>“<em>And eyelash.. fossilized... from mew"</em></p><p>She came around front of him and stopped <em>"</em><em>That is correct yes… </em><em>Why did you come here </em><em>Mewtwo</em><em>?"</em></p><p>He motioned to her <em>"Because of you. Your power output was so high I detected you from </em><em>far away..</em><em>. It was... A familiar power."</em></p><p><em>"</em><em>N</em><em>ow you have found me... What now? Do you intend to kill me?"</em> She stepped back and held her hands wide floating inches from the ground.</p><p><em>"No. I do not kill now if I mustn't. Especially </em><em>would not</em> <em>harm </em><em>another of my kind. </em><em>Unless you were made to hunt me?</em><em>"</em> Now it's his turn to inspect, he peers at her stepping closer looking her over. Noting the slimness and the scars he can make out in this dim lighting. Several other things he makes note of but keeps to himself. <em>“You were not, were you?”</em></p><p>Her ears flick and she lands to let him inspect, fair is fair. <em>“</em><em>Not that I am aware of. Medical research I’m told.. and even if I had been </em><em>made to hurt you, </em><em>I escaped my captors as well. They have no hold over me.”</em></p><p>He nodded and came back around in front of her <em>"</em><em>You are interesting.. I do not believe you are a threat…”</em></p><p><em>"</em><em>I do not intend to be.. only in self defense…”</em> she flicks her tail watching him, most uncertain about this entire situation. “<em>SO…</em><em> provided I am not dreaming this… what now?”</em></p><p>He looked down tapping his chin <em>“As you say.. provided this is not an illusion… I would like to know more about you. It is an opportunity unlike any other. </em><em>I would like to talk to you, learn about you and if you have it read the notes on your own creation if you would allow it?</em><em>”</em></p><p>She took a deep steadying breath. Nervousness and confusion went to war in her mind. <em>"</em><em>I</em><em>... Don't know… </em><em>about any of this… </em><em> what </em><em>should I</em><em> expect right now? till moments ago i was alone in this world..."</em></p><p>He floated over to her and looked down, after a few moments and a lot of hesitation he placed a single hand on her shoulder. <em>"You are not alone anymore. </em><em>That is what matters. </em><em>Where there was one, now there is two."</em></p><p>She started and froze not expecting to being touched. <em>“</em><em>Double the reason for humans to hunt us”</em></p><p>“<em>But that also means someone else we can count on...”</em></p><p><em><span>Avalon</span></em><em><span> stepped away</span></em> <em>"I am... uncertain about this.. what if you were sent to take me back... or I don't know.. </em><em>you aren't real or here to trick me</em><em> I should go... I… we…"</em> After a few moments debate where she refused to look his way she stepped over to the broken in window frame <em>"I... might see you..."</em> she said finally before she jumped out into the night air her form fading as she started to fly away.</p><p>Mewtwo watched her go. <em>"I hope so... I would never take any </em><em>living thing</em><em> to those who did this to us."</em> He picked up his cloak and settled it back over his shoulders. After the hood was pulled up he flew out into the night, following her at a distance.<em> "I do not intend to take you to anyone." </em></p><p>She slowed and hovered over the bay the waters choppy below her <em>"</em><em>A</em><em>nd how am </em><em>I</em><em> to know that?"</em></p><p><em>"Because what kind of monster would I be to serve those who </em><em>tormented me? Or You?</em><em>"</em> He stopped when she did. <em>"That would be </em><em>madness</em><em>."</em></p><p><em>"</em><em>W</em><em>ould it?"</em> Her tail lashed, her outline barely visible to him <em>"you did work with them for a time.... Right? Didn't you? That's what I was told.…"</em></p><p>
  <em>"When I was young and easily misled, yes. I was naive... the moment I fully understood their intentions I freed myself."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>T</em><em>hat is what you say... But you are also supposed to be dead... Besides... If you </em><em>aren't</em><em> after me for some ulterior motive why are you still following me?" </em>She started to float backwards away from him.</p><p>He floated a little closer holding his hands out in a soft shrug <em>"Because I wish to speak </em><em>with you</em><em>. You are the only other Mewtwo in existence. At the very least </em><em>m</em><em>y </em><em>motivation</em><em> is simply that: to talk and learn. And yes I am suppose to be dead. That is the story I fed the world so that I could live in </em><em>some semblance of </em><em>peace."</em></p><p><em>"</em><em>T</em><em>alk?"</em> She floated back more <em>"about what? </em><em>There's little to my life...</em><em> but... I should go...."</em> She started to fly away again.</p><p>“<em>About where you come from... who you are? What your challenges have been… What did they do to you... Why were you made… I just… </em><em>I want to understand</em><em>... " </em>He watched her go. <em>"Questions f</em><em>or another time</em><em>…"</em></p><p>She paused and zipped right up to him nose to nose almost as her invisibility dropped away. <em>"A lab, </em><em>I</em><em> was tortured and restrained, and why? Because they wanted you, but couldn't find you. </em><em>They wanted medical research from your body and if they got a powerful weapon out of it all’s the better</em><em>"</em> she held her hand up and showed him the scars on her wrist.</p><p>His gaze flicked to those scars. <em>"I am sorry. I had believed I had destroyed </em><em>all of the data on me there was.</em><em>"</em> He looked back into her eyes. <em>"But your creation was no fault of mine. I know the tortures they inflicted on me and understand what they did to you. </em><em>It is the reason I want to know you… and to offer to….” </em>he struggled to find the words <em>“… to look out for one another. It would be to our mutual benefit.”</em></p><p><em>"no… </em><em>no… I don’t think so...</em><em>"</em> She dropped her hands and shook her head floating backwards <em>"There were back ups... There always are... And for all </em><em>I</em><em> know you were made from those… </em><em>a copy. You may not be him at all as you claim.</em><em>" </em></p><p>His brow twitched under the hood, he had heard that term once… but she didn’t know that, he let the insult pass <em>"I am no copy. The artifact that made me, the eye</em><em>lash</em><em>, was destroyed when I blew up the island. Had I know</em><em>n</em><em> there were more.. </em><em>more notes.. more information.. I might have hunted for it.</em><em>"</em></p><p>She huffed and turned tail fully flying back to towards the college her form vanishing from sight once more.</p><p>He followed her for a little longer pausing at the tallest of the cities buildings to land and watch her go. <em>"Another exists... Times are about to change."</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a comic version of a portion of this chapter is here- https://faeforge.tumblr.com/post/637718117184946176/how-did-avalon-and-orpheus-meet-each-other</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. At a Distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nala hears some news.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em>News Report- In the early hours of the morning, during heavy fog a flash of blue light was </em> <em>reported by several </em> <em>witness</em> <em>es</em> <em> over the city followed by a crash near the industrial district. City officials say a small meteor entered the upper atmosphere causing the flash. No meteor has as of this moment been found, no damages or injuries have been reported.</em></p><p> </p><p>Alvin read the news blurb on his phone as he walked a bagel trapped between his front teeth as he walked. ZZ perched on his head as he made his way across campus. Eventually he felt a peck on his head... and another before ZZ peeped loudly to finally earn his attention. He looked up and saw a familiar pale girl wandering along the campus grounds watching the cloudy skies.</p><p>“OH! Hey Nala!” he jogged over towards her taking the bagel in his free hand.</p><p>She jolted at her name, but kept looking up at the sky. Alvin, not one to make waves walked up next to her and looked up too. “So.. what are we doing? Looking for the meteor?”</p><p>Her kadabra leaned out from behind her to peer at the young man just as Nala looked down at him baffled. “Meteor?”</p><p>“yeah! There was a meteor last night see?” he held up his phone to her to show her the news.</p><p>She leaned away to focus on it frowning “Oh… so there was… yes.. clearly a meteor...”</p><p>“So is that what we are looking for?” he smiled still looking up.</p><p>Nala opened her mouth and closed it. “I…. yes.. we are looking for a meteor.. that has already landed… in the sky…”<br/><br/><em>“wouldn't that make it a meteorite then?”</em> Amber offered helpfully.</p><p>“Tss!” Nala scolded but thankfully Alvin didn’t notice.</p><p>“I wish I had seen it that would be so cool…”<br/><br/>“well.. perhaps you will get another chance soon?” Nala folded her arms under her shawl.</p><p>“yeah?!” Alvin finally pulled his gaze down from the sky.</p><p>She shrugged “yes its possible… these things happen in waves after all… err.. showers”</p><p>“Ohh…”<br/><br/>“Although that tends to go better at night…” Nala could feel something close by. She felt gooseflesh prickle along her arms and she glanced up. Was that a shape on the roof across the way? She squinted at the spot frowning.</p><p>“Better at night.. so why are you doing it during the day?” He tracked her gaze and joined her in staring “Did one hit the building?” he whispered.</p><p>Amber slapped a claw over her face and groaned.</p><p>“Maybe! You should look and see?” she offered glancing back to the spot, certain now that something had been there and was gone now.</p><p>“Ok! I will look on my way to the next class.” he smiled and started to wander off.<br/><br/><em>“you didn’t need to get rid of him that quickly..”</em> Amber chided her gently.</p><p>“He’s here…” she murmured softly “I can feel him somewhere, but I cant pinpoint where…”</p><p>The kadabra squinted and looked past her then around the rooftops <em> “I feel nothing… aside from you…” </em></p><p>“No.. hes here.. somewhere keeping his distance and watching me.”</p><p>Amber huffed <em> “Should we tell Aspen? Or Merlin?” </em></p><p>Nala stopped her search of the rooftops to look down at her “no... no not yet... if ever… He’s gone this long undetected I’m not about to ruin that for him…”</p><p>“<em>Arnt you worried about him? What if he tries to hurt you?”</em> she wrung her claws together and let out a soft whine.</p><p>“I don’t think he will… or at least I cant confirm that…”</p><p>“<em>but you told me…”</em><br/><br/>“I know what I told you” she cut her off. Nala immediately regretted it and turned to kneel down in front of the smaller pokemon “Look I know what I said… and yes I’m worried.. what if its a trick.. but if its NOT I would hate to cause more problems for him or myself. If he means what he said.. mutual protection.. that.. would be worth finding out don’t you think?”</p><p>Amber looked down and nodded <em> “I'm just worried for you…” </em></p><p>“I know… it will be ok I promise”</p><p>She nodded and threw her arms around Nala’s neck for a hug.</p><p>Nala let out an oof and smiled hugging her back. “I will be careful. I promise. I don’t trust easy you know that. Just.. please do not tell them…”</p><p>Amber nodded against her shoulder. “I wont, I promise”</p><p>Nala smiled at her “Thank you Amber… now.. lets get you that cupcake you wanted.”</p><p>The kadabra let out a squeal of delight and let her go taking her hand to walk her towards the little coffee stand just off campus.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>He leaned out from behind the chimney watching the girl with the kadabra make their way across the yard. The chill air made him shiver despite the layers of his cloak. At least the brown fabric blended mostly with the drab brick work. He let out a long held breath misting the air around his muzzle as he watched them vanish from sight.</p><p>It was transform it had to be. There was no other explanation for why a human would feel quite like that to his preternatural senses. Paired with her invisibility it was no wonder she had escaped detection so long. This other mewtwo was clever and skilled he had to admit. Transformation was something he never dared try. He looked down at his hand and frowned. No matter how useful it could be.</p><p>Now he was not only intrigued by her very existence, but found himself suddenly wanting to understand so much more. Could he learn from her? Would she be willing to teach him? Could he offer to train her in his own skills? An exchange for mutual benefit? He just had to find the right location and moment to approach her again.</p><p>Now was certainly not the time. He had taken a huge chance just coming back here today- humans everywhere and not even under the cover of darkness. At least this region seemed to be perpetually overcast and foggy. Another clever move of the other, to settle someplace so dim and forested. He pulled back from the chimney and sighed. Later… he had others to see to. With a soft high pitched pop he vanished from the roof.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Just speak to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trust is earned not given</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night time, a moon masked by patches of clouds dappled the lonely stretch of beach. A lone figure walked along the waters edge. Her pale fur glowed in the light as she picked along the empty sands.</p><p>No fear of discovery. Avalon was confident this particular patch was unreachable except by flight. She would know, she had checked countless times. Steep basalt headlands flanked the beach to the north and south and an even larger stone wall backed it to the east. Trees towered on the more stable cliff tops hiding the entire area from prying eyes.</p><p>Not only was it ideal to be alone, but it was also ideal place to comb for treasures where no one else tread. Spying a tangle of nets Avalon squatted over them picking her way through till she found a young staryu trapped within. Carefully she untangled it cutting away the worst with her small claws. It flapped in her hands, panic stricken by being handled by the strange predator. Avalon did her best to project soothing thoughts to it to calm it down. <em>“Do not worry.. easy.. I almost have you”</em> Her eyes dilated glowing softly with inner light to aid with the delicate work. The last string cut she got it free.</p><p>It wriggled in her hands and she smiled before setting it into the water. After a moment it scuttled off vanishing into the waves. Staying there like that her tail wavered behind her keeping her balance when she heard it. The soft humm of psychic powers. Levitation.</p><p>
  <em>"it's you...."</em>
</p><p><em>"It is, yes. I had hoped after a few days you would be a little more willing to speak with me."</em> The hum cut out and she looked back over her shoulder as she stood.</p><p>He stood a respectful distance away wrapped in that cloak again, his own eyes like lamps from under the hood.</p><p>She flicked her tail and set her stance wide ready to fight or flee if need be. <em>"perhaps... What do you want?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"To talk. I am still curious about you and your existence. How have you remained hidden for so long?"</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>H</em><em>ow have you?"</em> She replied, her tail swaying slowly.</p><p>This other mewtwo wasn't going to let her guard down easy, if at all. He sighed. <em>"First off by </em><em>falsifying my death to my creators, my would be captors, and the world</em><em>. Secondly, remaining on the move and only </em><em>moving</em><em> at night if it can be helped. Third, any place I call home is defended </em><em>be it by storm and misdirection or other means</em><em>. And finally, I never </em><em>linger</em><em> long when </em><em>I might be detected. </em><em>So… what have you done?</em><em>"</em></p><p>Her tail lashed. Was he trying to barter facts for facts? <em>"I have my ways..." </em></p><p>“<em>So I have seen… You have survived long enough to meld into the human world. Which means you are not… new."</em></p><p>Avalon turned slowly to face him. <em>"</em><em>Y</em><em>es... That </em><em>i</em><em>s correct... This spring </em><em>will mark</em><em> the </em><em>fifteenth</em><em> year since my.. </em><em>birth…”</em></p><p>He finally moved to tap a finger on his chin. <em>"</em><em>Fifteen years on this earth</em><em> and the other night was the first I </em><em>ever</em><em> detected you. </em><em>Hmm… I have only been here for five more years then you…”</em><br/><br/><em>“So I’ve been told…”</em> She stalked up the sand towards him eyes brightening as she circled him, sizing him up.</p><p>Holding perfectly still he allowed the inspection. <em>"I'm sure you have... The files of my creation, rebellion, the trap on the island, and my death. Correct? All in the span of three years… </em><em>is that what you read?</em><em>"</em></p><p><em>"</em><em>C</em><em>orrect.."</em> she stopped in front of him peering at his face under the hood<em> "so.... Now you have your answers... Are you satisfied?"</em></p><p>Mewtwo tilted his head catching that gaze, its intensity, her eyes still glowing. He could see the breeze ruffling her thin fur causing it to stand on end. It was so bitterly cold out here yet she didn’t seem phased. He took a deep breath not looking forward to the next question he had. <em>"No..." </em>his eyes brightened. <em>"Did he also trick you? </em><em>He tried to capture me again later.. I wonder if he had you </em><em>created </em><em>after that...”</em></p><p><em>"</em><em>H</em><em>e?... </em><em>He who?”</em> the squinting intensified.</p><p>“<em>The leader of Team Rocket… Giovanni.” </em><span>He answered with another heavy sigh. </span><span>It was a name he never relished bringing up even after this long away from him.</span></p><p>She stepped back frowning<em> “</em><em>No... No the rockets didn't make me… </em><em>at least not that I know of. Like I told you before…. medical research.</em><em>" </em>a shiver shot through her and she brushed past him heading for a massive driftwood log to sit on.</p><p>Following her over he stopped letting her sit alone. The last thing he wanted was to invade her personal space if he didn’t have to. <em>"I'm... glad you were at least spared his </em><em>manipulation</em><em>. Please, tell me what happened that you can recall. </em><em>I wish to know how you are here.”</em></p><p>Avalon perched on the log her feet drawn up under her <em>"</em><em>F</em><em>rom my creation </em><em>itself</em><em>? Little... </em><em>vague impressions.. fleeting images… voices in the dark and dreams of forests… </em><em>After?" </em>She shook her head as images of fire and blood filled her mind. <em> “Pain and escape”</em></p><p>Picking up on those images, he closed his eyes, feeling out the memories she projected. <em>"I understand. They weren't going to try and manipulate you as they did me. You were more wild. </em><em>You fought. A</em><em>nd they attempted to kill you rather than capture."</em></p><p>The pale mewtwo looked up at him with hurt in her eyes <em>"</em><em>T</em><em>hey did yes..."</em> She stretched her leg and ruffled the fur there to reveal bullet wound scars along her thigh <em>"</em><em>I</em><em> ran wild for years... Staying ahead of them"</em> arms around herself she frowned looking away.<em> "</em><em>I</em><em> don't know why </em><em>I’</em><em>m telling you this…"</em></p><p>Exhaling slowly he opened his eyes to look down at her curling up tighter against the cold. <em>"Because if anyone in this world c</em><em>ould possibly </em><em>hope to</em> <em>understand what you went through, </em><em>it would be I. </em><em>And.. you want to trust me.. just like I want to trust you.</em><em>”</em> He frowned keeping himself from going into that further <em>"I am sorry for what they did to you. In</em><em> a way it is my fault… t</em><em>hese humans just do not </em><em>understand when to </em><em>cease</em><em>."</em></p><p><em>"no... They don't"</em> she murmured.</p><p>A gust of wind kicked up making his cloak billow. Avalon’s teeth chattered, but she took a deep breath and calmed herself. After a moment there was a soft crunch of his footsteps. A ruffle of fabric and suddenly a heavy cloak settled around her shoulders <em>"We…</em><em>”</em> <span>saying that felt so strange to him</span><em> “...We</em><em> are not made for this cold</em><em>"</em> he explained softly.</p><p>As the fabric draped around her, Avalon started up at him wide eyed pulling the fabric around her seeming uncertain again. <em>"What about you?"</em></p><p><em>"I have other methods to keep warm."</em> there was a soft pulse from him and the air closer to him warmed a few degrees.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I</em><em> can do that too </em><em>I</em><em> don't need your cloak... and </em><em>I</em><em> also know </em><em>doing </em><em>that </em><em>will tire you out</em><em>.…"</em> she looked him over for signs of chill, noting the heavier build and deeper color. His stance made it clear he was always ready for a fight, with a face etched in stone.</p><p><em>"It will take a long time before I tire. I am </em><em>practiced at my abilities...</em><em>"</em> a frown with her ears laying back had him suddenly rethinking that statement <em>"...</em><em>a</em><em>nd giving you the cloak is not doubting your abilities, that is just an easier way to stay warm, </em><em>you’ve been out here longer then I without protection</em><em>."</em></p><p>Avalon snorted snuggling into the fabric <em>“fine.. so.. now what? </em><em>D</em><em>o you wish to keep talking? </em><em>I</em><em>t’s cold, and will likely rain soon"</em></p><p><em>"No. We can talk later. You need to get to a warm and dry area. There is no need to stay in the rain."</em> he looked up at the sky considering for a moment changing the weather, but knew it would be foolish for so many reasons. Still, curse it for denying him time speaking with this creature.</p><p>Her movement yanked him from his contemplation as she stood and pulled the cloak off offering it back to him <em>"</em><em>I</em><em> wont steal this then... If we are done talking?"</em> he could see the tension in her, shoulders stiff, eyes downcast.</p><p><em>"</em><em>W</em><em>e are not done. I do not want…” </em>he paused and looked down his tail twitching. What did he want? What was he doing? He lifted his gaze back to her. <em>“I do not want any harm coming to you.. from the cold.”</em></p><p>Avalon lowered the cloak staring at him. There was some conflict inside of him, she could feel it pouring off of him. <em>"The solution would be to go somewhere safe and warm to talk if that is your wish?"</em></p><p>Whatever the conflict was that seemed to solve it. He nodded looking somewhat relieved as tension bled from his shoulders. <em>"There is the island unless there is a place here? I would think you might have questions for me."</em></p><p>“<em>I do.. the Island?”</em></p><p>“<em>Yes.. New Island.. it still exists cloaked in the storm of my making.”</em></p><p><em>"oh...."</em> She looked away, shoulders hunched as she shifted her feet <em>"No…</em><em> I don’t think so.. I'm willing to try and trust you but there is a limit right now… </em><em>there's... Places here to go.…"</em></p><p>He stepped up to her placing a palm on the bundled up cloak in her hands <em>"</em><em>Very well. </em><em>I</em><em>f </em><em>your</em><em> wish, we can go there… </em><em>wherever you are comfortable and out of the cold”</em> with a brief squeeze of the fabric he gently pushed it back against her chest <em>“Keep it... I have another.</em><em>"</em></p><p>Avalon looked up at him and nodded slowly pulling the cloak back to swing it over her shoulders. <em>"follow me…"</em> she started to lift off into the air that humm of levitation starting.</p><p>Mewtwo nodded doing the same <em>"Lead the way, I'm right behind you."</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can two lab experiments who have suffered so much learn to trust?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They flew off to the east heading inland. Cloud cover grew denser and fog began to weave its way through the forests. The other mewtwo was difficult to follow not so much for her fast flight, but for the fact that she skimmed the tops of the trees, weaving over stone outcroppings and doing the occasional corkscrew in the air. She... was having fun?</p><p>He found himself flying strait and steady behind her just as he had before over the bay wondering about this creature. Flight had always been enjoyable but, he had never really flown like that.</p><p>Avalon looked back over her shoulder as she started to descend into the fog <em>“Where I am taking you is secret… do not betray my trust here.”</em></p><p>“<em>I do not intend to…”</em> he descended landing beside her in a foggy grotto. An A framed cabin squatted at the back of the clearing near a rock wall and he could hear water trickling and very distantly the sound of waves, but no other sounds. Curiously and out of paranoid habit he reached out with his senses for other minds and found only hers. <em>"Land devoid of </em><em>people and</em><em> pokemon. A strange place. No wonder you favor it."</em></p><p><em>"</em><em>I</em><em>ts not devoid.. they avoid me...."</em> she looked around ears perked before heading for the cabin <em>"Its warm here.. and there's food if you want…"</em></p><p><em>"Why do they avoid you? You are not a monster to be feared. </em><em>Do you believe nature rejects you? I can tell you </em><em>from experience</em><em> that is not the case…</em><em>"</em> he watched her head in and he followed.</p><p>Once inside she paused in the middle of the main room and shrugged at him <em>"</em><em>I</em><em> don't know.. </em><em>I’</em><em>ve never sought them out and they never seek me out... Perhaps </em><em>I</em><em> smell too much like a predator…"</em></p><p>Inside the cabin it’s rustic but cozy, a loft in the back half leaft the main room open to the rafters. A small kitchen and bathroom tucked under the loft. The main room was equipped with a giant bean bag chair, shelves with books, tv, kids movies, wood burning stove, a couch and a coffee table and sitting on that coffee table was a small glass case with a pokeball inside, purple and pink with an M emblazoned over the trigger.</p><p>Mewtwo examined every item, but his gaze lingered on the master ball. <em>"Is this your home?</em></p><p><em>"It... was for a long time, but I don't come here often anymore… </em><em>only when I want to be alone for a while and think.</em><em>"</em> She shed the cloak placing it on the arm of the couch before she ducked into the kitchen opening cabinets <em>"do you want anything? I...."</em> She paused staring down at the counter. <em>"that's w</em><em>hat</em><em> humans always ask…"</em></p><p><em>"</em><em>I am aware of their hospitality customs to an extent… despite normally avoiding human contact...</em><em> And </em><em>yes </em><em>if you have something small, that would be welcomed."</em> He stood in the center of the living room tail tip twitching as he looked around at the cozy furnishings and the layer of dust <em>"Why do you not come here </em><em>more often</em><em>?"</em></p><p>“<em>I…</em><em>”</em> she closed her eyes, breathed a big sigh and redoubled her food search <em>“This was the first place I came to live that wasn't a cave or some bolthole in the wild… its.. I spent a lot of time here.. but its very quiet and empty and there isn't a lot to do.. </em><em>in the city I can at least watch the humans go about their day to day.. here? </em><em> I grow bored… </em><em>and… it gets lonely…” </em>she came over with a large bowl she had filled with a smattering of jerky, dried fruit, and nuts. <em>“Sorry there isn't more the pantry isn't very well stocked anymore.”</em></p><p>“<em>It </em><em>i</em><em>s quite alright”</em> he glanced around at the furnishings seeming uncertain on what exactly to do here.<br/><br/>Avalon looked with him and backed a few steps to settle down on the rug in front of the wood burning stove. She glanced back at it and with a quick gesture there was a spark ignited inside and soon a cheery warmth filled the cabin.</p><p>With a smirk he followed and sat beside her. Just close enough to not have to reach too far for the bowl she set between them. She curled her tail around her feet and rested her arms on her knees watching him pick a morsel to pop into his mouth. It was so surreal watching him, the firelight illuminated him better then the moon did, but to see something like herself outside of a mirror was disconcerting as it was hypnotic.</p><p>After a few moments he seemed to settle <em>“I have made a hobby of watching the humans as well, but I tend to retreat to my home when the day is done.. you have done well for yourself if you have multiple places to retreat to for comfort and safely.. including on</em><em>es</em> <em>closer</em><em> to humans.. I could see how being here... alone so long might.. get… too be too much.”</em></p><p>“<em>I do not have as much as you might think… unlike</em><em> you… </em><em>you</em><em> have that whole island which if I remember right has.. a castle on it?"</em> she nibbled on a bit of dried fruit watching him adjust to sit upright, the pose reminded her of how Merlin liked to sit. Meditative.</p><p>“<em>I wouldn't call it a castle…”</em> he took another piece of food chewing thoughtfully <em>“It was a destroyed scientific facility that I rebuilt and redesigned. But now, despite the storm, it is a magnet for trainers thinking they can find traces of me. </em><em>They never make it in but they try.</em><em> Have you not built your own home?"</em></p><p>She shook her head <em>"No... just.. </em><em>a few hidden places I have taken for myself.</em><em>"</em> she flicked her tail <em>"You keep them out with the storm, </em><em>but</em><em> are you alone? </em><em>Have you been alone this entire time?”</em></p><p>Trust, he told himself, had to be given. With a deep sigh he looked out the window. <em>"No. I am not. </em><em>The clones I created, the handful that decided to stay by my side, are there at the island along with a few other pokemon who had no homes or sought refuge away from the humans. They live alongside me there.</em><em>"</em></p><p><em>"I.... I see..."</em> she looked down at the floor then over to the couch where she set the cloak. Reaching over she grabbed it and set it in her lap staring down at it <em>"so this.. you've stayed out of </em><em>the</em><em> human</em><em>s</em> <em>sight</em><em> with just this and the island?"</em></p><p>He watched her, ears perked forward. <em>"Yes, purely through knowing where I can be at what times and moving when I know its unsafe.”</em> looking up he caught her gaze, but after a heartbeat he looked away. <em>“I travel primarily by night.. </em><em>or during bad weather.. or through any empty places I can find</em><em>.”</em> with a sigh he side glanced at her <em>“</em><em>you are welcome to the island if you choose to visit. You may even like it."</em></p><p>Avalon had swapped back to looking at the cloak in her hands <em>"</em><em>K</em><em>anto is a long ways from here.. I can fly fast but not that fast..."</em> she swished her tail <em>"besides.. </em><em>I’</em><em>m still uncertain if I trust you... or what to do about this.. development"</em></p><p>Mewtwo nodded <em>"It is </em><em>a long flight</em><em> unless </em><em>of course</em><em> you can teleport, </em><em>but</em><em> I understand </em><em>your reluctance,</em><em> you still think me… </em><em>questionable.”</em> he closed his eyes and lowered his head. Even with another just like himself he isn't trusted, a monster, something to be feared. He started to stand.</p><p>The turmoil poured off of him it was impossible for her to miss. <em>"</em><em>Y</em><em>ou could be a clone of him…”</em> she blurted out making him pause <em>“Y</em><em>ou could be controlled.. sent to me to get me to give myself away I don't know…"</em> She frowned at the cloak food forgotten.</p><p><em>"Unfortunately, I am the original… </em><em>and I will never let anyone control me again.</em><em>"</em> He settled back in and plucked out a bit of dried apple from the bowl considering it a moment before looking over at her really taking time to take in what he was seeing by the firelight. <em>"You seem... undernourished compared to me."</em> he held out the apple slice for her.</p><p>She looked up at him sharply staying quiet for a few breaths before she took the offered food <em>"I... was </em><em>worse once.</em><em>.. </em><em>I was </em><em>wild for a long time… </em><em>or as close as something like you or I could be...</em><em> I didn't know what to eat or how to find food really.… </em><em>something that's been remedied of course, but I’ve been thin ever since.</em><em>"</em> she considered the apple bit <em>“</em><em>and as for you… </em><em>and my trust of you.. I want to trust you but I have </em><em>no way </em><em>to confirm what you say</em><em> unless...."</em> frowning she looked down and away as she popped the apple into her mouth.</p><p><em>"Unless what?"</em> his tail twitched.</p><p>She gulped the morsel down and looked up at him locking eyes. <em>"There's an easy way for me to trust you.... we are psychic </em><em>after all</em><em>... I could.. look... but then you </em><em>would</em><em> need to trust me </em><em>then.. wouldn't </em><em>you?"</em></p><p>Mewtwo returned the stare listening to her <em>"</em><em>Then.. if that is what it takes? I am</em><em> willing to take that risk. You are the only other </em><em>member of my species</em><em> in t</em><em>he entire </em><em>world. I would prefer we trust one another than to be enemies. </em><em>We cannot go an eternity </em><em>playing a waiting game</em><em>. One of us has to let our guard down. One of us has to put aside our fears and try… </em><em>I’</em><em>ve had a long life of hard lessons… this... just seems to be another of them… and I am tired of…</em><em>"</em></p><p>“<em>Being </em><em>alone?”</em><br/><br/>He nodded <em>“that... yes… while I am not totally alone... it </em><em>i</em><em>s a different thing to be known.. to be understood.”</em></p><p>Avalon's gaze remained steady, but she turned herself to face him moving the bowl to the side <em>"then.. come </em><em>closer…</em> <em>and</em><em> let me see" </em></p><p>He mirrored her movement scooting closer so their knees almost touched. Taking several steadying breaths as he bowed his head and closed his eyes.</p><p>She watched warily, but all the same she reached for him holding her hands out inches from his temples. After a moment she frowned <em>"do I have permission to touch you?"</em></p><p>There was a moment of silence that stretched too long <em>"Yes. I will allow it."</em> he braced himself wary of a trick but, trust.. he had to trust.</p><p>He heard her exhale to steady herself and then he felt something he never thought he would. The touch from another of his own kind. Her palms settled against his temples and her head lowered brow touching his. It sent an odd shiver down his spine, but he remained steady.</p><p>A soft voice crooned his mind as he felt a potent presence manifest at the edges of his thoughts. <em>"</em><em>T</em><em>his will take me... but a moment... if... you let me in."</em></p><p>It was like two great doors opening into a darkened landscape. Strange shapes lurked beyond. <em>“</em><em>You are allowed in."</em> the baritone of his voice seemed to surround her.</p><p>Rain began to patter on the leaves outside. But in here right now Avalon found herself reaching someplace no one had ever dared for the answers she sought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Signs and Portents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Answers come at a price.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A breath in and a breath out. Two heart beats in tandem. Avalon could feel her mind slipping deeper… deeper into darkness.</p><p>Remember, this is the realm of signs and portents, just like Merlin taught you. Nothing here is as it seems. Nothing here is literal or real. It is dreams and symbols and memories. She told herself as she watched motes of light appear around her. Timid at first like fireflies, each a soft amber color. She had never done this before. Not like this at least. Merlins lessons were coached as surface thought reading and self defense. Nothing like this.</p><p>Avalon reached for a mote touching it with her outstretched hand. She paused seeing her own arm in this realm glowing pale gold like she was made of light. Signs and Portents… symbols. It became a mantra as she reached out and grasped the mote.</p><p>There was a jolt and suddenly she heard voices and thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>They’re outside...</em>
</p><p>“<em>Its brain waves, they're surging!” the sounds muddled through fluid. She felt her pulse skip a beat as her vision flooded orange and a bright blurry room beyond. Limbs struggled and fought and suddenly the crystalline breaking of glass. She gasped and started to scream but she remembered this isn't real. Its the past, his past. She opened her hand.</em></p><p>Floating in the darkness her palm outstretched the mote bobbed out of her hand. More began to appear around her. With growing confidence she began to reach out and touch them one by one…</p><p>
  <span>Thrum went her heartbeat…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A man with too easy of a smile stood among ruins “...together we can control the world.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Thrum as she touched another light.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An arena… fights blur together endlessly and all are pushed aside like so much dust.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Thrum</span>
</p><p>
  <em><span>The </span><span>man with the easy smile </span><span>stood on a balcony above looking down with a smug smile. “...To serve your master. You were created to fight for me. </span>That is your purpose.” Rage, pain, betrayal, confusion.. sudden decision. Explosions all around and sudden freedom…</em>
</p><p>Thrum</p><p>
  <em>A wall of screens in a dark room... the world outside… trainers… watching them it was like hunting…</em>
</p><p>Thrum</p><p>
  <em>A great hall, twisted shapes in dark stone like the cells of a body reached for the celings. People stare at us. They are scared… good.</em>
</p><p>Thrum. She continued to touch each light as fast as she could. Each one was more unstable as she went. He was... uncomfortable.</p><p>
  <em>Screams and screeches of battle when suddenly another appeared. Pink.. small.. pathetic. It had to die…</em>
</p><p>Thrum</p><p>
  <em>A small yellow creature… sparks.. its trainer laid still in the center of the arena. Everything else has stopped. We feel.. something…</em>
</p><p>Thrum</p><p>
  <em>Seeking someplace far away. Peace.</em>
</p><p>The motes begin to touch her now. Triggering their memories faster and faster. Control is gone. She was a light in this darkness. A beacon that all the smaller lights were drawn to. Memories that wanted to be known.</p><p>Thrum</p><p><em>A sacred lake… far away.</em> Thrum. <em>Was the boy dead?</em> Thrum. <em>The waters surrounded us.. welcoming us.. healing us.. it was all going to be alright.</em> Thrum. <em>Standing on a roof watching a blurry patch fly away over bayside, would he see her again?</em> Thrum <em>Mountains</em> <b>Thrum</b> <em>A lake in the jungle</em> Thrum <em>The soft sound of bubbling</em> <b>Thrum </b><em>PAIN like we have never felt. A sacrifice to satisfy the man with the easy smile.</em> <b>Thrum!</b> <em>Strange armor.. was it really to make us stronger… we don’t know… we don’t think so </em><b>Thrum!</b> <em>The experiment is just beginning!</em> <b>THRUM</b> <em>Fire burns as humans scream in terror</em> <b>THRUM</b> I<em>s the boy dead?</em> <b>THRUM</b> <em>A storm thunders around a castle that we sit atop of.. alone</em> <b>THRUM</b> <em>Screaming in a small room. Someone he trusted was here</em> Thrum <em>Lonely empty mountain tops</em> <b>Thrum</b>! <em>Someone</em> <b>Thrum</b> <em>Help!</em> <b>THRUM</b>! <em>ME!</em></p><p>
  <em>Darkness… a soft and gentle voice “Life.. is beautiful…”</em>
</p><p>There was a shriek and suddenly Avalon felt the air growing heavy like warm water. She had gone too far. In a panic she turned and started to fly away from his mind. Golden motes zipped around her some touching her causing jolts of remembrance. Like a comet in the dark she flew till there was no more dark. Finally she made it back to what felt familiar, something was wrong, she had made it into her head and now.. was no longer alone… in her desperate attempt to get away she had pulled him in… darkness closed around her again. There was no preparation this time. No order just a chaotic jumble of memories all crashing around them like stormy waves.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Lonely darkness. Distant voices. Forests that lived no longer. </em>
  <em>Shattering glass and darkness. </em>
  <em>No.. what has he done? </em>
  <em>This wasn't his own… No… the soft chiming of chains. Screams and gunfire and eventually running through the night. Running till new lungs burned and muscles </em>
  <em>ached and still we run. Alone in a forest.. an ache in the belly. Watch other creatures here eat and try what they try. A flower blooms in our palm. Shouts in the forest. Fleeing. Falling. Flying. The rush is unbelievable. Sick.. so sick. Shouts. A voice nearby. This cabin. Teaching.. food.. comfort… </em>
  <em>Avalon…</em>
  <em> moving to the city. Humans smile at us. They are distant but nice. Always so far away… floating over the clouds.. a shape chases.. HIM! Its HIM.. its you.. us… standing on the beach. Confused and nervous. Please don’t leave yet. </em>
  <em>Please… you are alive and I don’t want to be alone.. please be real.. please...</em>
  <em> Here in the cabin. There’s a fire. They sit facing one another heads together. The memories are here.. now…. Its… </em>
  <em>It was like sitting between mirrors. The memory and present moments overlapping over and over again until...</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>Avalon sucked in a breath. Her head was leaned to his. Hands had made their way into his gripping his wrists. She looked down... a tear slid down her cheek and dropped into their hands. Looking up she met his eyes and they both froze there. There was a soft thunk in the fireplace as a log collapsed in on itself. Both gasped and scuttled backwards away from each other. Avalon bumped against the couch and he stopped as he hit the bookshelf a couple books tumbling down around him.</p><p>Now only the sounds of their breathing filled the room. Short and ragged pants as if they had run a marathon. She could hear rain over the pulse in her ears falling in earnest on the roof. Glancing to the fireplace confirmed that had all happened in a matter of seconds. Avalon leaned on the couch for support watching him sit up to his elbows.</p><p>He felt his face harden looking at her. She went too deep. How. Dare. She. Yet he had seen things that didn’t belong to him, he had ended up inside her thoughts instead. Her ears went back, eyes wide, she was scared… she.. was just scared… these others hunted her.. they were as relentless as his pursuers. He could feel his face soften. <em>“Avalon…”</em> fully righted he rubbed his temple a moment trying to smile at her. Trying... the expression felt odd on his face.</p><p>“<em>I…</em><em>”</em> she crawled forward and took her spot in front of the fire again her tail lashing <em>“That is.. my name yes.”</em><br/><br/><em>“It is beautiful…”</em> he closed his eyes and sighed <em>“I... was never given a name.”</em></p><p>She stared at him wide eyed <em>“I... I know… that man… he never gave you one... none of them did... but... it IS you… I am certain of it now... I'm... I’m so sorry... I didn’t mean...”</em></p><p>Mewtwo took a deep breath <em>“It is alright Avalon... no need to apologize… I c</em><em>an still</em> <em>feel</em><em> how sacred you were… how paranoid you have been that... I am </em><em>some</em><em> trick… and for that I am sorry... I did not intend to… do that… </em><em>I tried to pull back from you when you fled but... you.. were too strong... stronger then any mind I had ever touched before</em><em>”</em> an equal...</p><p>She scooted closer seeming more curious about him by the moment. <em>“There was a block... but I felt no danger from it… some... pain...” </em>her hand came up and touched his temple, but he caught her by the wrist staring her down.</p><p>Again she froze and he felt the fear re-surge in her. She started to withdraw. He felt his thoughts race with things he wanted to say, no please.. don’t go, but instead he gently took her hand and put it against his temple. <em>“I... whatever that is... </em><em>I have survived without it...</em><em> I didn’t even know it was there…”</em> he closed his eyes and sighed as she rubbed gently in circles easing the mounting headache he had brewing there. It felt... nice.</p><p>She kept her mental voice low <em>“Whatever it was I felt no touch of control or manipulation... you... it is… you...”</em> she paused pulling her hand back <em>“but not only that you.. are concerned for me? </em><em>That’s why you came back?</em><em>”</em></p><p>He nodded slowly <em>“I.. I am. You are another of my species. It would be remiss of me to ignore the only other mewtwo on the planet and not insure you are </em><em>well</em><em>, uninjured, and free."</em></p><p>Avalon stared at him trying to absorb that <em>“</em><em>there's so much.. so many questions I have for you now that.. I know for certain its you that.. that I can trust you but.. perhaps they should wait.. I'm… my head feels odd again and I know yours does too.. I don’t want you to go away yet but…”</em> she glanced around the room seeing it, the comfy furnishings, the ball in its case, yet there were flashes in her mind. Similar settings. An office, a cave with bare tables and chairs in it, the strange room with screens against one wall, all these and more tried to creep into her thoughts <em>“I feel like.. you are still in my head”</em></p><p>Rubbing his temple he looked at the fire <em>“And you... I feel flashes of what I saw still... there... it should fade in time… the mind needs time to adjust to so much...”</em> he suddenly was listening to an old Alakazam tell him almost the same thing- <em>the mind needs time to adjust to so much… “Information”</em> Mewtwo gave his head a shake and looked at her.</p><p>She favored him with a sad smile <em>“Do… do you have nightmares too?”</em></p><p><em>"I do. I have for a long time. Night terrors </em><em>sometimes, sometimes not.</em><em>"</em> He ever so gently put a hand on her knee, the fur was thin and soft under his palm, he saw a scar on her thigh, several as he traced them and remembered the feeling of bullets tearing through her flesh. He tried not to wince. <em>"Relax, take a moment to calm your thoughts."</em></p><p>The skin under his hand twitched, but she didn’t move away. Her ears went flat back and she closed her eyes tears starting to leak out. <em>"</em><em>I’</em><em>m.. </em><em>I’</em><em>m sorry </em><em>I’</em><em>m trying this.. I don't even know how to feel right now"</em> a flicker in her mind and she was in a dark room, no.. his room… pale willow thin arms went around him as he shook and fought back tears. These memories were starting to make her dizzy. Avalon started to lay down, but she felt thin arms go around her squeezing her gently.</p><p><em>"Perhaps time to sort through your thoughts is what you need. Your mind is… </em><em>scattered.. as is mine… and your pain is so much more fresh then m</em><em>y own</em><em>…</em><em>"</em> he squeezed her, it was strange to do so.</p><p>After a moment he started to release her but her arms went around him<em> "no... just.... I..."</em> they both felt a jolt as memories overlapped this present moment. So scattered neither could pin down more then the wave of emotions that came with them. This time it was strong enough to make her startle and yank herself back from him.</p><p>He was left there with empty arms that he slowly lowered. <em>“</em><em>I’</em><em>m.. only hurting you right now…”</em></p><p>More tears leaked from her eyes <em>"I.. </em><em>I’</em><em>m not alone... But I don't know what to think about this... you want to make sure </em><em>I’</em><em>m </em><em>okay</em><em>? </em><em>I’</em><em>m not </em><em>okay</em><em>.. </em><em>I’</em><em>ve never been </em><em>okay</em><em> and I never will be... I..."</em> she went quiet looking at the floor and her hands <em>“now what?”</em></p><p>There was a shuffle of movement as he moved closer, squatting in front of her so he could look into her face. <em>“</em><em>N</em><em>ow? I should go… we need rest.. away from one another </em><em>so we can process everything… even I am having difficulties.</em><em>”</em> he watched her, shoulders slumped lower as tears dropped from her face.</p><p>Slowly, hesitantly, he reached out and cupped her chin tilting her face up to his. Tears stained her pale fur as she looked up at him. He wiped one away with his thumb. <em>“I... will see you again I promise… now that I have found you I do not intend to… </em><em>lose.. you.</em><em>”</em></p><p>She closed her eyes again and leaned her cheek into his hand. <em>“I... am scared.”</em></p><p>“<em>I know…” </em>he looked at this creature with her cheek in his palm and felt so many things at once, only a few stemming from the shared memories. His thumb ran along her cheek bone and he closed his eyes. This was all too much. He leaned forward and rested his forehead to hers a moment before reluctantly pulling away. His steps quickened for the door and then he was gone into the night.</p><p>Avalon was left there her hand coming up to her cheek holding it there, the rain outside falling harder as tears continued to flow.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>A storm raged around the lonely stone island, a castle perched at its heart. Inside its top most chamber the shimmer and high pitched pop of a teleport announced the arrival of the islands master. Mewtwo stumbled and planted his hands on a console shaking and doing his best to control his breathing. The entire time he had been barely holding his mind together, for her, she needed someone to listen a little longer and he was all she had. What had she touched? What was the block? It enraged him she had found it. However, his anger wasn't with her, but at what it could represent. Fuji, Giovanni, the others, they had already taken so much from him but to take his very memories?</p><p>And then... for others to go and make another and treat her even worse? He had sworn no one would suffer like he had and yet they went and did it anyway. He slammed a hand down on the console and turned, black light gathering around his hand.</p><p>“<em>If we have to replace the windows again so soon I don’t know if the place we acquire them from will even continue to make them…”</em> the soft voice stalled his rampage.</p><p>He turned and looked towards the hole in the floor as a ghostly pale pokemon floated up through the opening. Her green hair curled around a heart shaped face with long jagged ears holding some back from her eyes. A reddish horn jutted through her chest like she had been impaled. The gardevoir landed gracefully and bowed <em>“You return, later then expected, did you have success acquiring the supplies we needed?”</em></p><p>The black light winked out and he sighed <em>“I did not, I was.. distracted”</em></p><p>She nodded <em>“will you need someone else to </em><em>find them then?”</em></p><p>He rubbed his temple again “<em>Yes.. I am going to rest and I must not be bothered.”</em></p><p>She bowed <em>“Understood, I will gather some of the others to assist me…” </em>she tilted her head <em>“Teacher, are you alright? Do you need anything?”</em></p><p>“<em>No… I just need sleep, leave me”</em></p><p>Again she bowed before turning to the hole in the floor, she paused watching him lean on the consoles as he rubbed his head. He kept his own counsel, if he needed her he would ask, but something... something was different. Whatever he had witnessed these past few days had shaken him to his core. But it wasn't her duty to pry. The fairy floated back down to the lower floors leaving him to brood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Green Flash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minds settled the pair are now left with what now?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early morning on campus, rare clear skies on this coastal winters day. Aspen set down her bag and sighed as her pokemon found their favorite perches. Merlin in his corner. Panthur on her windowsill. Getting down a spray bottle she began to mist the oddish in their pots sending up a chorus of happy peeps before there was a knock at her door.</p><p>Merlin looked up from his spot <em>“</em><em>I</em><em>t </em><em>i</em><em>s that other professor again... the young one.”</em></p><p>“Oh please Joshua isn't THAT young.”</p><p>“<em>Y</em><em>ounger then you”</em><br/><br/>“Thanks for the reminder Merlin. Is there a reason you are particularly snotty this morning?”</p><p>“<em>He </em><em>i</em><em>s interested in you.”</em></p><p>“Oh please… just because you are psychic doesn’t make you RIGHT Merlin.”</p><p>The alakazam huffed and shrugged letting her get around the desk to her office door. Sure enough the lanky professor of archaeology was on the other side holding a pair of coffees from the little stand on campus.</p><p>“Aspen! Hullo! I hoped you would be here! I brought coffee!” He hoisted them as if she couldn’t see the drinks.</p><p>She sighed and stepped back letting him in as she shot a look to Merlin. <em>Not a word.</em></p><p>Merlin held his palms up for a moment. <em>I said nothing.</em></p><p>Pushing the door closed she moved around her desk and plopped into her chair as Cunningham set down her coffee. “Hows the term been going for you? Good I hope?” he started as he settled into his chair.</p><p>“It’s been fine... pretty typical winter term really.” she picked up her coffee and had a sip smiling. Perfect.</p><p>Seeing her smile made Joshua beam “Great! You probably have much busier classes then I what with all of the.. well you know… life sciences and all”</p><p>“uhhh I guess so?” she drummed her fingertips on the blotter.</p><p>“err… right.. SO! Did you hear about the meteor that came down in town?”<br/><br/>“Meteor?”</p><p>“Yes! A few nights ago... or was it a week? Anyway! Bright blue flash! Right over campus! Rightly I suppose it’s called a meteorite now since it hit the ground...”</p><p>Aspen glanced back to Merlin “Is that so?”</p><p>Merlin’s whiskers bristled, but he had no comment.</p><p>Cunningham sipped his own coffee smiling “mmm hmm… No one’s found it yet.. likely hit the bay most meteors hit water as it is... shame really. Wish I had seen it… happened in the middle of the night of course.”</p><p>“Of course” Aspen settled back sipping her drink thinking that one over. It had better not have been Avalon. It was Avalon, she decided, without another shred of proof.</p><p>“So… mmm is everything okay at home?”</p><p>“yes of course why?”</p><p>“oh just… Nala has been acting weird… well weirder then normal.”</p><p>“Weird how?”</p><p>“Oh just spacing off a lot more… at least last time I even saw her… I haven't seen her in a few days come to think of it. Is she alright?”</p><p>Aspen frowned and swirled her cup “She takes mental health breaks. It’s the psychic ability, she wears out of social situations quickly.”<br/><br/>“Yes good theory, OR… Maybe shes met a boy… I’ve seen her talking to some young man in the commons…”</p><p>Aspen snorted “Trust me shes not interested in boys…”</p><p>“Well okay a girl then…”</p><p>“No not likely a girl either... or anything I know about.” Aspen folded her arms over her chest. This.. was getting worrying.</p><p>Cunningham held up his hands “Well its POSSIBLE is all I’m saying… what? did you forget what it’s like to be a teenager? Sneaking out for visits without the parents knowing? I know for a fact I never told my parents everything I was ever up to... had... well... had I been up to anything untoward anyway… errm….”</p><p>Aspen let out an exasperated sigh at this man. “Ah yes... young Joshua was a true hellion I’m sure. Did you even get away with returning your library books late that <em>one</em> time?”</p><p>“I have you know I paid the dues years ago!” he cracked a grin at her.</p><p>Morgan let out a laugh “oh alright. I suppose you know all about getting up to no good then. But in all seriousness I doubt she’s been seeing anyone... shes shown zero interest in anyone which suits me fine.”</p><p>“Alright alright mother knows best and all that rot..” he shook his head and went back to sipping coffee.</p><p>Aspen sighed and shook her head. “Well... thank you for the coffee, if you would forgive me I should probably call my daughter…”</p><p>Cunningham nodded “Oh of course” and made no move for the door.</p><p>“In private if you don’t mind?”</p><p>He moved like he had been shocked as he scrambled up gathering his things. “OH right of course! I should get my plans together anyway! Talk later! We should do breakfast sometime!” and out the door he went.</p><p>Aspen looked at her coffee and sighed “That man…” she set her drink aside and pulled out her cell phone dialing up Nala’s number. It rang through and she waited. Moments later Panthur lifted her head and looked at the ceiling very faintly hearing the ringtone going off overhead. Voicemail. Click. Morgan hung up and craned her neck as she looked at the ceiling “Merlin would you go up there and look?”</p><p>The alakazam nodded and with a pop he was gone. Aspen got up and paced as she waited. She didn’t like this. After about five minutes pop again and there was Merlin hovering over her desk <em>“She hasn't been in her attic nest in a few days…”</em></p><p>“Is she okay?”</p><p>Merlin held up a claw and manifested his spoons closing his eyes as he reached out through the ether. <em>“</em><em>Amber says shes been at the cabin… I can sense her distantly... she is in fact there... if she hasn't come back by later this evening I will go talk to her.”</em></p><p>Aspen plopped at her desk rubbing her temples. “Well the cabin is better then some other options so that's something. Yeah... do that later Merlin if you would. I want to know shes okay.”</p><p>“<em>Of course Morgan”</em> he settled back into his corner watching his trainer start on her daily routine.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Waves churned around the base of the stones. They jabbed like broken teeth of some forgotten god from the ocean floor, from depths to daylight. No land in sight, these stones, the sea, and sky were all that existed right now. Few birds circled their heights and atop the largest spire sat a figure wrapped in worn brown fabric.</p><p>Avalon leaned elbows to knees her gaze trained to the western horizon. He had been right, sleep settled the echos in her mind from their shared psychic delve. She could see and remember what she saw as if it was a movie she was recalling instead of an experience currently felt. It certainly made it far more digestible, if a bit patchy, not all of it made sense or followed a coherent structure. Like books ripped apart and read out of order. Those too would likely settle in time.</p><p>Yet, it really was him, against all odds and everything she knew he really did exist. The thought made her smile. She glanced down and ran her fingertips over the rough fabric of the cloak. A simple length of cloth and ample caution was all it took for him to avoid detection all these years. Snuggling into the cloak she looked over the ocean again. It was clear today, a rarity in the winter. The air was crisp and cold, the sun bright, the cloak protected her from both. She had no worries of being seen, so far out from shore already was a blessing and the rocks were given a wide berth by any ships passing this way.</p><p>So like this she waited away the afternoon, letting her thoughts wander over all the possibilities. Before her future held only the promise of emptiness, hiding among the humans and never being known. Yet now, so many things could change. As the sun touched the horizon she felt his presence suddenly far at the edge of her senses and now coming closer. Avalon got to her feet and waited watching a speck in the distance growing closer.</p><p>She wasn't waiting long. A figure wrapped in a new cloak the color of soot, zipped up to her and floated over the sea facing her.</p><p>“<em>Avalon…”</em></p><p>“<em>Mewtwo…</em><em>”</em> she smiled at him <em>“I see you replaced your cloak”</em><br/><br/>He floated closer and landed on the rock. <em>“</em><em>I see you are wearing my old one.”</em></p><p>“<em>It seemed a good idea if I was going to be out here…”</em> the wind tugged at the fabric around them both.</p><p>“<em>Of course… but it begs the question. Why are you out here?”</em></p><p>She grinned showing her fangs and floated up drifting around him <em>“Why do you even need to ask? Do you not spend hours perched on high lonely places </em><em>to clear your mind? To think?”</em></p><p>He sighed <em>“I do…”</em></p><p>“<em>Well then... you should know </em><em>now</em><em> so do I.”</em> she landed in front of him <em>“But I think I am alright now... are you?”</em></p><p>Mewtwo looked down at his hand flexing fingers <em>“I believe I am.”</em></p><p>She looked past him at the setting sun <em>“I am glad…”</em> stepping up next to him she sat down on the rocks again. He felt a tug on his cloak <em>“Sit with me.. watch the sunset.. they are beautiful here”</em></p><p>After a moment he turned and settled beside her facing the setting sun. Pink and purple were already painting the sky and distant scattered clouds.</p><p>“<em>It is beautiful yes… do... you come out here often to watch it?”</em> he glanced over at her, seeing her muzzle poking out of her hood taking on the warm orange glow of the fading sunlight.</p><p>“<em>No… I had to be careful so I made these trips rarely. I mean I come here often but mostly at night. Daylight was a rare treat.. always invisible… And never shared before.”</em></p><p>“<em>Then I am honored you would share this moment with me.”</em></p><p>“<em>I'm glad to.”</em> She looked over at him “<em>You came back like you promised.”</em></p><p>“<em>I keep my promises Avalon”</em> He looked away to the horizon pretending he hadn’t been looking at her.</p><p>“<em>Then… what should we do now?”</em></p><p>“<em>What I would like is to spend time talking to you, without fears of duplicity and betrayal blocking the way between us.”</em></p><p>“<em>I would like that.”</em> she looked back out over the water and scooted a little closer to him. Her hand found and rested over his. She could feel a jolt run through him, but after a moment he calmed. Not wanting to over step she started to pull her hand away, but instead he placed his palm over her hand to keep her there.</p><p>It sent a thrill up her spine, but she didn’t move away. Instead she rested her head on his shoulder watching the light fade.</p><p>“<em>When did you want to go?”</em> he murmured softly to her.</p><p>“<em>Go?”</em> her tail curled around behind him.</p><p>“<em>I assume we wouldn't be staying out here to have long conversations.. </em><em>on.. account of the cold of course”</em> he added hastily.</p><p>“<em>ah Yes… lets wait a few more minutes... the sun is almost gone”</em></p><p>Mewtwo nodded looking out over the water as the colors turned darker purples and pinks shot with gold. Slowly he lowered his chin to the top of her head and let his tail curl around behind her. It was just, nice, as unfamiliar as it was.</p><p>Slowly, the sun slipped down and for the briefest moments there was a bright green flash over the sun before it and the sun were gone bathing everything in twilight.</p><p>Avalon let out a little gasp at the sight.</p><p>“<em>What was that?”</em></p><p>“<em>The green flash… its something that happens if the conditions are just right at sunset… humans come to Bayside in the afternoons hoping to see it.”</em></p><p>“<em>Does it... mean something? Humans often attach some significance to these things.”</em></p><p>Avalon smiled and stood up <em>“</em><em>We can head to the cabin </em><em>now”</em> she offered a hand up which he took. Pulling him up they stood there face to face a few moments before she grinned <em>“see you there”</em> she released his hand and stepped back off of the spire plummeting towards the water.</p><p>He blinked and rushed to the edge <em>“AVALON!”</em></p><p>There was a hum and she floated back up in front of him, the gifted cloak billowing around her <em>“what? Did you forget I could fly too?”</em></p><p>He gripped the edge of the rock and let out a wheeze <em>“I am not used to being around others who can fly without wings no…”</em></p><p>She chuckled and spun a graceful loop hovering in front of him <em>“</em><em>One of many things you will have to get used to I’m sure... come on!”</em> she shot past the stone headed north east.</p><p>Mewtwo lifted off and zipped after her feeling the wind tug at him as he followed her. She dipped down close to the water following its surface and reaching out to touch it kicking up spray as she went. Weaving among waves she did a corkscrew.</p><p>“<em>Why do you fly like that?” </em>his path like before was strait and true over her.</p><p>Stopping her corkscrew she flipped to her back looking up at him <em>“Because it’s fun!”</em> she flew up closer to him still on her back. <em>“Have you never had fun?”</em></p><p>“<em>I… never bothered to…”</em></p><p>Suddenly her hand was in front of him <em>“Then let me show you”</em></p><p>Clasping her hand in his, she pulled him up against her and shot off dragging him along as she accelerated. <em>“Just trust me”</em> she laughed as they rocketed over the water. Her path dipped down again over the waves dusting them with sea spray.</p><p>“<em>Feel how the g-forces act on you? The thrill of speed?”</em></p><p>“<em>I…</em><em> yes?”</em> adding to their speed, letting her steer them, he found himself looking at her then at the water rushing past.</p><p>Slowly she released him letting him fly beside her and then she let his hand go. The sunset colors still shot purple and pink into the sky as they flew together over the waters. Avalon now free again to do her aerial stunts along side him. He found himself bobbing and weaving with her.</p><p>“<em>I had a dream like this… once.. many years ago.”</em></p><p>“<em>So did I…”</em> <span>she laughed and sped off for land </span><span>as it</span><span> finally came into view.</span></p><p>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>e chuckled and kept pace behind her as they made their way over the forests. By the time the were lowering into the grotto it was dark. Avalon landed on the front deck and made her way inside. </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>e wasn't far behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fire </span>
  <span>lit in the hearth with a gesture,</span>
  <span> filling the room with warmth and dim light she tossed off her cloak and dropped to her spot by the fire. </span>
  <em>“Did you like that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <span>S</span>
  <span>tepping in carefully he folded his cloak and set it with hers </span>
  <em>“I </em>
  <em>d</em>
  <em>id yes, it was quite enjoyable.”</em>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>“You’ve flow</em>
  <em>n</em>
  <em> before I know you have... obviously, you chased me that night you found me.”</em>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>“Yes... but not like that.”</em>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>“Why not?”</em>
</p><p>He shrugged and came over to take the spot beside her <em>“It... simply never occurred to me to try.”</em></p><p>“<em>Well…</em><em> I had to make up what happened before somehow…”</em><span><br/><br/></span><em>“Make up?”</em> <span>Mewtwo</span><span> looked over at her as she curled up arms around her knees.</span></p><p>“<em>For... what I did? How I had been treating you?”</em> <span>Her </span><span>ears went back as she looked towards the door </span><em>“For last night?”</em></p><p>“<em>You were scared and suspicious, rightfully so.”</em> <span>He tried to smile gently at her </span><em>“And thank you. I did enjoy that... more then anything in a long time.”</em></p><p>
  <span>A</span>
  <span>valon nodded </span>
  <em>“So did I…”</em>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <span>leaned</span>
  <span> back on a hand </span>
  <span>looking</span>
  <span> out the windows, </span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span>he last legs of sunset fading behind the tree tops. </span>
  <em>“You and I might have similar storie</em>
  <em>s,</em>
  <em> similar experiences, similar origins, but we are clearly not the same. </em>
  <em>I'm… glad for that in a way.”</em>
</p><p>“<em>Oh?”</em></p><p>“<em>Of course. It means we have things we can talk about, teach one another, it means you not only are not my clone, but you have had this </em><em>l</em><em>ife so different from my own… </em><em>I don’t know why but it </em><em>i</em><em>s… </em><em>I </em><em>a</em><em>m fascinated. </em><em>It... gives me some hope in a way. To see how you lived differently is to see what is truly our nature and what is a result of how we lived...</em><em>”</em> <span>his gaze dipped down to the master ball on the table and the smile that had been growing slipped </span><span>away.</span></p><p>Avalon followed his gaze <em>“I suppose I should explain the master ball?”</em></p><p>
  <em>"Perhaps. I get the impression from your memories that it is yours?"</em>
</p><p>She nodded <em>"</em><em>I</em><em>t’s attuned to me but it’</em><em>s not used</em><em>"</em> she sighed <em>"my creator… </em><em>Mother...</em><em> used it to rescue me and </em><em>mislead the others hunting me. </em><em>She put it in the case as a reminder of that rescue.”</em></p><p>Mewtwo stared at her, naked shock on his face. <em>"Your creator saved you from those who </em><em>funded your creation</em><em>?"</em></p><p><em>"</em><em>S</em><em>he did yes... she felt </em><em>regret</em><em> for what happened to me and wanted to save me from </em><em>whatever horrors they had planned next</em><em>.</em><em>"</em> Avalon nodded at the surroundings <em>“who do you think owns this cabin and the land it sits on?”</em></p><p><em>"She was kinder than mine. </em><em>My maker</em><em> simply boasted of </em><em>his </em><em>achievement of creating me."</em> his tail flicked in irritation.</p><p>“<em>I’</em><em>m... sorry... </em><em>I’</em><em>m sure they boasted in my lab too… </em><em>not that I could hear them… According to mother they were forbidden from speaking anywhere near my incubation chamber.</em><em>"</em> she rested her chin on her folded arms.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I</em><em> am </em><em>certain</em><em> they did... </em><em>But your maker came back for you</em><em>. Mine did not.”</em> he looked down at his hands. <em>“</em><em>I</em><em>t is no matter to me now what my creator did… </em><em>he </em><em>somehow</em><em> survived my birth, as I later learned, and </em><em>is living a life alone in a city far from me and he can stay there."</em></p><p>She frowned <em>"Mother still looks after me. </em><em>She</em><em> works at the university."</em></p><p>
  <em>"I see. As a professor?”</em>
</p><p>“<em>Yes, head of life sciences.”</em> she spared a glance at him.<br/><br/><em>“No doubt putting </em><em>her </em><em>knowledge to use...”</em> he returned her glance <em>“</em><em>I do know there are good humans out there, </em><em>I've… been taught some lessons by one or two...</em><em> so it is good to know your creator </em><em>is one of the decent ones. Perhaps… eventually I should speak to her...</em><em>"</em> his gaze rested again on the master ball and he fell silent.</p><p>Tracking his gaze she laid her ears back and looked over at him. After a moments hesitation she reached out for his shoulder, laying a gentle weight there. <em>"</em><em>A</em><em>re you.. ok</em><em>ay</em><em>?"</em></p><p>He jolted slightly at that weight <em>"</em><em>I</em><em> am, yes, I am simply thinking… I am wondering why I haven't detected you sooner. </em><em>I was always searching just in case another was ever made, but I never sensed you till that fateful night.”</em></p><p><em>"I... don't know. </em><em>I</em><em>ts a big world and </em><em>I haven't used my abilities often, nothing grand anyway</em><em>… </em><em>In fact I’ve avoided tapping into large reserves of my power till the other night simply because mother has warned me about being found.. seems she was right… thankfully it was you who found me.</em><em>"</em> she smiled at him and moved her hand from his shoulder and down his chest plate to a small scar there. After a moment she reached up and touched the same scar on her own chest.</p><p>“<em>That would be why. I would have long detected you had you use</em><em>d</em><em> your power in such force sooner than this."</em> He dropped his gaze watching her, but not moving to stop her as her touch roamed.</p><p>“<em>I’</em><em>ve </em><em>done</em><em> my best to </em><em>remain hidden…</em><em>"</em> she inspected him curiously, before pausing at the center of his chest. There was no larger bump on his chest plate like her own. Her touch lingered there as she puzzled over this.</p><p><em>"</em><em>And y</em><em>ou have done exceedingly well. </em><em>In all my travels I never sensed you</em><em>."</em> He reached out and touched the center of her chest, getting just as curious tilting his head at the differences.</p><p><em>"</em><em>B</em><em>ut have you been here?"</em> she moved her hand over his shoulder and down his forearm where she paused feeling his pulse under her fingertips. The lack of scars on his wrists was almost startling.</p><p><em>"I have passed over, but never stopped."</em> looking down he flexed his fingers for her <em>"I considered it a few times, but kept going for other destinations."</em></p><p><em>"</em><em>T</em><em>oo bad..."</em> She took his hand, inspecting his wrist before she looked up. <em>"do... you want me to stop?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"You may continue. You have not seen another mewtwo before so your curiosity is understandable."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>O</em><em>nly what I have seen in a mirror... and I never liked that... you.. </em><em>you </em><em>are different though..."</em> she stopped all together and pulled her hands back to her lap <em>"I.... there really isn't much to me </em><em>I’</em><em>m afraid... if you were hoping for personal revelations to come from this... if not... what do you want?" </em></p><p>He placed his hands in his own lap and looked up at her <em>"</em><em>You are wrong about that, there is quite a lot to you, but </em><em>I was not expecting a revelation. What I had hoped for was a free mewtwo that might be willing to learn and grow along side me. To strengthen ourselves by becoming allies or... friends."</em> he smiled in a small hopeful way.</p><p><em>"I... I could do that yes... I... I would like friends and a friend in one of my own </em><em>kind</em><em> would be... </em><em>amazing..</em><em>. we have no shortage of enemies... another all</em><em>y</em><em> would be good. And I </em><em>am</em><em> free despite what you may think..."</em> She looked over at the case on the table and frowned.</p><p>Gently, he placed a hand on her shoulder <em>"</em><em>Then I shall</em><em> call you ally. And I do not believe you are enslaved or captured. This ball, the fact it's under glass, means it is not used at all and is more as a fail safe rather than a controlling device. Correct?"</em></p><p>Avalon glanced at his hand sniffing the air a moment <em>"correct yes… </em><em>since I’m already attuned if someone were to try they would fail.</em><em>"</em></p><p>Mewtwo nodded <em>"Are you free to travel as well?"</em></p><p>“<em>I </em><em>can... I </em><em>just </em><em>usually do not..."</em> She bit her lip are stood up abruptly avoiding looking at him.</p><p>He tilted his head watching her stalk around the room. Was it something he said? <em>"I ask because at some point, I would like to take you to Kanto and the Island to let you see it. Not tonight, </em><em>b</em><em>ut at some point. </em><em>If you wanted?</em><em>"</em></p><p><em>"</em><em>T</em><em>hat... Would be interesting yes..."</em> she backed up a couple steps frowning at the room itself like it was a cage.</p><p>With an ear twitch he glanced around. <em>"What is it? </em><em>Do you s</em><em>ense something?"</em></p><p><em>"</em><em>I</em><em>... I... I don't know what to do right now... I... I’m curious but scared... you're safe but... But… </em><em>this is so different.. and is this possible? Am I dreaming? Is something bad going to happen now?</em><em>"</em> She hugged herself a rising sense of panic in her. At any moment she could bolt out the door.</p><p>He didn’t waste time he wasn't going to risk it. Standing he crossed the space and very carefully put one arm then the other around her. She let out the softest squeak at his touch and froze as he spoke. <em>“The first thing is to calm your mind. Let it ease..." </em>He focused letting his own calm radiate outwards something he had to learn himself over the years. <em>“I... realize change isn’t easy… and I know you had gone your whole life believing things a certain way… but I promise you this is a good thing… I am.. unsettled as well, but I am going to try because I know it’s the right thing to do. We both deserve something good... perhaps... for once? We didn’t ask to be made or for our lives to be difficult... but we are here now, living…”</em></p><p>Avalon nodded listening to his words and slowly she relaxed into him wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. Relief washed through him, he didn’t want to see her run. He squeezed her gently against him hoping it would help.</p><p>Deep steadying breaths filled the silence. There were no other moves made, just standing stock still with her like this. He could feel her heart thudding against her ribs, her breathing under his hands, this being like him, this other mewtwo, was real and alive. Alive and running her hands along his back in equal astonishment.</p><p>After what felt like a small forever he broke the silence. <em>"We will figure out what to do as we go. There is no need to focus on it now, not now that we just discovered </em><em>one another.</em><em>"</em> His tail twitched, hoping this was doing some good.</p><p>“<em>O</em><em>f course... just... </em><em>day by day</em><em>... </em><em>mother told me that sometimes when we are scared…</em> <em>just seeing what’s next is all that matters.</em><em>"</em> she leaned back in the hug looking into his eyes <em>“how did you know what to do? </em><em>Just now?</em><em>”</em></p><p>He looked down between them suddenly very aware of how much of her was against him <em>“A few years ago I had something similar happen… my panic was very raw from something that brought my early life back to me… one of the other pokemon that lives at the island calmed me the same way... well not quite the same….”</em> he blinked. No this certainly was different in a way he couldn’t place.</p><p>Closing her eyes and she sighed and nodded <em>“Thank you… it couldn’t have been easy… I know I didn’t like being touched at first. It took.. time to tolerate it. But I don’t mind this… even if I’m still a little.. jittery”</em></p><p>Carefully he let her go, but she doesn’t step away. <em>"Mmm... Anything </em><em>we</em><em> can do to alleviate that?"</em></p><p><em>"I don't know... everything's going to be different now isn't it?"</em> she looked up at him rubbing her arm.</p><p>
  <em>"It is. There is no going back. Even if we parted ways now the knowledge of one another would follow us.”</em>
</p><p>She let her gaze drift down and to the side the thought slipped out -<em>I don't know if I would want to part now</em></p><p><em>“</em><em>I know I do not wish to part. I can not simply walk away from you. </em><em>Not now.. perhaps not… ever.</em><em>"</em> He looked at her now in this light. There was a softness to her face, that pale fur that made her look so ghostly, lavender eyes so large and bright. He reached out and touched her cheek looking deep into her eyes <em>"This meeting, whether we like it or not, will change our lives in ways we can never predict. And I know I accept this outcome. </em><em>Whatever it may be.”</em></p><p>Avalon’s cheeks felt hot but she couldn’t look away, not this time. <em>"</em><em>D</em><em>o you? Because things could get very very </em><em>interesting.</em><em>"</em> her tail swished.</p><p>He smiled softly tracing his thumb along her cheek bone <em>"I do. Neither of us favor a lonely life…"</em></p><p>Gaze dropped she hesitantly rested her hands on his chest <em>"</em><em>N</em><em>o... </em><em>I’</em><em>ve had enough of this solitude.. but.. I… </em><em>need...</em><em>"</em> <em><span>she trailed off. </span></em></p><p><em>"What is it you need?"</em> he tilted his head.</p><p>She hunched her shoulders <em>"I... don't know"</em></p><p><em>"Then until it </em><em>i</em><em>s discovered, we do know it involves the two of us. Perhaps we should spend time in each other's company to discover what it is?"</em> he gently cupped her chin encouraging her to look at him again.</p><p>Avalon looked up at him tail swishing <em>"I... yes..." </em></p><p>He nodded matching her gaze <em>"Good. We can discover it together."</em></p><p>They stood there like that, tails swishing, but otherwise frozen. Her chin in his hand, her palms on his chest as they stared at one another. Time seemed to stretch on and on as the fire crackled nearby. And then finally he leaned in and… bumped his muzzle into hers.</p><p>Avalon squeaked and sputtered with a smile <em>"what was that?"</em> but she bumped back before he could answer.</p><p>Mewtwo chuckled softly, letting her chin go to settle his hand on her chest <em>"Something I have seen pokemon do... for... affection?"</em></p><p>Clearly he had done the right thing because she grinned as she touched nose to nose again, finally braving touching his cheek <em>"you.. want to share affection? do... you feel any for me?"</em></p><p>“<em>I... do…. </em><em>Or at least.. I would like to explore this new experience… </em><em>with you.</em><em>"</em> a sense of warmth was spreading in his chest, comforting like a ray of sunlight <em>"</em><em>would you like to?”</em></p><p><em>"you... are gentle and compassionate despite what the stories say... you are like me... you... I.. think so..."</em> her palm stayed on his cheek as she ran her thumb along the bone, gaze locked on his.</p><p>He stared back. <em>"</em><em>I have done a lot I am not proud of… I have hurt people... lashed out… I like to think that perhaps I have grown… and learned since then… but maybe... I don’t deserve your affection. </em><em>As much as I say we deserve better. Perhaps I do not.</em><em>"</em></p><p><em>"I... I saw that... can see that.… </em><em>but you are not the same as you were… and my affection is mine to give </em><em>as I see fit</em><em>.</em><em>"</em> she broke eye contact and looked down where their chests touch. Huh when had she stepped up to him so close? Her hand dropped to his collar bone tracing it slowly as his hand slid up her side in cautious exploration. She shivered at the touch and a soft rumble started in her throat.</p><p><em>"this.... feels nice.."</em> Her tail swished and she leaned in to softly press her nose to his neck breathing in.</p><p>“<em>it.. does…”</em> Eyes closed he took in a deep breath, holding her close, his hands running up her back. Everything was making his head swim. The closeness, the touching, the way she was nuzzling along his jaw prompting him to nuzzle back. <em>“…I…</em> <em>am enjoying</em><em> this." </em></p><p>Her heart felt like it was going to thunder its way out of her rib cage. To steady herself she slipped her hands around his shoulders. <em>"</em><em>I</em><em>t feels.. right…"</em></p><p><em>"Very right." </em>he swayed with her like a pair of trees in the wind. So caught up in each other they didn’t notice the wind outside had started to kick up.</p><p>“<em>I’m... still scared.... nervous…"</em></p><p>
  <em>"I know you are. But it is alright."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>W</em><em>ill it be?"</em> she sighed and rested her head to his shoulder <em>"</em><em>I</em><em> am so grateful you exist... even if you were to leave now... knowing you are out there makes me feel less... fake"</em></p><p><em>"You are far from fake. You are your own being."</em> He smiled down at her still marveling at how soft she was to the touch.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Thank you...</em><em>"</em> Feeling her face heat up, she looked down and away sliding her hands down his back till they came to rest just above his tail.</p><p>He mirrored her, hands on her lower back, watching her wrestle with these new feelings.</p><p>Avalon smiled keeping her gaze downcast <em>"well... where do we go from here then..... what do we... do?"</em></p><p><em>"I believe we </em><em>just try and do what comes naturally</em><em>?"</em> It was the best he could come up with, they were both equally lost in this. Natural? He felt like a giant fool saying that.</p><p>Yet she flicked her tail and leaned up to touch her nose to his. What started as a touch lingered, he found himself closing his eyes as he nuzzled her back. Very awkwardly, very slowly she pressed her mouth to his and as they met he could feel her fur standing on end under his palms.</p><p>After what felt like the longest few heart beats of his life they broke away, but not before she brushed her nose across his <em>"oh.... I... I like this"</em></p><p><em>"I find this enjoyable as well."</em> he found himself leaning towards her as she leaned away making him pause and blink.</p><p>
  <em>"just... slightly?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>A</em>
  <em> g</em>
  <em>reat</em>
  <em> deal."</em>
</p><p>That made her smile and lean back in, muzzle almost touching his as she breathed in slowly. <em>"should.. I stop?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"No, I do not want you to stop. But if you wish to...”</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>T</em><em>hen I wont </em><em>stop</em><em>...."</em> she leaned in and kissed him again this time with more confidence. A hand on his cheek, her tail swaying, is hands rested on her hips. Rain finally started to fall outside pattering on the tin roof.</p><p>They breathed in time seeming lost in the moment before a heavy thud made them both jump and look back breaking the kiss. Her tail had slapped into a shelf knocking a few books loose. She let out a nervous breathless chuckle <em>“I'm.. sorry.”</em></p><p>It took him a moment to calm his nerves back down before he looked back down at her <em>"It is alright. We got enthusiastic." </em></p><p><em>"we did didn't we..."</em> that rumble started again in her throat as she nuzzled him <em>"</em><em>I’</em><em>m... probably keeping you from something…"</em></p><p><em>"I am being kept only from the clones and they are capable of tending to themselves for a while, </em><em>they are used to me being gone from time to time</em><em>." </em>He pet along her back as she turned a little in his arms leaning on him sideways. Her hand sought out his free hand clasping it gently.</p><p>
  <em>"I did not think I would ever meet another like me."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>And </em><em>I thought I was the only one.. the only one left..." </em>she looked up into his eyes and linked fingers with him <em>"how.. do.. we…"</em></p><p><em>"Proceed?"</em> He took a deep breath. <em>"I think </em><em>perhaps that was a step in the right direction… one step at a time. Day by day? Whatever our course I am pleased...”</em></p><p><em>"I... think I am as well..."</em> she swayed with him listening to the rain<em> "I just don’t know what to do from here I feel like... </em><em>I know you have to leave eventually, but I do not want to part…</em><em>"</em></p><p>
  <em>"What if it was agreed to return to one another if we parted? I made and kept that promise once… That I would see you again. Not that I wish to leave your company now but..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nor do I..." </em>
</p><p>There was a soft high pitched pop of a teleport outside and she froze. Mewtwo’s head whipped around to stare out the windows <em>“Someone is here…”</em></p><p><em>"</em><em>I</em><em>t’s </em><em>M</em><em>erlin..."</em> she sighed and pecked him on the cheek <em>"go go! Merlin is my mothers Alakazam... probably </em><em>here </em><em>making sure </em><em>I’</em><em>m ok</em><em>ay.</em><em>.. Come back again... find me... please?"</em></p><p>He nodded grabbing his cloak. <em>"I will. </em><em>I promise.</em><em>"</em> With that he pecked her cheek before flying out the back door into the forest. Like that he was gone into the night.</p><p>Avalon shifted on her feet a few moments before Merlin came stalking in <em>"there you are... </em><em>Morgan</em><em> is worried are you ok</em><em>ay</em><em>?" </em></p><p>
  <em>"yes yes... I’m fine... Just.. thinking. Does she need me?" </em>
</p><p>He shook his big whiskered head <em>"no not at the moment, but she wants to know if you want dinner?"</em></p><p><em>"uhhh yes... I will be home in a moment..."</em> She glanced at the back door her ears going flat weighed down by her heart.</p><p>Merlin paused eyeing her, then the cloak sitting on the couch, something was going on but he couldn’t place what. With a shrug he teleported out leaving her longing alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Green Flash is said to signify a life with a stable love life for anyone who witnesses it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightmares and rest and recouperation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain pattered on the windows and ran down like tiny rivers till they reached the old fashioned panes. Merlin breathed over the glass fogging it so he could draw on the windows as he waiting for his trainer. Outside students scurried to their dorms or headed for the cafeteria for dinner, the light already fast fading.</p><p>Aspen sat at her desk reading over papers with a disgruntled frown, as she always did when she was going over work from lower division classes. “I swear if I see another copy pasted article from wikpedia I'm going to scream.”</p><p>Merlin snorted <em>“At least they attempted…”</em></p><p>She looked over her glasses at the old Alakazam “They need to attempt a little harder…”</p><p>Whatever retort he had lined up was cut short as the door slowly creaked open. Nala peered inside at her mother.</p><p>“There you are… well get in here.” Aspen motioned her in.</p><p>The young women slipped into the room tossing back her hood as she settled into the chair opposite of the professor. Amber padded after her and shut the door before floating over to join her elder on the windowsill. Aspen pursed her lips and scooted a bag of chips she had been working on towards the girl. “you look distracted kiddo.. everything okay?”</p><p>Nala wrung her hands and nodded “I am fine.”</p><p>“Are you sure? You were really quiet the other night at dinner and I haven't seen much of you this last week…” she sighed when the girl didn’t reach for the offered food.</p><p>“I am sure... I have just been... thinking” she picked at the hem of her sleeve.</p><p>“Did thinking involve blasting out of here the night after I told you NOT to go looking for the fighting ring?”</p><p>Nala blinked at her before looking away “I did not go looking… I just went for a flight.”</p><p>“That was one hell of a flight if the whole town thinks a meteor crashed in town.”</p><p>“I was... frustrated” she picked at her sleeve more intently, but Aspen stood and reached across the desk to put her hands over Nala’s.</p><p>“Nala…. Avalon… kiddo you need to be careful... remember we could be found out… Even if somehow info didn’t make it back to Nuvo and my old bosses, news of you being here would bring every would be trainer in the world to Bayside to hunt you.” she settled back down.</p><p>“But I wasn't found out.”</p><p>“This time… odds are not zero if you go out you will be caught. Eventually.”</p><p>“I know… I’m sorry” Nala sighed glancing at Amber then at Merlin. Both foxes watched their exchange with interest.</p><p>Aspen sighed “I will be working late… do you plan on sleeping in your nest upstairs tonight?”</p><p>She bit her lip glancing the floor “I do…” her answer reluctant.</p><p>“Good, because I thought being among people was the whole point of moving down to the city instead of staying at the cabin... but still I’m just glad you are okay. You’ve had me worried.”</p><p>“Sorry mother…”</p><p>“Its fine... I just care about you. You are so special, one of a kind and I want you safe.”</p><p>Nala stood up keeping her shoulders slumped heading for the bookcase with the hidden door.</p><p>“Headed up already?”</p><p>She nodded “Yes... I’m tired of holding this form... I want to sleep.”</p><p>“Okay… I will be down here another hour or so if you want to talk... otherwise you know where your room is at the house”</p><p>Nala said nothing as the bookshelf creaked open and she made her way inside and up to her hidden home.</p><p>Once the case clicked back into place Aspen glanced at the pair of psychics by the window. Merlin shrugged, but Amber got the hint teleporting with a soft pop to go check on her trainer.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Avalon stood in the center of her attic room staring out the skylight watching the rain drops slide down its surface. Her clothes and false form already shed by the time Amber teleported into the space and cautiously padded up to her.</p><p>“<em>They suspect something.. but I have not told them”</em></p><p>“<em>Thank you Amber…”</em> the mewtwo didn’t look away from the skylight.</p><p>The little kadabra stepped around in front of her, whiskers twitching <em>“I’ve missed you too… and I’ve been worried about you. Since that first meeting you haven't kept me updated on whats been going on. Has he seen you again? Is that why you have been gone so much?”</em></p><p>The larger pokemon finally ripped her gaze from the sky and sighed favoring her with a small smile. <em>“He is why I have been away... we’ve been... talking quite a bit.”</em></p><p>Amber brightened up <em>“Oh! Good! Is he... can you trust him?”</em></p><p>Avalon smiled and reached down to rub on Amber’s ear <em>“I believe I can yes.”</em></p><p>She closed her eyes and leaned into it. <em>“well that’s good…” </em> Amber shook it off and looked at Avalon <em>“so… you’ve been talking… and trying to avoid discovery… you WILL have to tell them eventually you know that right?”</em></p><p>The big cat snorted and turned away heading over to the piled blankets in the corner starting to settle in.</p><p>The kadabra padded after her <em>“Avalon…”</em></p><p>“<em>I know… </em><em>I just... I don’t know how to break it to them. Mother especially… you KNOW how she can get.”</em><br/><br/>Amber dropped into a heap of pillows at the side and curled up <em>“Oh... I know.”</em></p><p>“<em>So just… let me figure that out.”</em> Avalon curled up tucking her muzzle under the end of her tail <em>“</em><em>I</em><em>f I hear from him again… I haven't heard from him since I came down for dinner the other night.”</em></p><p>“<em>He might be keeping his distance since you have been down in the city again, being safe?”</em></p><p>“<em>Maybe.. hopefully…”</em></p><p>Amber smiled and rolled over getting herself cozy. As she drifted off Avalon lifted her head and looked towards the skylight. <em>“Hopefully...”</em></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lightning flashed in storm dark skies. Shadows moved around him in the clouds dashing at him and tearing at his body. Every time he slew one two more rose in their place. Their formless bodies seemed to leer at him everywhere he looked. </em>
</p><p>“<em>help me…” her voice was so weak. She needed him now more then ever, but he had to find her! In a rush he flew past the shadows, and they raked his sides with their claws. But he was free, flying through clouded skies and storm till it went black. </em></p><p>
  <em>Cave walls curved around him. Slowing he walked along touching the walls. They were wet and warm. Distantly he could hear a heartbeat. As he stepped around into the light he could see a pool of water. She lay in its center floating on her back, eyes closed, hands folded on her chest as red spread out around her staining everything including the light itself deep crimson. “help…. Me”</em>
</p><p>With a sudden gasp he woke, tangled in blankets and panting hard. Thunder rolled outside as he gripped the center of his chest biting back tears. The nightmare fresh in his mind made little sense, but stung all the same.</p><p>“<em>I didn’t see all of that one… but it certainly is different from the usual. Is that why you have been sleeping in the tower again instead of among the others?”</em></p><p>Mewtwo snapped his gaze up across the room. The gardevoir knelt near the wall watching him impassively. The rest of the room was circled in windows framed by the strange architecture he so favored. Outside the clouds churned in perpetual storm, darkened further by the late hour. Various books sat on squat shelves under the windows and scattered around the large circular depression in the center of the room. His nest, a pit filled with pillows and blankets on a soft circular cushion. This was the highest tower of his stronghold, a place he hadn't rested in a long time.</p><p>“<em>Do not be angry… you were projecting again. Are you alright? Do you need anything teacher?”</em></p><p>“<em>No I am fine”</em> he rested his face in his hands trying to stabilize his breathing.</p><p>A soft pop and he felt something being floated near him. Peeking between his fingers he saw a glass of water hovering in the air. His student held her hand out as she levitated the glass.<br/><br/><em>“</em><em>I</em><em>f I can do nothing else </em><em>for you</em><em>… drink.”</em></p><p>Sighing he took the glass and gulped it down.</p><p>“<em>Was that… another mewtwo I saw? Or was it yourself?”</em></p><p>He looked up at her and frowned.</p><p>“<em>Forgive me I am only trying to help.”</em><br/><br/><em>“I know… </em><em>I’ve had a lot on my mind as of late”</em> he stared into the bottom of the empty glass.</p><p>“<em>Do you wish to talk about it?”</em></p><p>He continued to look into the glass his mind racing over the dreams meaning, if there was any. Was this a fear for her safety now that he found her? Was he scared he may lose her? Or was this something else.. a foresight or… a call for help…. A.. call for help? He dropped the empty glass into his bedding.</p><p>“<em>I need to go”</em> he scrambled up to his feet and floated in the center of the room already casting his senses out across the gulf of space to find her, feeling her mind he held on.</p><p>His student got up and came to the edge of the nest looking up at him <em>“Do you need help? How long will you be gone?”</em></p><p>“<em>No.. and I do not know.”</em> and with a high pitched zap he was gone, leaving her to frown at the empty space as she picked up the discarded glass.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It was dark and quiet in the attic room. The sounds of deep breathing and rain creating sense of peace in such an unexpected place. There was a faint crackle and Avalon’s ear twitched as she lifted her head slowly. Looking around the room everything was as it should be- rain fell, everything was put away, there were no lurking figures in the dark, and Amber was asleep with one of her feet in the air twitching.</p><p>Yet she could feel something, a static in the air that made her fur stand on end. Before she could even pull herself up fully the loud crackle of a teleport went off and a glowing figure hovered in the middle of the room.</p><p>Hissing, Avalon rolled out of her bed sending a very startled kadabra sprawling from her nest with a high pitched scream. She crouched ready to spring as her hands glowed black.</p><p>As the figure’s glow faded Avalon sighed shaking off the energy she had gathered. <em>“You could have warned me…”</em></p><p>Mewtwo landed on the floorboards with a creak. <em>“I </em><em>a</em><em>m sorry… I thought…”</em> he looked around the room seeking danger. The only thing that stood out, aside from Avalon herself, was the little kadabra picking herself up from the floor. <em>“</em><em>I was... worried... I thought you might be in danger... I came as soon as I could.”</em><br/><br/><em>“I am alright… a little startled now, but I am fine”</em> she stood up to her full height and regarded him <em>“What made you think I wasn’t?”</em></p><p>He blinked and looked at the floor rubbing the back of his head<em> “I had a dream... a nightmare… You were calling for my help and I thought... perhaps… you really were calling for help.”</em></p><p>“<em>I was asleep. I am perfectly fine.”</em><br/><br/>Amber looked between the two frowning before she backed up a step.</p><p>The floor creaked making Mewtwo whip his head her direction. The fox pokemon’s tail began to poof up more and more till it was like a giant bottle brush.</p><p>Avalon stepped forward <em>“</em><em>Mewtwo? This is Amber… shes with me and she is not a threat I assure you.”</em></p><p>He regarded her and bowed his head <em>“Sorry about this, a pleasure, I should let you rest.. I am sorry about this intrusion.”</em></p><p>“<em>wait! Don’t go…”</em></p><p>Mewtwo stopped mid turn and looked back at her.</p><p>“<em>It’s just.. I haven't seen you in a couple days. And… since you are here…”</em></p><p>“<em>Yes?”</em></p><p>Amber looked between the pair a few moments before there was a soft static pop and she was gone. Neither mewtwo noticed.</p><p>“<em>I… you are... disturbed by whatever you saw... at least take a few moments to calm down before you head back?”</em></p><p>He sighed and nodded, but still stood there in the middle of the room. Avalon stepped up to him gently taking his hand and leading him over to the nest. She sat down guiding him down with her. He complied with no resistance, sitting beside her with his shoulders slumped. <em>“</em><em>I’ve.. never had a nightmare like that before. I have had plenty of others… memories of my life coming back to haunt me, fears of being recaptured. But nothing with someone else or.. so symbolic and strange.”</em></p><p>As she listened Avalon found herself wrapping her tail around behind him <em>“Do you want to tell me about the details?”</em></p><p>He paused feeling her tail move over his and returned the gesture back. Woven together now like a pair of figurines. <em>“I… was flying in a storm… there were enemies I couldn’t make out all around me and I heard your voice crying out for help. I got free only to end up in a cavern, you were there in the center of a pool, blood filling the water… and then I woke up.”</em></p><p>Avalon frowned and gently put a hand on his shoulder <em>“I’m sorry… but I assure you I am alright.”</em> she gave him an encouraging smile when he glanced at her.</p><p>“<em>I can see that now”</em> His hand came up and rested over hers, <em>“and I am grateful.”</em></p><p>“<em>Do you think it was a warning?”</em></p><p>“<em>I certainly hope not…. I… I do not wish any harm to you.”</em></p><p>“<em>And I do not want anything to happen to you…”</em> she looked down a moment and when she looked back up she slid her hand up to his cheek.</p><p>He stared at her. Offering comfort in this moment when he had come into her space so rudely? His hand moved up to her cheek, running a thumb along its line. The gesture evoked a soft rumble in her throat as she closed her eyes and pressed her cheek into his palm. It was astonishing to him she continued to enjoy his touch.</p><p>After a few moments she opened her eyes and scooted closer wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He froze, but slowly relaxed in her arms and returned the gesture. Holding each other close as they sat in her nest, her head to his shoulder, his head coming to rest on hers.</p><p>“<em>Do…</em><em> you think you will be able to sleep?”</em> she murmured.</p><p>“<em>Not likely… I’ve never been able to fall back to sleep after a nightmare.”</em> he murmured back.</p><p>“<em>Do you want to try?”</em> she nuzzled into his shoulder.</p><p>“<em>I am very tired…”</em></p><p>She shifted her weight and they were tipping back slowly into her pillows. He didn’t resist only adjusting his position so that he was comfortable, and oh was it comfortable. More so once she scooted up against his side and rested her head on his chest.</p><p>“<em>Stay with me. Perhaps, with both of us, we can keep the nightmares away for one more night.”</em> Her hand slid over his belly as she hugged him, feet and tail tangling with his.</p><p>He nodded nuzzling the top of her head. One hand petting along her back the other resting on her arm. <em>“</em><em>I will… thank you… </em><em>how can I ever repay your kindness...</em><em>”</em></p><p>She sighed settling against him her breathing slowing.</p><p>“<em>Avalon?”</em> he lifted his head just enough to peer at her. She was already asleep nestled in against him. Closing his eyes an invisible force lifted blankets and settled over them. He shifted and rested his muzzle against her head taking in her scent as he listened to her breathing and the rain. Soon he was drifting off as well, more at peace then he could ever remember.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jangling her keys Aspen let herself into the life sciences building. Usually the first one to show up she was grateful for no interruptions as she made her way up to her office. Creaking her door open she stepped inside and spotted Amber asleep in Merlin’s usual place by the window.</p><p>The kadabra snorted and blinked looking up at her bleary eyed.</p><p>“Oh! She have nightmares again?”</p><p>It seemed like it took her a few moments for her brain to come fully online, but suddenly Amber’s eyes went wide and she let out a soft screech before she was just suddenly gone in a static pop.</p><p>“Must have…” Aspen craned her neck looking at the ceiling as she pulled off her scarf and coat starting to put things down before she headed for the hidden attic entrance.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Avalon slowly opened her eyes. Pale light filtered down from the lone skylight, a stillness in her room. She yawned and stretched and suddenly felt something around her middle. Blinking she glanced down and saw his arm around her waist squeezing tight. It all came back, he had rested by her last night, she could feel his warmth against her back and his breath on the back of her second neck. She shivered and took his hand wrapping his arm around her tighter.</p><p>There was a soft mmm in her ear as he slowly came to. He laid there breathing slowly becoming aware of the creature in his arms. <em>“I... have never slept so well…”</em> he murmured to her his mental voice softer then it had ever been.</p><p>“<em>Nor have I…”</em> she replied nestling back against him as she enjoyed their shared warmth.</p><p>“<em>W</em><em>ould.. you want to </em><em>rest like this again?”</em> he ventured.</p><p>Slowly she rolled to her back so she could look up at him. Her hand lighted on his cheek <em>“I would like nothing more.”</em></p><p>Mewtwo searched her face examining her features so close in the pale dawn light before he leaned down and touched his muzzle to hers letting the kiss develop slowly. Her purring deepened and she pressed up against him. Tails entwined, hands roaming over the other, this perfect moment seemed to stretch on forever.</p><p>Till a soft pop sounded on the other side of the room. <em>“Avalon!” </em>Amber glanced around spotting the situation. She let out a squeak and pulled on her own ears out of frustration.</p><p>“<em>Av… Oh WHOA! Uhh…. Avalon! You.. Yeah.. Mother.. Aspen.. Morgan.. your mother is coming!”</em></p><p>He broke the kiss and looked at the frantic kadabra then past her as he heard the door below creaking open. Avalon popped up to an elbow watching with wide eyes.</p><p>He turned back to her, cupped her face in both hands, and gave her a rushed kiss that left her breathless. <em>“When you can, go to your cabin, I will find you then.”</em></p><p>She barely got to nod in agreement before the static crack of his teleport went off and she was left to go limp in the bedding.</p><p>Amber scampered over and dropped into the blankets in his place making like she was shaking Avalon awake.</p><p>It took Avalon a couple moments to catch on with a soft <em>“thank you”</em></p><p>Floorboards creaked and Aspen popped her head around the brick of the fireplace <span>“Is everything okay Kiddo?”</span></p><p>“<em>y... yes... just a bad dream!”</em> she was certainly flustered and disheveled enough for the lie to pass.</p><p>Aspen smiled at her daughter <span>“I could order a nice breakfast for us if you want? Would you like that? Waffles? Hows that sound?”</span></p><p>Avalon sat up slowly rubbing her head as Amber pat on her shoulder <em>“That sounds wonderful.. I will be down in a moment…”</em></p><p>Her mother smiled and retreated back for the stairs.</p><p>Letting out a heavy sigh Avalon dropped into the nest. <em>“Thank you Amber…”</em></p><p>Amber huffed and patted her <em>“Well... I guess I know you are getting along.”</em></p><p>All Avalon could say to that was to let out a disgruntled snort as Amber squeaked out a laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some decisions are made.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walls of storm rose all around the island, cutting it off from the rest of the world. An island of an island. It was otherwise still when Mewtwo teleported to the old arena landing in its center. The smell of steam and heated metal spoke of a match just missed. He stared at the floor here a moment trying to not let too many old memories ruin his mood.</p><p>Shaking off the remembrance he floated for the doors. Inside the others were about their business a few pausing to watch him pass. He was never deeply social with them, but he had been even more aloof then normal these past weeks. They worried, he could feel it in the air like a smog.</p><p>Food was being passed among them, but he was not hungry, not right now. Instead he floated upwards through the center of the double spiral stairs through the floorto his observation room.After twenty years the screens seemed antiquated and dusty, but it was still a place to be alone.</p><p>Mewtwo stood and contemplated the storm, it seemed calmer today, a reflection of his mood perhaps. As he stood there processing his thoughts and feelings he felt a presence behind him and heard the soft hum of levitation flight.</p><p>The gardevoir, stayed back a respectful distance.<em> “Mewtwo, you return? Was the emergency handled? We were all concerned when you didn’t return right away. Is everything alright?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“It was… an enlightening and new experience… everything is fine thank you.”</em>
</p><p>She folded her hands in front of her <em>“Was it? That is wonderful if unexpected news. What did you learn?”</em></p><p>Mewtwo glanced back at the green and white pokemon. <em>“I learned… and I have been aware of for a little while now that there is another Mewtwo.”</em></p><p>Whatever she expected him to say, it certainly wasn't that.She gasped and covered her mouth. Suddenly her teachers strange behavior clicked into place. <em>“Another Mewtwo? They dared make a second one?”</em></p><p><em>“They did…. About five years after I was made… And… she is... beautiful...”</em> he looked at his hands as the admission simply tumbled out of him.</p><p>The fairy grinned, this was the sort of thing she lived for. <em>“Is she now? Well that’s good news, seems you have a new friend, correct?”</em></p><p>He glanced back at her again <em>“Mind your tone student…”</em> he instantly regretted it and leaned on the window ledge. If he was going to talk to anyone in the whole world about this who else would it be but his student? Besides, how could he hide anything from one of the more powerful empaths that existed? His turmoil had to feel like an oncoming storm to her.</p><p>With a sigh Mewtwo turned to face her, she had stepped a little closer with a look of concern on her features. He steeled himself for... sharing. <em>“I am sorry… I just… shes not just a new friend. I… feel things with her… when I am around her… her presence...”</em></p><p>
  <em>“What kind of things?”</em>
</p><p>He looked back out the window. <em>“I don’t know. Unfamiliar things. Things I cannot name and have never felt before.”</em></p><p>The gardevoir moved up beside him, watching out the window with him as pokemon started filing out into the arena to spar. <em>“Describe them to me. I’ll attempt translate them for you if you wish?”</em></p><p>Nodding he closed his eyes trying to sort through the jumble in his mind with little success. <em>“Warmth… that feels like it just sits in my chest… A giddy feeling I think… close to when I successfully complete a project, but not quite? And the last one… I feel… helpless…” he scowled “the last one is not correct but I do not know how else to describe it.”</em></p><p>The fairy focused listening to him and explain as she tried to glean the feelings behind his words.The answers made her smile <em>“Mewtwo, you are describing relaxation, comfort, happiness, and even perhaps… well....”</em></p><p><em>“Well what?”</em> he snapped his eyes open.</p><p>She shrugged <em>“affection… Love... or at least the start of it.”</em></p><p>He blinked and forced his gaze out the window <em>“Am I even capable of such a thing?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Clearly you are. She’s found that place inside of you and awoken something. But love isn’t a switch that is just flipped on. The start of it, the affection you are clearly feeling. From here its a matter of nurturing those seeds till they bloom.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Should I be worried? Could it be another ploy?”</em>
</p><p>She let out a soft laugh <em>“Nooo… They couldn’t make another one and expect you to fall in love with them on the merit of them existing alone. Make another to lure you in perhaps but no, your love.. should you pursue it.. is not a trap despite what you may have been told in the past. Does she know why she was made? Has she told you?”</em></p><p>He nodded <em>“Medical research and because I had gotten away. A replacement in essence…”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Well then I doubt she was made to capture you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then… what do I do? Should I keep seeing her? She’s expressed concerns that I wont return. Yet I want to see her. I find myself missing her even now. But what if I somehow make her hate me? Or I hurt her or cause her harm?”</em>
</p><p>That soft laugh. <em>“Of course you keep seeing her. Even if you remain just friends, having one of your own kind to speak to would a massive relief and comfort to you, I’m sure. As for the rest. The fact you care about that says to me you will do everything you can to avoid that end.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“I see.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mewtwo, I have often said you think a lot about things to the point of deconstructing them. This would be a good time to see what happens rather than over thinking the situation until it’s completely wrung out.”</em>
</p><p>He regarded her with a frown.</p><p>
  <em>“What happens next will be determined by both of you. There is no show of power here that can help you. No skill set you have developed over your life can really prepare you for what may come next. You must learn more of her. About her. From her. Spend time talking to her. The rest will fall into place. Wouldn't you rather see this through and what could be instead of worrying so much about what might be that you let her slip through your fingers?”</em>
</p><p><em>“I do not want to lose her…”</em> He looked up at her his face softer then she had ever seen it <em>“Do you think that is the best course of action?”</em></p><p>She nodded <em>“I do, with all of my being. I foresaw that you would one day find someone that spoke to your heart. Don’t let her slip away, Mewtwo. She is special.”</em></p><p><em>“I see. Thank you, I appreciate the advice.”</em> his usual scowl settled back into place and he looked out at the storm again.</p><p>
  <em>“Of course. Just remember, you need to show her attention, nurture these seeds. Shes likely suffered as much as you have. Be there for her, she might not be as… stoic as you are.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will head back out tonight to see if she is free. Can you handle things here again without me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course. I wouldn’t be your student if I couldn’t handle a few rabblerousers that want to spar way too late.”</em>
</p><p>He nodded allowing her to depart.</p><p>She floated back, but paused near the entry in the floor<em> “One question, does she have a name?”</em></p><p>Mewtwo looked back over his shoulder at her<em> “Avalon... her name is Avalon.”</em><br/><br/><em>“Oh… that is a lovely name.”</em> She smiled in her enigmatic way and drifted down into the main room below, leaving him to ponder.</p><p>
  <em>“Avalon...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mist threaded its fingers through the woodlands as dusk laid its blanket over the coastline. Deep in the woods, yet still reached by the distant roar of waves, a figure picked along a small brook that tumbled between mossy stones. Its cloaked form paused to squat down on one of the rocks as it reached a pale inhuman hand into the freezing waters plucking out an ice white stone.</p><p>Avalon held the gem up peering at it in the quickly vanishing light when she heard it, the soft fluttering of fabric and the low hum of psychic flight, he was here.</p><p><em>"Hello again."</em> his voice rumbled pleasantly in her mind.</p><p>She stood turning to face him careful not to drag the cloak through the water <em>"I almost thought you wouldn't come back.…"</em> her tone playful instead of fearful.</p><p>"<em>I wanted to wait for the right chance. There were several times I could have reappeared, but it would have been high risk."</em> he stayed hovering looking down at her.</p><p>Her eyes glowed from the depths of her hood as she looked up at him<em> "I understand. I haven't made it easy for you these past days. I had certain things I had to do to appease my creator so she would be less suspicious of my time up here... have you... been doing thinking while you were away?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"I have. A considerable amount. You?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"mmm.... yes… and I missed you more then I thought I would…”</em>
</p><p>He nodded drifting down to hover before her over the water. <em>"I… have missed you as well... and I want to know you better Avalon."</em></p><p>She tilted her head <em>“...I would like that"</em></p><p>"<em>We are alike and yet… your life experiences are so different from my own..."</em></p><p><em>"You do not need to justify it. If you wish to learn about me and be part of my life you simply choose to do so because you want to. No other reason is needed. But we can take those moments to learn from one another?"</em> she smiled at him.</p><p>Mewtwo looked away and nodded <em>"We certainly can. I will teach you what I know and I will gladly learn from you."</em></p><p><em>"I look forward to that... I... was never trained like you were... you could say I’m as close to wild as possible."</em> she looked around at the woods confirming they were indeed alone then up at him.</p><p>
  <em>"I could help train you in similar ways that I was. Less cruel of course…"</em>
</p><p>They stared at each other for a long moment, both fully aware they were deflecting and making small talk before Avalon broke the silence. <em>"do... you... not want to come near me?"</em></p><p><em>"...I did not wish to presume."</em> He hesitated before floating up to her just within reach.</p><p>She blinked and gently placed her palms on his chest as he closed the rest of the distance at her unspoken invitation. The warmth of him against her was a nice contrast from the cold <em>"...was this part of what you thought of?"</em></p><p><em>"Yes… I admit… being close to you again figured often in my thoughts”</em> He reached up and gently brushed a hand over her cheek before putting his hands over hers on his chest <em>“I just… do not know how much I am allowed to do freely.”</em></p><p>She let him take her hands smiling softly <em>"what if... if you do something I don’t like... I tell you?"</em></p><p><em>"Yes…”</em> he stared into her eyes feeling something warm bloom in his chest.</p><p>
  <em>"...and can you do the same for me?"</em>
</p><p><em>"I can accept that…”</em> he smiled reaching up to push her hood back.</p><p>Avalon let it fall back as she matched his gaze <em>“if... I know what to even do now... I.... would like to experience things with you... I... if you are wanting and willing?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"I am wanting and willing… if you are?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am."</em>
</p><p>He smiled and leaned his head to hers pulling her into an embrace as he lifted off the rock with her. Her arms slipped around his waist as she nuzzled him. <em>"You… I’ve thought of little else since the night we met."</em></p><p><em>"And I've been thinking about you…"</em>. He knew she could fly on her own, but he still held her close like she couldn’t. Tails slowly twinned together like a double helix as they hovered over the creek rotating slowly.</p><p>Her hand lighted on his cheek <em>“you... are so beautiful"</em> not a freak or disfigured, beautiful.</p><p>He blinked never expecting anyone to describe him in such a way but he mirrored her touch <em>“as are you… breathtaking...”</em></p><p>Avalon brushed her muzzle along his <em>"I want..."</em></p><p><em>“Yes?”</em> he returned the brush breathing her in, quietly pleading she would say it.</p><p><em>"I… think I want you… I think that is what this is… I think I know now what I needed…."</em> she breathed over his mouth shaking in his arms.</p><p><em>"Then… you shall have it.”</em> They kissed, hesitation vanishing like mist before a fire. Arms wrapped around one another under their cloaks as their hearts beat in time. The rush of their pulse drowning out all sound. He spun them in an elation his heart had never known before as they lifted higher into the sheltering fog.</p><p>Rain began to fall, pattering on leaves. A peal of distant thunder rumbled across the landscape. Thoughts touch, nothing like before where answers were sought, but gentle invitation into something deeper. Sensations and emotions bled from one to the other. Both feared this was some dream and any moment they could wake up, oh but what a dream. Lost in one another in ways they never thought possible, and for at least one night, tonight, mind body and spirit were given well deserved solace and peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mornings as sweet as night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning arrived filling the world with pearly light. Rain tapped on tin roof. The rich smell of rain and water, the faint scent of loam, and of something else. Sweet flowers and an earthy richness he couldn’t place filled Mewtwos nose.</p><p>He was still half asleep after what felt like the deepest rest he had ever had. Groggy, he breathed in deep, filling his nose with those scents again feeling the rest of his senses fully coming back to him. Tap tap on the roof from the rain, soft breathing, warmth beside him, soft bedding wrapped around him, wait…</p><p>Slowly he opened his eyes taking in the rustic wooden rafters, felt the warm weight against him. Like a flash it came back to him, last night, in the fog, him and her. Her touch had felt like the electricity that had danced in the sky around them. Had it really happened? He almost dared not look down in case it was all a dream. When he finally swallowed his fear he saw a white furred head resting on his chest, her arm draped over his belly.</p><p>Eyes wide and with trembling hand he gently placed a palm on her back feeling the silk soft fur. Warm, alive and very real. Real, this had happened, with her. Carefully he wrapped his arms around her and rested his muzzle to her head.</p><p>A soft rumble started in Avalon’s chest having been so gently disturbed. Still mostly asleep she nudged her muzzle up under his chin and let out a soundless sigh. He kissed the base of her ear and exhaled never wanting this moment to end. Just looking at her and feeling her here made his chest warm, in utter awe that this was in fact real. Her arms tightened around him as she continued to nuzzle his chest and neck in sleepy bliss. He found himself doing the same petting along her back as he nuzzled her head.</p><p>Eventually her attentions slowed to a stop and her eyes fluttered open. Her hand traced along his arm as the very same revelations he had now raced through her own mind. Snapping her head up she met his gaze.</p><p>He smiled as he touched her cheek <em>“Good Morning”</em></p><p>Avalon stared back, her mouth dropped open in shock as she reached out to touch his face <em>"g... good morning... you.. you are real."</em></p><p>
  <em>"And you are real. A strange world, isn't it?"</em>
</p><p><em>"it is..."</em> she continued to touch him in wonder, first his face then his chest pausing to feel his heartbeat.</p><p>He watched her marvel at him placing a hand over hers on his heart <em>"I never dreamed…"</em></p><p><em>"...it could be possible..."</em> she closed her eyes <em>"... to be touched by another... </em><em>to want to be touched…</em><em>"</em></p><p><em>"...To feel it... to experience it..." </em>A rumbled started in his chest, deeper and louder then hers. Shifting to his side a little he tangled limbs and tail with her, foreheads touching, eyes closed.</p><p>
  <em>"that.. last night was... was..." </em>
</p><p>“…<em>a wonder”</em> keeping her hand in place with his own, he gently pressed his other hand on her chest over her heart feeling both beat in time. Warmth flowed between them with their hands placed so. Heads bent to one another in reverence.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I</em><em>s our long loneliness </em><em>finally </em><em>over?"</em> she dared to ask.</p><p><em>"I would say so. I </em><em>see no</em><em> reason to part ways now."</em> he murmured back.</p><p>Avalon’s ears perked <em>"truly?"</em> she could feel her heart skip a beat.</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. What would be the point of separating now?"</em>
</p><p><em>"I... I don't know? I just... for a moment wondered if you would leave?"</em> she bit her lip.</p><p>“<em>why do you worry </em><em>so much about this</em><em>?”</em> he lifted his head and looked down at her as he sat up to an elbow.</p><p>She stayed on her side eyes squeezed shut <em>“</em><em>mother... she said a lot of men do not stick around…” </em></p><p>“<em>That is her experience... and thankfully I am not a man.”</em> he reached down and cupped her chin so he could look at her face <em>“well not a hu-man… </em><em>I am male…”</em></p><p>“<em>Oh.. I know…</em><em>”</em> she grinned at him showing fangs.</p><p>He let out a soft chuckle and ran a thumb over her cheek <em>“my point is… I am not like that.. I have no desire to be like that… humans have hurt us both enough, to ape some of their worst behavior would just be allowing them to </em><em>harm us further</em><em>. And while w</em><em>e will temporarily part ways to deal with things that we need to. I can not follow you while you impersonate a human </em><em>for example</em><em>. But </em><em>I swear to you I will </em><em>always come back t</em><em>o you.</em><em>"</em></p><p>Her grin faded and she pushed her cheek into his hand, he could feel tears left behind on his palm.</p><p>He nuzzled her softly. <em>"Do not cry, Avalon. It is alright."</em></p><p><em>"</em><em>I’</em><em>m... not crying"</em> She shivered and nuzzled him back pawing at him as she clung to him. Arms around one another they stayed like this letting her do what she needed. It seemed to open the floodgates as she just let go. All that hurt and solitude finally coming out. It was sadness and joy and everything in between as she sobbed into his shoulder. Confused as he was he felt a twinge from this but kept himself steady for her. After a time she finally calmed and held onto him even tighter <em>"sorry...I just.."</em></p><p><em>"It is alright. </em><em>We’ve both been through so much...</em><em>" </em>He pet on her back trying to help calm her. <em>"...I can not fault you for it."</em></p><p>She took a deep breath and pulled back just enough to look into his eyes <em>"thank you…"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Thank you as well."</em>
</p><p>Her gaze stayed trained on him as he fussed with her tear stained fur for a few more moments before she lurched forward and kissed him. He jumped, frozen in surprise a heartbeat before he kissed her back. Everything about this moment, the pair of them together like this, in a warm bed, in this hidden cabin away from everyone, it was safe, comfortable, like nothing they ever knew. She held the kiss like her life depended on it till they both ran out of air.</p><p>Catching her breath she smiled <em>“Life will never be the same will it?”</em></p><p>
  <em>"It will never be as we knew it, no."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I... cant see that as bad...." </em>
</p><p><em>"Neither can I. A lonely life turned on it's head is a good thing."</em> He smiled back.</p><p>There was a rumble and Avalon blinked glancing down before she let out a raspy silent laugh.</p><p>“<em>When was the last time you ate Avalon?”</em></p><p>“<em>Sometime yesterday…”</em></p><p>“<em>Then you should eat something.”</em> he smirked <em>“I suppose there is </em><em>not</em><em> a lot here?”</em></p><p><em>"</em><em>Not really but...</em> <em>I can find something.</em><em>"</em> Reluctantly she pulled away from him and made her way down to the kitchen to rummage around.</p><p>Mewtwo stayed in place watching her go before he flopped to his back. There was a strange light feeling in him that was new to go along with everything else. And there was SO MUCH of everything else it all bounced around in his thoughts like so much dust in a tornado. He meant what he said to her and it surprised him in a way. Always prided himself on his independence and yet he was finding he was alright with this. This wasn't like his previous ‘partnership’ there was already give and take and he trusted her, she was kind and open in a way he had never expected, and that was of course ignoring the new aspect of their relationship. Something he never dreamed would happen.</p><p>There was a loud thud from downstairs and he rolled from the bed. Moving over to the stairs he peered through the railing into the kitchen. Avalon was crouched on the floor her upper body devoured by deep cabinets. <em>“Are... you alright?”</em></p><p>At the sound of his voice she jerked and there was an even louder thud. <em>“Ow!”</em> Her tail flailed as she hastily backed out holding a large canister, a fat jolly looking chansey on the label. “<em>Yes…”</em> her free hand came up to her head closing an eye.</p><p>He grimaced <em>“I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”</em><br/><br/><em>“</em><em>I</em><em>t’s just a bump I’m fine… are you okay?”</em> She shifted and sat on the floor holding the canister in both hands.</p><p>“<em>Yes.. I just was wondering what you were doing”</em> Stepping over he offered a hand up which she took. Pulling herself to her feet she bounced into him.</p><p>They locked eyes for a heartbeat before she looked away drumming her fingers on the canister <em>“Dehydrated eggs”</em></p><p>He blinked <em>“what?”</em></p><p>She held up the canister <em>“eggs.. dried out.. they can be cooked with a little water and its not awful… its not exactly great either”</em></p><p>“<em>Dried eggs sound.. dubious at best. Why are they dried out?”</em></p><p>“<em>It preserves them. Makes them shelf stable. So you can store them longer? These should still be good I think?”</em> She peered down at the canister turning it over in her hands.</p><p>“<em>And you know how to cook these?”</em></p><p>She nodded <em>“I know a little…”</em> moving over to the stove he followed peering at her as she worked. A pan levitated off its hook and landed on the burner. A bowl floated from a shelf and hovered under the water faucet for a moment as she continued to read the canister. That too floated from her hands and opened dumping its contents into the bowl things mixing with unseen hands. <em>“Mother taught me… and I was glad to learn I’</em><em>ve eaten too many things raw in my life…"</em></p><p>He scrunched up his face. <em>"I do not blame you. Despite my reservations of humans, their cooking is good."</em></p><p><em>"</em><em>H</em><em>umans a</em><em>re not</em><em> all bad... most maybe... </em><em>the bad ones really are terrible in ways we have both seen first hand… yet </em><em>the good ones are so good..."</em> dumping the egg goo in the pan she gave them a cursory stir before she let the heat do its thing. <em>"mother says cooking food for psychic types helps us be better at it... big</em><em>ger</em><em> brains need ready energy </em><em>that cooking unlocks</em><em> or something like that."</em></p><p>Nodding he kept his attention glued on what she was doing <em>"That makes sense.”</em> he glanced at her <em>“...</em><em>And I </em><em>do </em><em>know not all humans </em><em>are awful</em><em>. I have met at least one… </em><em>one</em><em> that I eventually trusted to know I still </em><em>live</em><em>."</em></p><p>Avalon returned the glance. <em>“The Boy?”</em></p><p>Mewtwo nodded <em>“the Boy…”</em></p><p>She turned off the heat and floated a pair of bowls down for them transferring the egg slop to them. <em>“Do you keep in touch with him?”</em></p><p>He shook his head as he followed her into the main room where she set down the food <em>“I do not no… as much as he helped me there was nothing in the young man’s life that would have been aided by my presence.”</em></p><p>“<em>Because of what happened?”</em> she settled on the couch with the bowl in her lap.</p><p>He settled beside her doing the same staring at the food <em>“Yes… we killed him.. or so it seemed. To this day I still do not understand how he survived.. tears…”</em> he shook his head and stabbed into his food.</p><p>Avalon watched him and put a gentle hand on his leg. <em>“Your actions are what hurt him. Not you simply existing. You are not cursed. I… please do not think you have to run away and stay away to protect others. It’s not like that.”</em></p><p>He slid his gaze her way <em>“I will not hurt you by proxy?”</em></p><p>She chuckled and turned to her food <em>“No… even if somehow you did I’m </em><em>maybe</em> <em>just </em><em>a little more stalwart then a human child.”</em> turning a morsel on her fork she mused <em>"there was a time I ate these raw..."</em></p><p>He blanched <em>"</em><em>I do not think I could do that… </em><em>Which is why I have taken to </em><em>pilfering</em><em> food from humans </em><em>when the opportunity strikes.”</em></p><p>Avalon let out a snort and continued to eat.</p><p>His ear flicked <em>"do you do that too? Steal food from humans?"</em></p><p><em>"I do... often..."</em> she smiled <em>"unless </em><em>I’</em><em>m pretending to be human… </em><em>well even then I tend to take things,</em><em> but then </em><em>I’</em><em>m usually with my maker…"</em></p><p><em>"Your </em><em>creator..</em><em>. You said she takes care of you? </em><em>Does she truly care?</em><em>"</em> He wrapped his tail around his knees as he leaned back.</p><p><em>"she... She </em><em>nursed me back to health</em><em> after she took me in and taught me things.. how to speak.. read... and other basics… </em><em>she risked everything to make sure I wasn't going to be harmed </em><em>any more</em><em>. To bring me here for recovery. So </em><em>I’</em><em>m fairly certain she cares. She considers me he daughter.</em><em>"</em> Avalon idly poked her eggs thinking it over.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I'm honestly surprised. You are fortunate to have had that</em><em>. It gave you guidance. At least you were not lost to the world for too long."</em> he looked over at her, watching her, still shocked this was happening.</p><p><em>"I was more or less a very intelligent animal for </em><em>five</em><em> years… </em><em>she changed that.”</em> She set her empty bowl down and sat back resting her head on the back of the couch.</p><p><em>"And thanks to her, you are learned, cared for, </em><em>and you were</em><em> kept safe and hidden."</em> he finished as well setting his down as he leaned back with her an elbow on the back of the couch.</p><p><em>"yes.... it would seem so... I still have a lot to learn... but.. in time..."</em> she looked over at him.</p><p><em>"In time, yes. But </em><em>now I can help too</em><em>."</em> He smiled at her softly.</p><p>
  <em>"That.. will be interesting…"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I hope so. I have much I could show you, if you wished."</em>
</p><p>“<em>I think I would like that yes.. provided we can do any teaching without getting distracted.”</em> She laughed softly, but then suddenly stiffened. A tendril of psychic power touched her mind.</p><p>Mewtwo perked and tried his best to dull his aura. As impossible of a task as that might be. <em>“what is that?”</em></p><p><em>Avalons eyes glowed as she stared off into empty space. </em><em>“Merlin…</em><em> mothers Alakazam… hes asking after me. Mother wants me down in the city. </em><em>I told them to give me a little bit, but I have to go soon.</em><em>”</em> she frowned and looked down her ears wilting a bit.</p><p>His hand found hers and squeezed <em>"Do not worry. I will still be around. And if you can remember this feeling, </em><em>of our minds touching,</em><em> you can always reach out to me </em><em>anywhere in the world</em><em>. </em><em>In fact I don’t think I could ever lose track of you now.”</em></p><p>“<em>No?”</em></p><p>He looked down <em>“No”</em> taking her by the hands he stood and pulled her with him till they were both standing chest to chest. She blinked up at him, but surrendered to the hug wrapping her arms around him. After a moment of this he floated them up in the middle of the main room holding her close as he looked down at her <em>“You said it yourself. Our lives are forever changed. You are part of my life now and I do not intend to change that back to the way things were. What we experienced last night was.. indescribable… wonderful.. I still feel amazing. So d</em><em>o not be sad. We will come together again when we can."</em></p><p><em>"I hope so.... I.. don't want a world without you in it now that I know I can have it..."</em> she nuzzled his neck softly <em>"Come find me soon…"</em></p><p>He nodded cupping her chin so he could kiss her. <em>"I will. Now that I know where to find you, I will be back as soon as I can."</em></p><p>They hung in the air in their embrace, tails coiling, before he finally let her go. <em>"Go ahead. You don't want to keep her waiting and draw suspicion."</em></p><p>She looked at him pain clear on her face <em>"of course... soon"</em> after some hesitation she turned and flew out the door her form shimmering as she vanished from view.</p><p>Once he was certain she had gone he focused on the island and with a high pitched pop he vanished, teleporting back to the island and what was likely going to be a million questions.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Forgive them for being repetitive and talking about going to teach and train.  They are new to this and keep getting distracted.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time spent apart makes the heart fonder.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning sun shined down through the eye of the storm, illuminating the hidden island fortress that was Mewtwos home. The residents took the rare chance to enjoy the sun while they could. Some played, others relaxed. Among them a large venusaur with odd stripes basked in the center of the arena floor. Dwarfed by the massive grass pokemon a little meowth shared the sunbeam laying on his back as he watched the clouds spin around them.</p><p>“You know? The Big guy’s been gone a lot lately…”</p><p>The venusaur cracked open an eye “And? He can do as he pleases.”</p><p>“I know I know, its just.” the little cat waved a paw in the air “I hope he’s okay. Yah know?”</p><p>Letting out a low rumble she closed her eyes and shifted to get better sun on her back with a rustle of leaves. “Of course he is okay. He is mewtwo, he is the most powerful of us all.”</p><p>“yeaah but, power isn't everything. Its been so long since everything and well I cant imagine being him. The rest of us could leave and be fine. Some of us did. We would exist in the world and none would be the wiser. Him? This is it… it has to be. Sad?”</p><p>The large reptile let out a sigh “Sad?”</p><p>“yeah you heard me. Sad.”</p><p>Whatever retort she was going to give the little cat was cut short as she looked up at the sound of a teleport. Mewtwo appeared over the arena, looked over everyone, and headed strait for the tallest spire without a word.</p><p>“You see that?”</p><p>“See what?”</p><p>“He looked sad!”</p><p>“He teleported in and looked at everyone before he headed to his control room. There’s nothing magical about that.”<br/><br/>“no, normally he would check on us all before he headed in. But you see that? Not a word.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean he is sad.”<br/><br/>“But it does mean something is going on. Something is up I’m telling you.”<br/><br/>The venusaur looked up at the tower where her creator had vanished, silent as she thought it over. “Maybe so…”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Mewtwo entered the control room and took a deep breath of the stale air. With a wrinkle of his nose he waved a hand and the windows all flung open letting in unseasonable warm air and light. Seeming satisfied with that he approached the chair and work station, slowing a bit as he was seized with indecision. Normally he would check on a few things first thing, but morning had passed, at least for him. No he found himself uninterested in it.</p><p>His mind was still back in that bed with her. In that warm moment, waking up with her in his arms. He found himself wandering out of the control room down into the main floor. A few of the others still slept in here but not many. The few waking up gave him a nod and watched him pass, making his way to the labs.</p><p>Down in that space is was cold and dark. Built out of the bones of the lab he was born in, it never saw the sun here. He wasn't the only one born here. Passing the recess with the charred remains of his chamber he moved by the giant machine he had rebuilt. So many of the others here were created in these rooms. By his hands, now all his friends and family. Yet a second mewtwo, one he couldn’t imagine a world without, existed without his top of the line cloning facility. She had explained why she had been made, but where, how had…</p><p>“<em>Good morning, Mewtwo.”</em></p><p>He blinked and turned as Gardevoir descended into the lab with him, hands clasped in front of her. With a frown he nodded to her. <em>“I should have expected you would be awake this early.”</em></p><p>She tilted her head <em>“</em><em>Teacher, </em><em>I’m always up this early.</em><em>”</em></p><p>Staring for a couple beats, he flicked his tail before looking away to head over to his work tables. <em>“Right.. of course.”</em> how long was he laying there with her after all? With the time differences… it had to be… hours. Maybe they had breakfast for lunch.</p><p>The fairy floated over after him landing nearby as he picked up a blowtorch.<em>“How was your sleepover?”</em></p><p>There was a clatter as he lost grip on it, fumbling to recapture it in his odd hands. He took a deep breath and righted it before he bent over some half assembled device. <em>“It was nice. Comforting.” </em></p><p>She watched this fumble with a smirk <em>“Mewtwo, Something is </em><em>troubling you</em><em>. </em><em>I don’t need to be an empath to see that. Your emotions are clearly in turmoil.</em><em> Please, tell me what is on your mind.” </em></p><p>He didn't turn, but paused in his work. <em>“You know, you are very nosy at times.” </em></p><p>“<em>It’s what I do.”</em> She smiled.</p><p>Mewtwo looked at the crazy device on the table, staring past it as he thought.<em> “Alright. Do you recall that other </em><em>m</em><em>ewtwo I mentioned?” </em></p><p>“<em>Of course! </em><em>I</em><em>t was just a few days ago </em><em>and it was hardly small news</em><em>. </em><em>Don’t worry I haven't mentioned it to the others.</em><em> I presume that is where you have been?</em><em>”</em></p><p>“<em>Y... yes. She and I… have developed that warm feeling even more.” </em></p><p>“<em>Did you now? That </em><em>is</em><em> what humans call puppy love. A burgeoning romance from what I can tell. Go on.” </em>she leaned on the table and folded her arms.</p><p>Suddenly his throat felt dry. This was absurd, he wasn't even this uneasy facing down his old partner. <em>“She and I did something together. Something </em><em>special</em><em>... We… </em><em>we…</em><em>”</em></p><p>“<em>you...?”</em> she motioned for him to go on.</p><p>“<em>we…</em><em> well… we… I suppose the technical term…”</em> he set the blowtorch down and frowned staring at the wall.</p><p>“<em>Technical term?”</em> she puzzled over it before it clicked <em>“OH! I mean.. I don’t want to assume. But you… did… you.. and her… </em><em>did… I’m sorr</em><em>y</em><em> am I understanding you right?</em><em>”</em></p><p>“<em>Don’t make me say it...</em><em>”</em> he closed his eyes.</p><p>Her eyes went wide <em>“You... mated?”</em></p><p>“<em>Correct.” </em></p><p>Once she recovered from that shock she floated over closer <em>“That is indeed very special. You have chosen her to be your mate </em><em>and companion then</em><em>?” </em></p><p>“<em>It… well… it came so fast… we were close… and...” </em></p><p>“<em>...Oh my…” </em></p><p>“<em>And then… we did that… thing humans do... Kissing.” </em></p><p>Gardevoir smiled and tried to not roll her eyes. She forgot how naive he was in some ways despite his power. <em>“Did you like it?” </em></p><p>“<em>I… I did, yes. It was nice. Then we started… touching.” </em></p><p>“<em>Did you now?” </em></p><p>“<em>Yes. She is so soft.. and… it…. Just.. happened” </em></p><p>“<em>That's often how it happens yes… did you both enjoy it?”</em></p><p>“<em>It was exciting… I was nervous… scared even. So was she… but it felt so… right.”</em> He picked up a random unfinished part from his work table, turning it over in his hands.</p><p>The fairy grinned <em>“That is how you know you have someone right for you. If everything feels ‘just right’… Are you still scared or embarrassed?” </em></p><p>“<em>Scared, maybe. We didn’t even really discuss repercussions for this act…”</em></p><p>“<em>Repercussions?”</em></p><p>“<em>I </em><em>a</em><em>m a geneticist myself Gardevoir, I understand biology. I know the intended outcome of mating for every other living thing in the world.”</em> he stared at the bit of metal he held.</p><p>She reeled, this was a lot of earth shattering information all at once. <em>“You don’t think you could, could you?”</em></p><p>“<em>I don’t know. Our DNA might be too ruined or unstable for anything to happen.”</em></p><p>“<em>But it’s possible isn't it?”</em></p><p>He bobbed his head <em>“Anything is possible… how possible I just don’t know right now. </em><em>That</em><em> means every time </em><em>we take that</em><em> chance.” </em></p><p>“<em>Like you said, you understand biology. And you have studied your own records correct?”</em></p><p>“<em>Correct”</em></p><p>“<em>So then can’t you make an educated guess?”</em></p><p>He set the part down and rested his hands on the table. <em>“It </em><em>i</em><em>s.. highly improbable… </em><em>they were only </em><em>focused on using me as a weapon and nothing more. The fact that I was even able to carry out this act with her was likely because when they were creating me it would have been an extra effort, an extra step to remove my ability to... then to simply let it be. There was never any mention of that part of me in the records one way or the other. No plans to remove or make use of. Meaning, </em><em>that while I am… mmm… equipped… I am </em><em>likely not </em><em>viable. </em><em>And with her.. I have yet to read her files but I suspect it was similar circumstances.</em><em>”</em></p><p>“<em>Ah, well but it could happen. Anything is possible.”</em></p><p>“<em>I did say that, yes.”</em></p><p>“<em>And if it did happen you are worried that you might… not be ready for it?”</em></p><p>He gritted his teeth and looked away <em>“Yes.”</em></p><p>“<em>That you would mess up some how? making your offspring end up like you?”</em></p><p>“<em>You know me too well. Stop that.” </em></p><p>The fairy smiled <em>“Unfortunately, I can not. </em><em>You have been my teacher too long.</em><em>”</em></p><p>Mewtwo nodded and looked back at her at last. <em>“I am scared I will </em><em>ruin this. Ruin everything</em><em>. Lose her. Lose everything again. </em><em>I.. it would be so much to lose.</em><em>” </em></p><p>She smiled up at him. <em>“Fear is strong, you know this. But you are fearless, well aware of yourself and what can happen. You won’t mess it up, you are smarter than that. She s</em><em>ounds</em><em> very intelligent as well. You both can figure it out if it ever does come to pass.” </em></p><p>He nodded and glanced away. <em>“What do I do </em><em>now</em><em>? I </em><em>could feel her fears, she worries I will leave. Abandon her. Now I wonder if I should… to protect her… yet...</em><em>”</em></p><p>Gardevoir reached up and took his cheek in hand, turning him back to look at her with a little force. <em>“N</em><em>O</em><em>. That </em><em>might be some species maybe, </em><em>who are so solitary</em><em>. And you might think it’s protecting her. But y</em><em>ou and her</em><em> are two of a kind. No one else is like you. </em><em>So</em><em> the question is: Do you </em><em>want</em><em> to leave her?” </em></p><p>He stared at her, it was not often she touched him at all, let alone like this. <em>“No.”</em></p><p>“<em>Do you wish to simply attempt to procreate with her and no more? Or enjoy her physically and nothing else? Hurt her? Use her?” </em></p><p>“<em>No</em><em>. No the thought of hurting her...</em><em>”</em> she felt him shudder <em>“I…”</em></p><p>“<em>Care about her?”</em></p><p>He locked eyes on her feeling the hot prickle of rage at being so questioned, but he finally sighed <em>“...Yes”</em></p><p>“<em>Then why would you leave? You are beholden to none. And neither is she. Forge your own paths forward. If you wish to remain with her, do that. Spend time with her. Worry about the consequences later. For once in your life, Mewtwo, do not over think the life out of this. Not with something so precious as this.” </em></p><p>“<em>Is that a good idea? What if...” </em></p><p>“<em>Of course it is! You are not a monster. You wouldn't hurt her on purpose. I know you better then that. If anything leaving her with her being so scared of being abandoned would probably hurt her more then anything you THINK you might do.”</em></p><p>Mewtwo sighed <em>“</em><em>I understand… even with..”</em></p><p>“<em>Yes!”</em></p><p>He nodded and pulled his face from her grasp to look at his device, hesitating before speaking again. <em>“Should I… </em><em>should we…. Allow ourselves to… let it happen again?</em><em>” </em></p><p>“<em>I will be honest with you, Mewtwo. You have been around for twenty years and you have been part of this family, but not among it? You have remained distant. No matter how you go about it I think you should embrace anything that makes you feel connected to someone else, to her. Did you feel connected to her? Did you both enjoy yourselves?”</em></p><p>“<em>Very much so, yes.”</em></p><p>“<em>Then do </em><em>whatever </em><em>you both want to. Lives are short, enjoy them.”</em></p><p>Mewtwo let out a deep chuckle.<em> “You know I am likely immortal?” </em></p><p>“<em>All the more reason. An eternity alone?”</em></p><p>“<em>That dose not sound enjoyable no.”</em></p><p>“<em>Nor should it, but also get to know her. If you care about her show it in every way you can and find more ways if you don’t know. She is one of a kind. Cherish her.” </em></p><p>He nodded. <em>“I will. I will… take that time and learn who and what she is.” </em></p><p>“<em>Just… be personable about it, not stoic and straight to the point like you normally are.”</em></p><p>“<em>Right…”</em> Mewtwo rolled his eyes. She always did like to nag him about opening up.</p><p>She touched his back with fingertips and smiled. <em>“I am glad you have found someone, Mewtwo. You both deserve someone that makes you happy.” </em></p><p>“<em>Thank you, </em><em>student</em><em>. </em><em>It...</em><em> means a lot to me.”</em></p><p>The fairy nodded and smiled, proud of him for coming so far. She turned floating out of the labs.</p><p>Mewtwo stared at his device a little longer before igniting the blowtorch as he set to welding. He would see her again soon. Very soon. Exactly what he wanted to do. He would take what his student said to heart, even if that made him the student this time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“With that being said, contrary to popular belief, can anyone tell me why then despite being labeled as a grass type most grass types are still technically animals?” Aspen turned to the class from the whiteboard and folded her arms.</p><p>A couple tentative hands went up. She nodded at the closest student. “yes go ahead.”</p><p>“Because they move around?”</p><p>She clicked her tongue “Almost but not quite, some animals most commonly some undersea life can look like plants to us but are in fact animals. So why is that?”</p><p>Hands went up, but not as many as before. Aspen sighed and pointed at a red haired young woman wearing all black. “Yes Dana?”</p><p>“The presence of a cell wall?”</p><p>“Correct!” she turned and motioned to the board “Many that we have defined as grass types still lack a cell wall in the majority of their cells despite the presence of chlorophyll in their bodies either through symbiosis or evolution.”</p><p>Movement near the door got her attention cutting off her next thought. A certain lanky professor had just come up and peered into the room before ducking back. Glancing at the clock she saw it was five till noon. “Okay class, I need you to read the chapter on cell division by Friday. Pay special attention to mitosis verses meiosis.” She hadn't even finished her sentence when papers began to shuffle and bags packed. Aspen shook her head and moved over to the classroom desk packing up her own papers.</p><p>Cunningham wove his way against the stream of students carrying a tied up bag of take out containers. The red headed girl gave him a sly smile as she took up the end of the crowd. He watched her go raising a brow at her in confusion before he looked back. “Don’t worry they do that in my classes too”</p><p>Aspen snorted and glanced at the windowsill. Unlike her main office the windows in the bio lab occupied most of one wall. The counter there covered in plants with a spot for Merlin to relax in. He watched the humans quietly his expression inscrutable.</p><p>“Well, you know how it is with them, it’s almost impossible to teach before lunch. Must have been pizza day or something…” she came around the desk and peered at the bag “What have you got?”</p><p>“Well… umm.. I know you’ve been stressed a bit by everything and thought you maybe hadn’t remembered a lunch so I got you something. New ramen place opened just off campus so I thought we could try it out?” he held up the bag.</p><p>She smirked and motioned him over to the lab table nearest the windows. “You guessed right. I was just gonna grab something quick.” she slid into a stool and smiled as he sat across from her and started unpacking their food. First the soups and then another pack of what looked like dumplings. “How much did you get?”</p><p>“Oh I grabbed extra in case Nala joined us.”</p><p>Aspens smile slipped “She might. I pestered her this morning but she blew me off I think.”</p><p>“That's quite alright!” he replied cheerily as he started in on his lunch. “you can just give her the leftovers if she doesn’t show up.”</p><p>She shook her head and started on her food with a little less zeal. “Don’t hold your breath.”</p><p>“mmm” he slurped up some noodles “She still acting strange?”</p><p>“Yes, been spending a lot of time… uhh… at the house.” she stuffed a morsel into her mouth to keep her from spilling more details.</p><p>“I'm telling yooou.. it’s a Booooy.” he teased in sing song.</p><p>She rolled her eyes and gulped down her bite “Not a boy. I’m dead certain of that.”</p><p>“Morgan please… She’s a young woman? And for certain she doesn’t fit in out There in the rest of the world, but they say there's someone for everyone and university is where a lot of young people find out they are not alone in being…” he shrugged “...Themselves. And besides I don’t mean a BOY boy perse I mean a someone.”</p><p>Aspen sighed “No.. pretty sure she has NO interest in anyone. And you know what that's fine she shouldn’t feel like she has to. God forbid.”</p><p>“Alright alright fine. So what do you think it is then?”</p><p>“what?” she muttered before she finished chewing.</p><p>“What is making her act stranger then usual then?”<br/><br/>“I don’t know”</p><p>That was about when they heard it. A young woman humming a soft tune echoed eerily in the hallway. Aspen froze and went wide eyed as she glanced back to the doorway just as Nala’s head peeked around the frame.</p><p>“Oh there you are” she smiled at them softly as she walked in, Amber padded in right behind her.</p><p>Cunningham stared and shared a look with Aspen who seemed to finally remember to breathe “H.. hey kiddo. In a good mood?”</p><p>The girl stopped short “No? Why?”</p><p>Amber floated over and joined Merlin in the sunbeam chattering in soft squeaks with the older pokemon.</p><p>Aspen glanced over at the pair of foxes before she looked at her daughter “well I’ve never heard you hum before…”</p><p>“Oh.. I just.. felt like it is all.” she sniffed the air “what are you eating?”</p><p>Before she could answer Cunningham piped up “Ramen and dumplings. I got extra in case you showed up for lunch. Do you want any?”</p><p>She smiled and slid up onto a stool next to Aspen “Please?”</p><p>“You.. have an appetite?”</p><p>“Why? Is that wrong?” Nala frowned at her mother.<br/><br/>Cunningham cleared his throat and started serving up a portion for Nala giving Aspen a subtle shake of his head.</p><p>Aspen frowned peering at her daughter as she accepted her lunch.</p><p>“Thank you” Nala bowed her head and started in with enthusiasm.</p><p>Joshua held up a hand at Aspen and casually started chatting as he went back to his food “so.. feeling better? Noticed you been gone a while. Your mum says you had to take some time out to get your mind back on track. Now I have no idea what its like to be psychic so I imagine it must get exhausting yes?”</p><p>Nala slurped up some noodles “umm yes.. very.. I needed a lot of rest and peace away from people.”<br/><br/>He smiled at her amiably “Seems to have worked. You look more alert then I’ve ever seen you.”</p><p>She looked down and away biting her lip.<br/><br/>“Seems so” Aspen finally adds “is everything okay?”</p><p>Nala nodded and withdrew into herself as she ate.</p><p>Aspen sighed again giving Cunningham a look. They finished their meal in relative silence. Finnaly finished Nala got up with only a small “thank you” as she headed for the door.</p><p>“Hey. See you at the house tonight?”</p><p>Nala hesitated as Amber came over and took her hand. “if.. I must yes.”</p><p>“It would be Nice yes. Do you not want to be around me?”</p><p>“I… no… I want to be around. I’ve… just had a lot on my mind.”</p><p>Aspen frowned and waved her off letting her go. Nala wasted no time heading back out of the lab.</p><p>Cunningham grinned and leaned over the table “its a boy…”</p><p>Aspen let out a snort “there is NO WAY it’s a boy Josh”</p><p>He fanned his hands out “I’m just saying… shes been finding excuses to be away… shes not coming home? She wont talk about it and instantly goes quiet? Shes unusually cheery? But again wont explain why? That girl is in love with someone. Or at least has a crush and might even be seeing someone you don’t know about.”</p><p>“It has to be something else.” she muttered.</p><p>“Why? Why is that so wrong? Shes an adult shes allowed?”</p><p>“It’s not that simple…”</p><p>“oh come on then. Of course it is.”</p><p>“NO. It isn't. I hope to god she isn't seeing someone. At Best its a doomed relationship at worst its.. well it would be bad let me just leave it at that.”</p><p>Cunningham frowned “I.. don’t understand.. but it’s your family business I suppose. I'm sorry.” the man looked down at the table in silence.</p><p>She took a deep breath “it’s fine, you are just trying to help. Thank you.”</p><p>He bobbed his head and started to get up “I should head down to my office. My hours start after lunch”<br/><br/>“Sure… catch you later?”</p><p>With a smile he plucked up the garbage from their meal “Of course!” the catch you later seemed to perk him up and off the young professor went leaving Aspen there frowning.</p><p>“Merlin?”</p><p>The alakazam lifted his head<br/><br/>“Keep an eye on her.” Aspen got up not even checking to see if she was obeyed before she packed out of the labs. A soft pop of a teleport echoed behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Unintended Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The young pair is trying to find their time together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally part of one giant chapter that I had to break down into 3 separate for ease of reading.  Chapters 13/14/15 are all technically one. So be aware.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days became an exercise in frustration. Everywhere Avalon went Merlin was somehow always there. When she was making her way off campus for the woods, there he was relaxing on a tree stump. At the beach in the evening she could feel him lurking on the cliffs. At first she thought it was only coincidence. But no matter where she went or what she was doing or what form she was wearing he was present, just on the edge of vision. She was uncertain if he knew she could sense him. He had to know. Was he not trying to be stealthy?</p><p>Made worse was the fact that she was always having to circumvent her plans to head to the cabin or the woods or anywhere she could meet with her new found companion. She could on occasion sense Mewtwo’s presence, a flickering shadow on the psychic landscape, trying to get to her but forestalled by the constant vigilance of her mothers Alakazam. No sooner would she sense him then she would feel him depart again as Merlin noticed something at his own periphery.</p><p>On and on this went till the weekend. Nestled into her attic nest on a Saturday night Avalon curled around herself listening to rain pattering on the roof. Merlin was there, she could hear him down in the office talking to Amber. Sighing she resigned herself to sleep another night without him beside her.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Several days had been wasted trying to see her. And this night was likely to be no different. Perched on the top of the campus clock tower, wrapped in his cloak as the rain pelted him like he was some kind of gargoyle, he waited. Practiced at dampening his psychic signature he focused, curled in on himself to keep the satchel he had brought with him dry. He could feel the alakazam in the building below, and like before he knew he should leave, but not tonight. He had waited too long to see her and he had questions.</p><p>It was hard to tell the passage of time. Black skies made blacker by storm. Likely his own fault considering this rain was likely kicked up by his foul mood. If the alakazam hadn't departed by dawn he would leave and try again later. Hope kept him here for now.</p><p>He didn’t know how long he waited, but eventually he felt the pops of teleports going off below. Suddenly very keenly aware of how cold he was he focused, checking to make sure Avalon was still below. Her mind was there, sleeping and dreaming, but there. Stepping from the clock tower he flew to the chimney and floated down into her hidden nest.</p><p>Once inside he paused peering out from the hearth. There she was curled up in her bedding as she should be. Nothing else was out of place. Carefully he stepped out leaving puddles of rainwater as he passed.</p><p>Avalon’s ear twitched and she stirred. Lifting her head she stared at him a couple of beats bleary eyed before her expression morphed to a wide fanged grin <em>“you!”</em> she started to get up and come over to him pausing half way to him. <em>“You’re soaked!”</em></p><p>Mewtwo nodded and pulled off the cloak suddenly shivering. He set the wet fabric on the hearth stones. <em>“I am… I have been waiting for hours for you to be alone.”</em></p><p>Her ears went back and she glanced around spotting some towels she levitated them to her hands and closed the rest of the distance to him starting immediately on drying him off <em>“You are going to freeze to death like that.. we need to dry </em><em>you </em><em>and warm you up.”</em></p><p>He accepted this with eyes closed just grateful to be in her presence once again <em>“</em><em>T</em><em>hank you.”</em></p><p>“<em>No thanks needed… I would do anything for you…”</em> she paused reflecting on what she said before continuing <em>“I’m so sorry... Merlin has been following me for days. I tried to get away…”</em><br/><br/><em>“I noticed.”</em></p><p>“<em>I’m so sorry…”</em></p><p>Mewtwo caught her hand and smiled at her <em>“Do not be sorry Avalon. I wished to see you. Getting a little wet and chilly was a small price to pay to finally see you again.”</em></p><p>She smiled and looked away before he released her hand letting her continue drying him off. <em>“Whats in the bag?”</em></p><p>He glanced down to the satchel <em>“a few personal items… files… thumb drives… I had a few questions I wanted answered by looking at your files if you would allow it?”</em></p><p>Finishing up she handed him a fresh towel to let him get anything she missed <em>“I would… I think they are on mothers laptop... which is unfortunately with her at the house instead of here since it’s the weekend. What were you wanting to know?”</em></p><p>He took the towel and set down his bag giving himself a once over. <em>“I just was curious about the finer details of your making… as a scientist and out of curiosity… I don’t mean to pry… I just wish to compare the science between you and myself.”</em></p><p>She nodded <em>“I understand… I could try and get that for you later?”</em><br/><br/><em>“would you?”</em></p><p>“<em>Of course. I know her password and it’s easy enough. I just cant do it right this moment…”</em></p><p>“<em>Naturally…</em><em>”</em> he set the towel aside and shivered again, his fine fur puffing up a little now that it was dry.</p><p>Avalon’s tail flicked and she frowned <em>“</em><em>You need to get warm.</em><em>”</em> taking him by the hand she led him over to her nest and pulled him down beside her.</p><p>He didn’t resist as she settled them in draping a blanket over his shoulders. He closed his eyes and sighed <em>“better”</em><br/><br/>A moment later he felt her press up against his side adding her warmth to the equation. She felt like fire after being so cold and he found himself curling up with her and falling back into her pillows, rumble starting in his chest <br/><br/><em>“Even better?”</em></p><p>“<em>Yes… so much better… I missed you.” </em></p><p>“<em>I missed you too… </em><em>do you.. want to stay?”</em> Avalon pulled more blankets over them in an attempt to warm him up even faster.</p><p>“<em>I would like to… but isn’t your creator going to find us?”</em> he let his hand drift down her side.<br/><br/><em>“No… it’s the weekend… she wont be back to her office till Monday morning. Merlin may show up early perhaps, but its unlikely… </em><em>He hasn’t bothered me here really.”</em></p><p>Slowly, he sat up to his elbow and looked down at her. Her eyes glowed faintly in the dim light. Fur so pale it seemed to have its own light.</p><p>She smiled up at him and touched his cheek <em>“What is it?”</em></p><p>He touched her chin and leaned in brushing his muzzle over hers <em>“May I?”</em></p><p>Breathing in a slowly she nodded <em>“yes.. yes of course.”</em></p><p>With a smile he kissed her letting it linger. Warmth blossomed in their chests as they continued on what was only a natural course of things. The rain outside coming down harder with a distant rumble of thunder.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sunday mornings on campus always felt like stepping into an abandoned town. Students sleeping in or studying left no one out and about. Today it was made worse by the fact that the usual drizzly weather of the region was now in full blown downpour. Not a soul was out as Aspen dashed her way across the campus towards the life sciences building. Figures, she would have forgotten the reference books she needed for this weeks planning.</p><p>Merlin had come in late and informed her that Avalon had chosen to sleep in her attic nest before he went to his own to bed down. The psychic was still snoozing when she left, as he should be, they all needed more sleep after all. She figured she could pop in and check on her daughter before leaving at least.</p><p>All that bubbled around in her mind as she stepped up to the old building and fumbled with her keys before stepping inside. The door creaked closed and lock clicked as she stamped the water from her shoes. Once her rustling was done all she could hear was the wind moaning through the drafty old building and the rain hammering the roof. No wonder all the students thought this place was haunted. Hidden powerful psychic in residence notwithstanding.</p><p>Making her way up to the third floor she felt a certain chill down her spine. Something was different now but she couldn’t place it. Shaking off the feeling she opened her office. Nothing seemed out of place. The oddish were dozing in their pot and rain ran down the windows. <br/><br/>“Not sure what I expected” she muttered as she moved to her bookshelf and plucked down a couple thick tomes to tuck into her bag. A soft thump sounded overhead and she glanced up. With a sigh she set down her bag and coat and moved over to the shelf with the hidden door pulling it open. Normal mop and bucket and the usual with the hatch overhead. Shaking her head she made her way up the ladder and carefully pushed the hatch open climbing into the attic.<br/><br/>The rain was so much louder up here, thunder on the boards just over head. Aspen crept her way carefully past the old furniture and around the hole in the floor as she came up to the brick pillar blocking off Avalon’s lair.</p><p>Aspen peeked around the brick and sucked in a breath. Her heart pounded in her ears and her blood froze in her veins. Eyes wide and going dry she dared not blink in case what she saw was not real. Laying in the nest was Avalon yes asleep and dreaming as her foot kicked lightly. Curled with her was another just like her. Darker in color, but without a doubt a mewtwo. Avalon's head rested on their chest her arm slung over their middle. Their head tipped back in blissful sleep. Tails flopped out from under the blankets twinned together like a double helix.</p><p>The professors mind raced with the possibilities. She was dreaming and this wasn't real. This was some false thing sent to trick her daughter. They cloned another one maybe. Or worst of all- somehow.. against all odds it was the original alive and now sleeping beside her daughter.</p><p>Aspen began to step back slowly keeping her eyes glued on the scene before her when she bumped into the brickwork and stumbled.</p><p>The figures in the blankets jolted awake, one head then the other lifted and looked her direction. Both sets of eyes bleary with sleep not really fully registering what they were seeing.</p><p>Aspen shook as all rational thought slipped away. God they saw her. This was going to be it wasn’t it? “A… Avalon?”</p><p>The darker one suddenly focused on her, their eyes lighting up and all control of her limbs was suddenly gone. She couldn’t move or run or even fall to her knees. All she could do is let her mind race in terror like a startled rapidash.</p><p>Mewtwo pulled himself from the bedding and stalked over to her, his expression cold as he leaned down into her face.<br/><br/><em>“Who… are… you?”</em> <span>The baritone voice rumbled through her mind.</span></p><p>“<em>DON’T HURT HER!”</em></p><p>The bigger mewtwo turned and looked back at Avalon the end of his tail twitching.</p><p>Avalon was sitting up in the blankets now clutching them to her chest, ears back and eyes wide with worry. <em>“...that’s my mother...”</em></p><p>He rounded back on Aspen scrutinizing her for a few moments before she felt the hold release and she stumbled leaning on the bricks. Morgan took a few moments to catch her breath before she held her hands up "I mean you no harm... please.. and please… don’t kill me… and please tell me you aren't hurting my girl…”</p><p>That statement seemed to surprise him as he stepped back <em>“</em><em>I... wouldn’t dream of hurting her…”</em><br/><br/>Aspen peeked between her fingers relaxing at least a little now that it seemed the danger of her head being popped off had passed.</p><p><em>"You are her creator…"</em> a statement not a question.</p><p>"ye.. yes. Well the MAIN creator.. your kind take an entire staff to create. But I was the lead on her project yes." she caught herself staring at him trying to judge anything she could about him, his origin, scars, markings, anything identifiable.</p><p>He squinted at her frowning deep. <em>“</em><em>I can sense the question in your mind. It was the same question she had for me- Where did I come from. I was the first. The only other… the only one </em><em>or so I</em><em> thought until I found her…”</em></p><p>“Mewtwo… the Mewtwo… how… how are you even alive? All reports say you died?” Aspen murmured softly. Her mind racing again. Oh this could be so very bad…</p><p>He snorted <em>“</em><em>It </em><em>i</em><em>s very simple, I altered the memories of those trainers to believe I had perished…”</em> his tail twitched <em>“and b</em><em>ad how?”</em></p><p>She blinked and looked up at him “uhhh…”</p><p>“<em>you are projecting your thoughts rather loudly…”</em></p><p>“<em>She does that when shes nervous…”</em> Avalon got up from her nest and hesitantly came over watching the pair.</p><p>“I do not!” Aspen shot off at Avalon.</p><p>“<em>Mother please yes you do…”</em></p><p>A warning growl started in Mewtwo’s throat making both pause <em>“Can we trust her Avalon? Can we truly? I could alter her memories </em><em>as well </em><em>and she would have never seen us…”</em></p><p>Aspen paled and backed up against the bricks holding her hands up as if that would somehow protect her. “no… no no no... please don’t do that.. you will need me…”</p><p>Avalon put a hand on his shoulder and gently turned him away from her mother <em>“We can trust her… she took care of me for ten years… she cares about me… </em><em>she could care about you too?”</em></p><p>He stared at her and then slowly looked at the woman leaned on the fireplace bricks <em>“If you vouch for her…”</em></p><p>“<em>I do…”</em></p><p>He nodded and stepped back from her to stand beside Avalon.</p><p>Aspen stared at these two veritable gods deciding her fate, but also mostly at Avalon. She never thought in a million years her creation would stand up for her like this. That she really did care. She felt her eyes well up a little and she wiped at them quickly with a sleeve. “ummm… okay I have clearly caught you both at a BAD time. But… if you really are HIM and… what I think is going on here is in fact happening. You two? We need to TALK… meet me down in the main biology labs. Avalon knows where it is. No one is here but us. Just.. gather yourselves up and come down there lets try this whole meeting thing without the shock and surprise okay?”</p><p>He looked at Avalon for confirmation, reassurance even which she gave with a simple nod of her head.</p><p>“<em>Very well human… </em><em>but know I do not </em><em>fully </em><em>trust you yet, it must be earned…”</em><br/><br/>“I get that… just.. one step at a time. Just meet me down there when you are ready.” she turned away.</p><p>“<em>One.. other question for you…”</em></p><p>Aspen paused and glanced back. The big cat’s chin was tilted up in an imperious angle. <em>“Why did you come up here?”</em></p><p>She shrugged “To check on her. Sometimes she has nightmares and I wanted to make sure she was okay.”</p><p>He nodded <em>“</em><em>Go then.. we will be along shortly.”</em></p><p>Aspen shivered feeling their eyes turn on her as she made her way to the hatch “My god... Cunningham was right…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Extending Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How well can Aspen calm these angry cats?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2 of 3 of the very large chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"So... that was your creator.” </em>
  <span>Mewtwo remarked once the hatch closed, </span>
  <span>leaving the pair of them in </span>
  <span>the</span>
  <span> cozy little attic space.</span>
</p><p>“<em>Yes... that was her”</em></p><p>“<em>At least she cares to check on you."</em></p><p>Avalon rubbed her face with both hands and let out an exasperated sigh <em>“</em><em>S</em><em>he does.. even if she annoys sometimes.…”</em></p><p>He placed a hand on her shoulder and tipped up her chin with the other <em>"Then she cares more for you than mine ever did."</em></p><p>She nodded <em>“</em><em>I suppose you are right… so t</em><em>hen let me care for you instead."</em></p><p>“<em>oh... you may... please do.”</em> He leaned in and touched his muzzle to hers briefly. Leaning back he smiled down at her, but it slowly faded <em>“I was careless. I am sorry. I intended to avoid detection for some time and learn of the humans here on my own. But it seems I will become acquainted with your creator sooner then later."</em> He ran a finger along her neck and shoulder.</p><p>The touch caused her to close her eyes. <em>"She will not reveal you I promise... shes taken great strides to keep me hidden. Shes told me many times </em><em>I</em><em> have a right to live a free life… </em><em>if shes meant it she will extend you the same courtesy</em><em>" </em></p><p>He kept his touch going as he watched her react. <em>"The</em><em>n...</em><em> she is one of the good ones. </em><em>Shall we go see what she wants?”</em></p><p>Without a word Avalon took his hand and lead him through the attic space. Mewtwo found himself peering at the assorted cast off and forgotten things stored in here. <em>“</em><em>W</em><em>hat is this?”</em></p><p>“<em>O</em><em>ld furniture and books from when this building was a dorm…”</em><br/><br/><em>“The humans just… stored it in here and forgot about it?”</em><br/><br/><em>“It would seem so…” </em>Avalon flicked a wrist and a hatch in the floor opened revealing a cramped closet below, the door to the office swung open as well affording them space.</p><p>He shook his head <em>“Wasteful…”</em></p><p>She nodded and floated down making room for him to follow her <em>“Many are yes...”</em></p><p>Following her down he watched her open the office door and peer out. Confirming the coast was in fact clear she moved out into the hallway.</p><p>“<em>I’ve always known they are… I have certainly witnessed it enough.. but it never ceases to amaze me.”</em></p><p>They made their way to the biology lab, it was nice class room with large tables and windows looking out into the pearly light of dawn. Thankfully no other windows from across campus looked into the room. Seems Aspen was at least smart enough to think of that.</p><p>The woman sat at one of the tables her face in her hands oozing worry. She looked up as they entered giving Mewtwo a wary look. Avalon moved over and floated up to sit on the table near her leaving him to hang back and peer at them.</p><p><em>"Tell me the truth, Creator, </em><em>w</em><em>hy did you make her? Was it war? Was it compassion? A chance to play god?”</em> he knew what Avalon had told him but he wanted to hear it from her directly.</p><p>Aspen frowned and looked between the pair of them <span>"</span><span>I </span><span>will answer that... But you need to tell me your intentions with her… </span><span>fully…”</span></p><p>With her fear seemingly gone he wasn't certain what to think. No one had ever addressed him quite like this. Neither frightened or dominating. Interesting. <em>"Originally, it was curiosity. I detected her </em><em>as I wandered. It was a power I hadn't sensed before and a</em><em> power that great would eventually, </em><em>given time,</em><em> detect me. I had gone through great lengths to remain hidden </em><em>so I chose to assess the threat</em><em>. </em><em>Little did I realize I would</em><em> find another of my kind. Now, I </em><em>intend to protect her </em><em>from those who may wish to capture her as they wish to capture me."</em></p><p>She nodded and folded her arms <span>“</span><span>Nice, but not exactly what I asked.</span><span>"</span></p><p>He squinted at her.</p><p>With a sigh she motioned upwards <span>“you were sleeping in the same bed. Now… mind you that could be innocent but…”</span></p><p>“<em>Ah…”</em></p><p>“<span>yes… AH… that… have you… you know…”</span> she didn’t need to say it. Avalon looked away ears laying back. That was all Aspen needed to put the pieces together. She gave Mewtwo the most droll look. <span>“I ask because, aside from </span><span>the fact that </span><span>you had better be good to her, there's.. things you need to know if you are planning on continuing.”</span></p><p>“<em>Yes… we have.”</em></p><p>“That’s what I was afraid of hearing. But first I guess I owe you your OWN answer right? Why I made her?”</p><p>He nodded slowly moving over next to where Avalon sat. Partly to be near her, partly to glower down at the human. Avalon looked up at him a deep frown of worry on her features.</p><p>The professor let out a heavy sigh and dropped her hands on the table ready to spill her guts to him. "I was originally hired by the Casdia branch of Sylph Co. years ago as an intern and I quickly got promoted through the ranks. I was offered a “job of a lifetime” at one of their satellite companies- Nuvo Biotech Solutions. Eventually becoming head of R&amp;D there.” She looked up at the pair and gave them a weak smile “They told me I would be helping people… and I wanted to help people that's why I went into genetics in the first place. Medicine. We were going to be making medicine.”</p><p>She shook her head and looked out the windows “We were given the data from another project by the higher ups and asked to replicate it. We didn’t ask where they got the files. So no none of the above. Not war, not compassion, not playing god. Me and the rest of my staff were ordered to". She looked up at him "But... the longer I worked on the project the more I realized that what we were making was going to be a very complex and intelligent being. I had plans…"</p><p><em>"Another project… </em><em>Dr. F</em><em>u</em><em>ji’</em><em>s work… </em><em>M</em><em>e.</em><em>"</em> Mewtwo folded his arms.</p><p>Aspen frowned and looked at her hands “The one and the same yes… but I’m not done… firstly we had orders to make changes... Apparently the previous subject was marked as a failure..." she smirked at him but let it fade seeing his brows knot together. “By their metrics maybe, since you didn’t obey them… not in a literal sense no.. you are alive after all.”</p><p>He nodded satisfied with that answer.</p><p>“But I made those changes as I was ordered…”</p><p>“<em>And those changes were?”</em> he slashed his tail with growing impatience.</p><p>Avalon looked between the two frowning.</p><p>“Making my creation female for one…”</p><p>“<em>They.. ordered that?”</em></p><p>“yes they did... Why I don’t know… Maybe they thought that would make this one more docile…” She snorted “Clearly they were wrong there… but they never explained much of anything. We used different fossils and DNA then what was used in you… but as you can see similar result.”</p><p>“<em>I’m right here mother…”</em></p><p>Both looked at her as she hunched her shoulders <em>“I am not a thing… I am right here please talk like I am here.”</em></p><p>“I’m sorry Kiddo he got me talking shop I didn’t mean it.”</p><p>“<em>And shes leading along a path I wish to find answers to.”</em></p><p>Aspen tilted her head “oh?”</p><p>He looked back at her and nodded slowly <em>“I need to know… when you made her female did you…”</em></p><p>“make her…”</p><p>“<em>Viable…</em><em>”</em> Avalon finished for them <em>“did you make me viable... right?”</em></p><p>He flicked his ears at the phrasing. None of this was exactly comfortable to talk about. Glancing at Avalon it was clear she felt the same as her eyes were wide and ears back.</p><p>“I… did… or at least as viable as possible… I wasn't ordered to but I got the impression it was expected… but viability is complex… the parts can all function but if the DNA is not quite right it could never fully work… The DNA could be fine but the cells aren't created properly, or at all, the system could be just subtly flawed enough that nothing takes. There's so many variables. I did the best I could considering the circumstances. But all in all I never expected to see that tested either. At the time I saw no harm in making her, making you, as they asked.” she gave Avalon a nod.</p><p>Both of the big cats were silent as they just absorbed that news. Avalon brought her tail around and held the end as she bit her lip. He scowled looking at the floor tiles. It was he who finally spoke. <em>“Why…?”</em></p><p>“I told you I don’t know why they wanted this.”</p><p>“<em>No, why did you go along with it so easily?”</em></p><p>Aspen glanced away "I was... going through some things and... I decided that... I wouldn't do that to her… I couldn’t make that choice for her… or take that option away. Even if I thought... was told you were dead… I wasn't thinking clearly I admit… god what a fool I was…”</p><p>Slowly he found himself looking over at Avalon who was now hugging herself, eyes wide in panic. He moved over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder before gently hugging her to him, but not without glancing at her belly for a moment and wondering… What if? <em>“</em><em>I sense... no other life here with us besides our own…”</em></p><p>
  <span>A</span>
  <span>valon looked up at him</span>
  <em> “You mean I’m not?” </em>
  <span>she seemed to unwind a little at least.</span>
</p><p>Aspen chuckled "For all of your power yet adorable naivete... assuming YOU are actually able to at all it could take anywhere from just three hours to three days for anything to actually happen. Assuming all other factors are in line to boot. And THAT is counting on your mixed genetic ancestry not being too disparate to not render you both mules anyway. And even then there's high chance of enzymes not firing off properly, and a host of other complications. What I am saying is.. there's a chance… but it is a very measly one. But there is still a chance.”</p><p>“<em>A chance is a chance…” </em>Avalon let out a soft huff and nuzzled against him shaking a little. He rested a hand on her back trying to soothe her.</p><p>“Tiny chance kiddo I’m sorry... I don’t know what you rather hear…”</p><p>“<em>I... don’t know...”</em></p><p>He looked down and pet along her head as he held her <em>“Then... </em><em>no matter what, </em><em>we will simply be companions to one another… and that is enough... thank you…. Thank you for answering my questions truthfully.”</em></p><p>Aspen watched this moment feeling a sense of inevitability before she asked "Do you <em><span>WANT</span></em> to?"</p><p>He peered at her <em>"</em><em>Right now all I want is to</em><em> cherish the fact I am no longer in the world alone."</em> he went back to nuzzling Avalon’s forehead.</p><p>She nodded her agreement <em>“</em><em>I’m glad I’m not the only one… anything else is up to fate it seems.”</em> she looked up at him and he smiled.</p><p>The human looked away. Already this ‘monster’ was a better being then most humans shes ever known. "Then you have my blessing... I will not interfere with you and her and will not bother you. In fact I will extend the same care to you if you let me. And the rest? If it happens it happens I will help you both. If you want help I will provide it... To that end…" She stood slowly and came around looking up at him "Would you allow me to run some tests on you? Noninvasive of course... Just to appraise your health and other things? It might be good to have a comparison against her vitals as well. I promise it will be kept between us."</p><p>Mewtwo stared her down stunned at her gall more then anything. <em>"Share the documents and results </em><em>with me </em><em>and I will allow it. And if I may examine the notes you have on Avalon, I am will</em><em>ing</em><em> to trade and let you see the </em><em>notes I retrieved from New Island</em><em>."</em></p><p>To his utter and complete shock she shrugged at his demands "Granted and given. Total transparency with you both from here on."</p><p>“<em>Truly?”</em></p><p>“Yes you heard me… I meant it when I said I would take care of you too.” Aspen moved over to the counters against the far wall.</p><p>
  <span>He reared his head back. </span>
  <em>“You… have heard the stories about me.. surly you are aware of the destruction and death I have caused? I am confused that you would not only accept me and help me but even allow me near your daughter… Why?”</em>
</p><p>The professor paused her hand on the counter. “If I learned anything from raising Avalon it’s that your kind are powerful and intelligent yes. But you are also not very worldly. Like any child without guidance you did things without fully understanding what you were doing. You were hurt. You lashed out. And acted in accordance with the only guidance you had.. which wasn't very good from what I understand. Avalon murdered a whole lab full of my colleges. You detonated the island you were created on… while yes that's certainly above and beyond what a toddler can do that was the price we all paid by giving so much power to something so young and vulnerable. You were how old when the events on New Island happened?”</p><p>“<em>I… believe I was three years old…”</em></p><p>Aspen snorted “While that doesn’t totally absolve you. I say that the ones truly responsible are the ones who made you. You learned from those events. And despite being in the world these last twenty years you have blown up no other humans? Caused no other harm?”</p><p>He shook his head<em> “I’ve sworn to only act in self defense…”</em></p><p>“You see? Once you were able to learn right and wrong on your own you stopped doing these things. Savage heart? Please. Your natures are more gentle then you give yourselves credit for. All you wish is to live. You were only acting out of ignorance, pain, fear, and confusion. I would love to see a human being put through half of what you went through and NOT come out twice as savage. Yeah, you were destructive. What in the world did they expect? What did WE expect?” with that she turned back to the cabinets and begin to pull things out.</p><p>“<em>I..</em><em>. fair then I suppose.</em><em>”</em> Glancing down at Avalon he found her nodding along with Aspens words. Dumbstruck he turned back to watch Aspen prepare as her casual acceptance of him sunk in. Was this too good to be true?</p><p>Instruments sat around under covers and jars full of basic implements lined up in tidy rows. She began to set out a few things, nothing outlandish, there were no needles or scalpels in the mix. Despite that he felt his fur trying to stand on end at the thought of being examined, but a touch from Avalon and he felt soothed.</p><p>“Now, I will need to get the documents from my laptop when we are done here since I need to pull them up anyway to compare...” She pulled on a pair of gloves and held up a swab with a VERY long stick on it.</p><p>He couldn’t help but balk <em>“What is THAT for?”</em></p><p>Aspen blinked “It’s a swab… for your cheek?” she tapped her cheek with her finger and paused seeing that didn’t seem to answer his question. “Have you never seen or done a cheek swab before?”</p><p>“<em>No.”</em></p><p>“But didn’t you build a whole cloning facility? Don’t you understand biology?”</p><p>“<em>I do… but I was never formally trained. The methods that may have been used in my creation I was not conscious for their practice… thankfully so.”</em> He had turned to face her pulling away from Avalon reluctantly.</p><p>“Okay so! I just am going to swab the inside of your cheek and get a few stray cells to feed into that thing back there” she pointed to a large white box device with a heavy lid.<br/><br/><em>“The centrifuge?”</em></p><p>“yes that… and while that’s doing its thing I’m going to check basic vitals and compare them against hers. At some point I would like to take blood but… we aren't there yet so… later.”</p><p>He glowered at her <em>“I am not some new project of yours to be poked and prodded.”</em></p><p>“No… you aren't… what you ARE is one of two members of a totally new and unique species who I have no basis of what healthy and unhealthy looks like. What you are if you plan to stick around is my patent… but unlike humans there's no guide or baseline established. I could take your temperature and have no idea if you are running a fever or if you were chilled. If you were both humans living out in the world who had never seen a doctor I would be pushing for the same thing with an actual doctor. Not an option obviously. I may have created her, but my responsibility didn’t end there. I made her… and I am responsible for her and part of that in the long term is understanding how your biology works. Now…” she went to her bag and pulled out a tablet setting it beside the rest of her stuff “I have Avalon’s vitals I’ve been tracking for years. I'm going to start doing the same for you. That way if there's ever an issue I can actually help you. And if you are worried I might spill the beans. I’ve had Avalon in my life for ten years out here on our own and I was able to keep her hidden even from you for that long.”</p><p>Mewtwo blinked at the end of her speech and looked back at Avalon. She nodded <em>“I have no fresh scars from her investigations of me. I may not like it.. but she’s telling the truth.”</em></p><p>He nodded. <em>“Proceed then.”</em></p><p>Aspen waggled the swab “lean down and open your mouth it will take just a second…”</p><p>He did as told with a little hesitation leaning down so he was eye level with her and opening his mouth. The benefit of being psychic… he didn’t need to stop talking. <em>“what is this for?”</em></p><p>To her credit she didn’t balk seeing his fangs as she leaned in and prodded the inside of one cheek with the swab “I’m gathering stray cells that I will then replicate, pull the dna out of and chart… no not replicate like cloning.. just getting enough material to map things…. You can close your mouth now” she stepped back and moved to clip the end off into a vial of clear solution that she then took it over to the centrifuge. Loading it up it buzzed as the machine went to work.</p><p>He rubbed his chin and glanced down as he felt Avalon’s tail touch his own. The gesture made him smile <em>“Why are you mapping my DNA? Shouldn't you know it already?”</em></p><p>She set out a large glass square next to the centrifuge and came back over to him with the rest of her tools. “I do. Even if we didn’t use it as anything more then a mewtwo recipe. But I want to see if you have had any degradation over the last twenty years… See how stable your code has been. And I want to see what your last base pairs are….”</p><p>“<em>Yes… </em><em>yes of course.</em><em>” </em>He knew what that meant. To see if he had the right genetic make up to even engineer his part for that magic spark of life. Glancing at Avalon he suddenly felt his fur stand up again. She had remained mostly silent through all of this, but he could feel her tension as certainly as his own. He moved back over to her and let his tail rest against hers. She looked up at him and smiled grateful for his presence.</p><p>Aspen picked up her tablet and started punching in some information pausing a moment before she looked up at him. "Oh... ummm... do you have a name? I need a designation beyond mewtwo one..."</p><p>
  <em>"I do not. Mewtwo is my name."</em>
</p><p>"Would you like<em><span> one</span></em>?"</p><p><em>"I... do not know."</em> ears laid back he frowned. On the one hand it was all he knew. On the other having a name made him more of a person. Something no one had offered him before.</p><p>Aspen tapped her chin "Well I’m going to think on what to put as a heading in your file for the moment its blank." She got out a temperature gauge and motioned him to lean down again as she pressed it against his temple. "Normally, I would choose a name that starts with an A...” she notes the number down and pulls out a stethoscope motioning for him to stand upright as she checks for his heart "...because in genetic research generations are named for the alphabet so A B C D and so on.. but since you are the very first maybe you deserve a more unique name.. or at least different from Avalon's.. Not insult to you kiddo."</p><p>Avalon shook her head <em>“none taken”</em></p><p>"Maybe I should break tradition here... Alpha and Omega? beginning and end? Destruction and Creation.. would you like that?" Aspen stepped back having finished up with that part as she noted down more data points.</p><p>He was quiet as he thought that over <em>"I think so. While Avalon was created with </em><em>medicine in mind.</em><em> I was created to be </em><em>a destroying force.</em><em> So I agree with this sentiment."</em></p><p>Aspen snorted softly "Don’t fool yourself... she is every bit as capable of destruction as you are… she is STILL a mewtwo after all, but that is the gist of it yes" she looked at her tablet and after a moment she entered in “Orpheus” and showed him the screen “How is that?”</p><p>He peered at the line and after a moment nodded <em>“Orpheus?”</em></p><p>“Starts with an O so omega… and he was a figure from Greek mythology. A man who loved his wife so much he went to the underworld to find her. Lets not think about how that story ended.”</p><p>“<em>How did it </em><em>end</em><em>?”</em></p><p>Aspen sighed “The Greeks loved a tragedy so it didn’t end well for him lets leave it there. But it’s a good name isn’t it?”</p><p>“<em>I</em><em>t is…”</em> he rolled it around in his head deciding if he liked it.</p><p>“Sit next to Avalon while I finish up?”</p><p>Orpheus didn’t need to be told twice as he sat on the edge of the table. Avalon leaned against his back as she watched her creator dabble with her machines.<em> “Are you alright?”</em></p><p>“<em>I am… I do not like being touched…”</em> he felt Avalon pull away but he reached back and pulled her back up against him again <em>“Except by you.”</em></p><p>He felt a rumble start in her chest and he chuckled <em>“But it was necessary to help her and by extension you so I tolerated it”</em></p><p>“<em>Thank you”</em></p><p>Aspen worked at the centrifuge pouring contents onto the large glass square and adding chemicals to it till she placed it under a black light and started nodding to herself. “Well that part checks out…”</p><p>“<em>you mean?”</em></p><p>“Well your code is stable there's been no change since your creation and yes you have the proper genes to achieve meiosis. That doesn’t mean you actually are producing the right cells. That is the bare minimum you needed. Again.. I say its possible… I couldn’t say for certain without more invasive exams on both of you and frankly I don’t think anyone in this room wants that. But it confirms something else for me...”</p><p>“<em>And what is that?”</em></p><p>“That you are who you say you are.”</p><p>“<em>You doubted?”</em></p><p>“Considering whats at stake if you were a ruse to draw us out do you blame me?” Aspen came over and stood in front of him arms folded.</p><p>“<em>I cannot no”</em> he glanced back at Avalon who now had her chin on his shoulder <em>“</em><em>I</em><em>s there more to do?”</em></p><p>“Oh there's plenty more I could do. But I’m not going to yet. Again, anything else I could do is way outside your comfort levels for now so lets put a pin in that till a later time. I gotta earn your trust a little more right? Otherwise no. I need to clean up and get you that data you asked for. You seem to be in good health near as I can tell.” She moved to her bag and pulled out her laptop fiddling with it as she entered data and moved information around. A thumb drive went into the slot and she hit enter humming softly to herself.</p><p>
  <em>"Good health? I hope so. I need to survive to spite the world." </em>
</p><p>“That’s the spirit!”</p><p>He closed his eyes and enjoyed having Avalon against him before he glanced at Aspen at her laptop. <em>“</em><em>You are taking this all well hu</em><em>m</em><em>an…”</em></p><p>Aspen shrugged “I already cheated death not being in the labs the day she woke up, and I’ve cheated death again today meeting you. After the first it’s all kind of relative anymore.”</p><p>“<em>I don’t mean just at my appearance but at everything we have discussed…”</em></p><p>“Well… I do worry I made a terrible mistake making her viable.”</p><p>“<em>I wouldn't consider it a mistake to allow us to continue our species if we so chose… even if the prospect… is… terrifying.. not to mention slim.”</em></p><p>“Bringing a new species into the world is no small matter. Especially something as powerful as yourselves.”</p><p>“<em>The sin of our creation is not yours... that belongs to my own creator.”</em></p><p>She nodded "and certainly not your sin either you didn't ask to be made.. either of you. You are here now and like I said before it’s on me to help you. Despite my concerns and fears. I have to. Its not fair to either of you to just abandon you because I have the willies. The consequences have already been laid out I may as well make your lives better." Aspen stepped up in front of him and handed him the thumb drive “And here is this as promised”</p><p>Orpheus nodded in thanks a sense of relief passing over him as he glanced at Avalon. She smiled at him and started to reach for him before she froze her ears pivoting to the door. He too snapped his gaze to it just as it swung open.</p><p>"Hey Morgan, a bit early on the science experiments don't... you..." the lanky blonde professor froze in place a hand on the door as he stared at the scene in the lab. Aspen stood next to one of the tables holding out a thumb drive for a being he had only ever heard of. A second just like it leaned against its back. Dumbfounded beyond belief Cunningham just turned in place and made for the hallway.</p><p>Not wanting to wait for the twos reaction, Aspen dropped the stick to the table and chased after him. "Cunningham! Come back here! YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T LEAVE RIGHT NOW!"</p><p>Cunningham froze right outside the door at her shout and looked back past her to see the pair of giant felines floating in the room, eyes glowing, spheres of energy manifested in their open hands. Joshua moved closer to Morgan, gripping her shoulder "Do I... am I going to die?"</p><p>"You <em><span><span>MIGHT</span></span></em> if you don’t come back here...." she grabbed the man by his lapels and dragged him back into the room and hurriedly locked the door.</p><p>Cunningham could only stumble into the room and freeze again as he looked up at the legendary pair. “its.. its…”</p><p>Orpheus glared at Aspen.<em> "Who is this and why is he here?"</em></p><p>Avalon snarled and landed on the table tail swinging wild in frustration, but she said nothing to answer the question herself. Remorse, that's all that Orpheus could sense off of her. It was enough to make him dissipate the attack he had prepared and land on the floor.</p><p>With the doors locked Aspen grabbed the other human and sat him down on a stool. Hands on his shoulders she spun him so he was facing herself and mewtwos behind her. "This is Professor Joshua Cunningham... archaeologist and my trusted colleague... he has no intentions of hurting either of you"</p><p>Josh stared past her at the pair, eyes following the paler one on the table as she hopped down to the floor next to the other. The poor man worked his mouth trying to say something but just couldn’t.</p><p>Orpheus moved closer glowering down at him over Aspens shoulder. <em>"How well do you trust this man? A mate or just 'friend'?"</em></p><p>Aspen locked eyes with Cunningham and made a choice right there. "uhh MATE yes... trust him with my life." She turned quickly and put an arm around the younger man’s shoulders. Josh, could only sputter out a “y.. Yeah!”</p><p>Avalon blinked, this was news to her, but she stepped up next to Orpheus and let her tail touch his in hopes of calming him. <em>"I know this one... we can trust him.. least </em><em>I</em><em> hope so… </em><em>I wouldn’t want to see harm come to him.</em><em>"</em></p><p>It worked and Orpheus wrapped his tail with hers, but still stared this man down. After a few strained seconds the last of the power faded from his eyes. <em>"Fine. Insure he doesn't reveal anything." </em></p><p>Josh nodded so hard his teeth rattled, only partly registering that he was just called mate. "D-don't worry, I didn't s-see anything here t-today..."</p><p>Avalon nodded <em>"</em><em>He has a kabutops… an extinct species like mew...</em><em> that’s how he knows mother. </em><em>She helped him revive it when he started at the university.</em><em>"</em></p><p>Joshua blinked... Mother? He looked between Avalon and Morgan as gears shifted in his mind. His voice was a rough whisper "...Nala?"</p><p>Any further irritation evaporated from her and she moved over, squatting down to eye level with him <em>"Avalon actually.... but please I beg you.. don’t tell anyone... our lives are already so tenuous… </em><em>You have always been kind to me Joshua...</em> <em>I always appreciated the snacks you’ve brought me...</em><em>"</em> She looked back at Orpheus<em> "should we let them talk? Or…"</em></p><p>Orpheus levitated the small thumb drive to his hand and leaned down inches from Cunningham’s face. Joshua paled leaning away before the big cat stood upright again seemingly satisfied for now. <em>"We can let them speak."</em> He took Avalon’s hand in his gathering energy.</p><p>She gripped his hand and smiled softly at the younger professor <em>"Please </em><em>C</em><em>unningham"</em> and with that there was a sizzle of energy and a bright blue flash before they popped out of existence to somewhere else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Accepting Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Coming to terms with the hand they are dealt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>part 3 of 3 of the really huge chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aspen took a deep breath watching loose papers scatter around the room after the teleport. Looking down at Cunningham she frowned and spun his chair "What ever happened to knocking?"</p><p>Joshua sputtered "... after spending five minutes knocking at your office door before realizing you were in the labs, I didn't think to… I.. I… MORGAN what in gods name?”</p><p>“Josh? What are you even doing here Josh? It’s Sunday?”</p><p>“I… had forgotten something in my office and came by and heard voices up here and thought maybe you pulled a whole weekender again… I was.. going to see if you wanted breakfast. I wasn’t expecting you to be up here with legends! Was that Mewtwo? MEWTWO? As in THE Mewtwo? And.. NALA.. Has Nala ALWAYS been… been… THAT? What were you doing? WHY were they here? ASPEN? Just.. whats going on???” the words came out of him like a river threatening to overflow its banks.</p><p>She pulled up another stool and sat across from him taking his hands “Okay first off.. slow down and take a deep breath.”</p><p>He did so letting his shaking calm.</p><p>“Now… Yes that was Mewtwo.. two of them. Yes Nala has always been that… she can transform. I was giving him a cursory exam because I JUST learned myself he’s even alive let alone probably… uhhg I’m not getting into that.” she sat back and rubbed her face. “The original showed up because of Nala... Avalon... and as to why shes calling me mother its because... because I made her."</p><p>"You... made… a mewtwo?" the mans eyes were so wide they threatened to fall out of his skull and roll around on the ground like marbles.</p><p>She nodded "I did... that was the last thing I did at my last job before I quit for good and came here… There's a lot you don’t know about me Josh, how do you think I knew enough to clone your kabutops?"</p><p>"I... didn't think about it..."</p><p>She gave him a weak smile and patted his cheek before getting up and heading over to the table strewn with her supplies. "Those two are the only two of their kind... And they are powerful... Dangerous even.. but they just want to live"</p><p>"Okay... okay I understand... just... them being here... I didn't need a heart attack this early…"</p><p>"Imagine being me… now you know why I’m always stressed out... Avalon... I’m responsible for her... she exists in a world hostile to her because of me... And now the original one shows up and I find them snuggled into a nest together like its no big deal.” the centrifuge with its cover back on and scooted away her tools tucked away in the drawer. She started filling the sink with soapy water.</p><p>Cunningham stared at her. "... That... had to be... I mean adorable probably but also unsettling. The first was reported dead wasn't he?"</p><p>“He was but yeah.. guess what? he’s not.” She set the glassware into the soapy water and sighed "I was certain I was about to die.. and terrified he had sniffed her out and had horrible plans for her, but no… I trust he cares about her. Things are going to get a whole lot stranger around here."</p><p>“Well that makes two of us fearing death in short order. We need a vacation or at least you do?”</p><p>Aspen turned around and leaned on the counter “you know I cant do that…”</p><p>“Well... maybe eventually… so... how about that breakfast?”</p><p>Aspen chuckled before breaking into a full laugh “Breakfast? Really? You just are okay with all of this? And now want to sit down for some bacon and eggs with me? Casual as can be?”</p><p>“Well no of course I’m not OKAY with this I’m downright ruffled, but what else should I do? I can cry and scream over the shock of it all. Feel betrayed I didn’t know this about you and Nala. Stress over a brush with death. But what good is all of that nonsense when I can just accept I keep my mouth shut and everything will be fine? You are still here and alive so…” he shrugged finally getting to his feet “I will be fine too”</p><p>Aspen smirked and peeled away from the counter to gather her things "so any other questions?"</p><p>"I have one at the moment… why did you tell the male that I am... your mate?"</p><p>"I was appealing to his empathy... Pretty obvious he has a thing for Avalon beyond just being the only other of his kind... He doesn't want to lose her and likely wouldn't do that to someone else..."</p><p>“You did it to save me?” he smiled at her, oh that was a nice feeling.</p><p>“Yup, but frankly those two are the least of our worries. If it were to get out they are here.. well… there's people hunting them, and those people would be more of a concern then what pair of them might do to us.”</p><p>"Dangerous people… I understand… What a morning..." He wiped his forehead and sighed "And... do I... need to help feed them or…"</p><p>She came over and stood near him her bag on her shoulder. "They aren't beasts Josh… they feed themselves... Well mostly... Keep on Nala to eat meat.. or at least cheese and eggs. Shes fussy about it as you know.”</p><p>“Yes I know. I will keep bringing her snacks” He nodded. "And the other one... That really is the first?"</p><p>Aspen glanced back at the sink "Seems so. His story makes sense. He has the right attitude and the DNA test I ran on him matches what I had on file. But there’s really nothing stopping people with low morals and too much money from getting a hold of the notes and doing it again. And that’s what I was worried about. That he was some trick sent to fetch her. That’s why we were down here instead of someplace more private."</p><p>"So... they are super powerful and now live like right on campus... Is the male dangerous to students?"</p><p>"They don’t live on campus full time. But do you mean theoretically or actually?”</p><p>"Both? I don't know if we can stop him if he decides to harm someone."</p><p>"I mean all pokemon could be dangerous in the wrong hands. That’s just a fact. But theoretically they are both very powerful maybe the most, but they are also smart. Yes that means harder to outsmart but also they can be reasoned with. If they decided to start killing people? I don't know what we would do. I don’t foresee that honestly. Only if they are provoked. Honestly, I would be more worried about a wild charizard than either one of them... you have been around Nala this whole time do you think she would hurt you?"</p><p>He shook his head. "No, I don't think she would."</p><p>"Just because something COULD hurt someone doesn't mean it will. I mean... I could grab a scalpel and carve you up right now, but I wouldn't EVER... people forget that when they think about pokemon.. they just see the power and think of nothing else..."</p><p>"Well... life just got more interesting..." Josh looked at the floor frowning.</p><p>Aspen came over and put a hand on his shoulder “Hey... it’s a mess but... hopefully it will all be okay. We keep them under wraps and look after them and hope they return the favor. I don’t want to see a situation where either gets backed into a corner and feels they have to fight.”</p><p>“Me neither.” He looked at her and stared into her eyes. "...We are... we are in this together... We... will treat them well and pray... pray they return the kindness."</p><p>"You know Avalon.. shes sweet.. skittish of course... She loves that you give her cookies all the time... She deserves to live in peace" Aspen looked away, her face a mess of conflicted emotions. "The male has already said no matter what he’s sticking by her side... which is better than a lot of humans I know" She takes Cunningham’s hands and squeezes. "Thank you."</p><p>He squeezed her hands back. "You are welcome. This is... a lot to take in... that the young woman I knew was actually a mewtwo... and that now there are two of them here... But she does deserve peace... as does he... if he isn't on a warpath. I can't just leave you in this mess."</p><p>Aspen motioned for the door “Well lets get going now that I’m done being scared I’m actually hungry.”</p><p>He laughed “It is kind of exciting once the fear wears down!"</p><p>They got out into the hall and walked side by side in silence a few moment before Cunningham paused.</p><p>“What is it?” Aspen paused with him suddenly alert to danger.</p><p>“oh Just... I realized something”</p><p>“what?”</p><p>“I was right!” he gave her a wide grin “It really was a boy!”</p><p>Aspen just groaned and stomped her way for the exit.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Soft rain still pattered on the roof above when crackling energy announced the teleport of the pair of mewtwos. The sudden influx of matter caused weird spectral winds to whip around the various odd trinkets tied to the beams making them chime and clink. Once they were completely manifested into the room Avalon stumbled and held her hands to her face as she pitched herself into her nest.</p><p>Orpheus watched her feeling her turmoil for himself as he carefully picked across the room and knelt down in the nest next to her. <em> “Are you alright?”</em></p><p>She curled in around herself holding a pillow and shaking.</p><p>With a frown he looked down<em> “I can leave you alone if you wish… I’m sorry to cause you so much distress…”</em> he started to get up but her hand shot out and took his wrist.</p><p>“<em>No… don’t you dare go.”</em></p><p>He bowed his head and settled back down sitting comfortably and letting her pull his hand over to her only to be released on her side. She peered out from the blankets her eyes dilated wide. <em>“I’m….”</em></p><p>“<em>I know… It was all a lot to take in, but first and foremost. Are you alright?”</em></p><p>She took a deep breath and dragged herself over to put her head on his lap. <em>“I will be. She told me before, I was created complete. But I didn’t really give that much thought till now.”</em></p><p>Gently he pet her cheek and rubbed the base of her ear. It made her sigh. He could see the tension bleed off of her as he moved his attention to her shoulder. <em>“Do… you wish to stop what we are doing now that we know this?”</em></p><p>“<em>Stop?”</em> she trained her gaze on him without turning her head, too content to move.</p><p>Orpheus closed his eyes and sighed. <em>“Stop...”</em> he struggled to spit out the words <em>“… doing.. things.. together.”</em></p><p>Slowly she sat up and looked him in the eyes <em>“You understand mothers science better then I do… how dangerous is this going forward?”</em></p><p>He looked down <em>“Best Guess?”</em></p><p>“<em>Best guess.”</em></p><p>“<em>Not very… the odds would be so low. Everything would have to line up perfectly to make life spark between us. While we know some of those requirements are met. So many more would need to be perfect as well. Even if a life took… there's not even a guarantee it would make it. So very much could go wrong. I could even lose you. I would hope our inherit regeneration would prevent that should it ever get that far but…”</em></p><p>Avalon took his face in both hands <em>“You are getting ahead of yourself. </em><em>Focus on what is, Orpheus.</em><em>”</em></p><p>He smiled at being called by his new name <em>“Of… course… I… The odds are low… bordering on impossible. It would take a miracle to happen.”</em></p><p>She smiled back <em>“Then why should we stop? I care about you… and that feeling grows every time I see you.”</em></p><p>“<em>As it does for me as well Avalon.”</em></p><p>“<em>Then why should we stop? We have had so much taken from us in this life. Have suffered so much pain and loneliness. To finally have a companion who understands the other is such a gift. I do not wish to give any scrap of this up.”</em> She lowered her hands and rested her forehead to his.</p><p>“<em>We shouldn’t… no... Avalon… I…”</em></p><p>“<em>What is it?</em></p><p>“<em>I am… worried…”</em> he admitted <em>“What if it does happen… and everything is fine but I.. hurt you or them? </em><em>What if I cannot put my past behind me?</em><em>”</em></p><p>
  <span>There was a peal of thunder that made Avalon look up at the ceiling a moment before putting her focus back on him. </span>
  <em>“You wont. </em>
  <em>You have been nothing but gentle with me</em>
  <em>… </em>
  <em>Like mother said you are not a monster. Neither of us are. And should it</em>
  <em> happen we will deal with that bridge when and if we arrive at it. You aren't ready. I’m certainly not either. But there is no sense in giving up so much over something that might never happen.”</em>
</p><p><span>Orpheus nodded and closed his eyes again as they rested their heads together.</span> Gently Avalon laid them down and dragged blankets over them. He curled in and put his head to her chest listening to her heartbeat. A purr started as she petted on his head. <em>“Besides… if it did happen. Against all odds. Wouldn't that be a miracle like you said?”</em></p><p>He lifted his head a little and peered at her. <em>“It... would be… yes… It would be a miracle.”</em></p><p>Her gaze was on the ceiling as she listened to the rain. <em>“Then should it happen we take it as the blessing it is. </em><em>I can accept that if you can?”</em></p><p>“<em>I… I think I can... its frightening.. but... I can yes. Should the day ever come I would care for you and them with as much dedication as I could muster.”</em></p><p>She chuckled softly and held her hand up turning it around so they could both see her scars. <em>“</em><em>Besides. </em><em>I don’t know about you, but I would be curious what one of our kind looks like free of these scars. </em><em>Both inner and outer.”</em></p><p>Orpheus sighed. <em>“That would be a sight to see. </em><em>One perhaps we will see someday. But right now… this is all I want.”</em> he turned and squeezed her tight against him.</p><p>Avalon gasped rolling to her side so she could wrap her arms around him as well. Holding each other tight as the rain came down outside. Drifting off to sleep together as they breathed slowly in time with one another.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Art Student</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nothing is done in a vacuum.  Everything you do touches others.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A flier pinned to a lamp post tugged vainly to escape in the breeze before a hand smoothed it over the wood. ‘Student Trainers Club’ stood out in bold letters printed neatly across the top, details and contact info filling in the rest. The contact name at the bottom someone named Dana Richardson.</p><p>Snap!</p><p>A young woman looked at her camera phone and frowned at the blurry scrawl the wind had reduced the writing to. With a sigh and a roll of her eyes Sade smoothed it again and held it in place as she snapped a second picture. Satisfied this time she stepped back letting it flutter in the wind again.</p><p>Sade Haywood wasn’t exactly thrilled about getting mixed up with trainers and what, to her, seemed nothing more then professional blood sport. Yet her dorm was small and a ‘mon the size of Iris had a lot of excess energy she needed to get out of her system. Maybe a bit of light sparring would calm the liepard down some so she would quit with two am zoomies. Probably not.</p><p>She stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets and kept heading across campus, her wandering lead to the green space in the center of the quad. Setting down her book bag Sade settled down under her a nice tree. Her sketch book pulled into lap Sade got to work with some warm up sketches. With a light spring breeze playing in the branches overhead it was looking to be a nice day. Good thing too the weather had been so stormy as of late.</p><p>Almost as if on cue, the wind started to kick up and clouds began to roll in. Green eyes flick to the sky over the sketch pages.</p><p>“Oh Come ON.”</p><p>Had it really rolled in that fast or had she been that absorbed? Neither mattered as she hurriedly crammed her belongings back into her bag and made for the nearest building just as sheets of heavy rain started to drench everything.</p><p>By the time Sade made it inside she was soggy, dark hair hanging in ropes, make up run like she was trying out for a punk band. A lower class men gave her a wide berth and scampered past.</p><p>She had made her way into the main commons building that housed the cafeteria along with plenty of open space for cozy chairs and couches. Many of which were occupied with students on their laptops.</p><p>A handful of students gathered near the floor to ceiling windows watching the rain and lightning as they muttered among themselves. One let out a low whistle.</p><p>“That’s one HELL of a storm to come out of nowhere like that. Was that even on the weather report?”</p><p>“Pfff.. No.” a girl beside him replied “But this IS the northwest the weather here just DOES that. Weather guys out here are throwin darts at a board its anyone's guess what its gonna do.”</p><p>The doors behind Sade swing open as she stood there eavesdropping and another young woman almost ran into her.</p><p>“Oh! Sorry!” she stepped past and paused to turn back and look at Sade and her general state of drenched. Tossing back her hood to spill out maroon hair the other woman pulled a backpack around and produced a towel. "hey... you look like you could use this"</p><p>"Ya think? It's a new look I'm trying. Seeing if I can maybe improve the whole aesthetic." She said as she gestured in front of her own face. "... it's not working, huh?"</p><p>She snorted "I mean I can NOT offer the towel if you want?" she grinned and tossed it to her anyway letting out a soft laugh. "you new?"</p><p>Sade took the towel and started wiping off her face. "Guess you could say that. Transfer from another school."</p><p>"ahh gotcha... yeah you always want to be ready for the sky to open up and start raining skittys... Though I haven't seen it THIS bad in a while. Not without the local newscasters ranting about the incoming rainpocolypse" the girl smirked watching her clean up taking a glance out the windows herself.</p><p>Finished up Sade handed the towel back "News cycle is kinda <em>slow</em> around here, huh?"</p><p>"eh depends on who you listen to" She started heading for an empty set of couches "if you watch the actual NEWS yeah nothing interesting ever happens in Bayside. Buuuuut if you actually live here long enough there's a lot going on and half of it no one has any clue about" She flops on a couch after dropping her bag and jacket to the floor. Underneath was basic black turtleneck, jeans, and black boots.</p><p>She smiled “names Dana by the way"</p><p>"Sade." She offered a hand that had a few too many rings on it.</p><p>Dana took the offered hand without hesitation shook and motioned for Sade to sit with her. "So like.. yeah..." she grabbed at a pile of abandoned newspaper on the table and shook them out looking for something. "see right here... look at this nonsense... Meteor strike? Come on.. in the industrial district and no damage? but gave off enough light for people all over town to see? pleeaase... ask around here. Anyone on campus that night a couple weeks back saw a blue light shoot UP from the old building" she pointed out the windows across the quad to the oldest brick and ivy covered giant box on the entire campus.</p><p>“I don't know what you're talking about. <em>Beams up into space</em> are totally normal," Sade commented dryly as she accepted the newspaper. "I'm not really a 'science' person, but either story probably isn't... well... <em>good</em>, you'd think…"</p><p>"definitely not.. and crap like this happens <em>all the time</em> here.. sure there was a light and there was a crash but what either actually was is anyone's guess.." Dana shrugged "This much ‘mon nonsense packed into one area it’s inevitable I guess"</p><p>"Do I need to be worried about police sirens because we go to school in a <em>bad neighborhood</em> or are things just... <em>odd</em>?" Sade flicked a lock of damp hair out of her face.</p><p>"odd... Definitely off... Crime not so much.. not when half the staff has certified battle ‘mons… kinda works as a deterrent."</p><p>"<em>HALF</em> the staff," she said blinking a bit. "How often…"</p><p>Dana could only shrug.</p><p>"... ya know what? Don't need to know that. I'm sure when shadows start blocking out all the sunlight it'll be obvious if something is going down."</p><p>The other woman laughed. "Well all I know is everyone is sure the old building is haunted... Don't go out on the bay under a full moon and don't go into certain parts of the woods, you won't come back. At lest that’s the rumors anyway."</p><p>Sade raised an eyebrow. "Haunted," she echoed. "<em>Abandoned</em> and haunted?"</p><p>"yup… err well no not Abandoned? Naw, most of the staff offices and the life sciences lab are in there"</p><p><em>And in the span of a second plans to break into the building to take reference pictures for paintings were both </em><em>born</em><em> and scrapped. </em>"Ah."</p><p>"what? You wanted it abandoned?”</p><p>"I was just asking questions," she said quickly.</p><p>Dana grinned "I ain't judging! I heard there's hidden passages, but never found one."</p><p>"You'd think they'd cover things like that in the campus tour during orientation."</p><p>She let out a snort and dug in her bag pulling out a bottled drink with a green logo leering gyarados face in its center "oh yeah I could see that going well… why you want in an abandoned building anyway?"</p><p>Sade scoffed "Oh <em>now</em> we're just being presumptuous. 'Don't break into the abandoned building, Sade'. 'Running from the police while trespassing counts as <em>resisting arrest</em>, Sade.' 'That was my <em>sister</em>, Sade.'" her expression deadpan while rattling all of this off.</p><p>Dana shook her head and grinned "Alright keep your secrets then."</p><p>She reached into her bag to dig around for her sketchbook, which as soon as it was in hand she offered it to Dana. “Now <em>if </em><em>it were abandoned</em>, it would be for the sake of trying something new for a bit."</p><p>Dana took the sketch book and started to slowly page through it lingering on the more finished works of figures, people, pokemon, and nature scenes "hey... this is pretty cool... But different huh? Architecture? You can still go in there and find some cool things abandoned or not, its the oldest building on campus… and if that didn’t work for you there’s the abandoned lumber mill down on the bay"</p><p><em>Sade watched her flip through the sketchbook</em> "You've been in this town for a bit, haven't you?"</p><p>"yeah.. couple years.. grew up nearby.. left a while came back" Dana tilted her head and glanced out the windows. Students and staff started to make their way out across the campus again as the rain finally let up. "huh there goes the Poke Proff and the Archaeology Proff."</p><p>Craning her head Sade spied a tall slim man with shaggy blonde hair and a tweed jacket walking beside an older blonde lady who was just well dressed enough to be taken seriously. Both looked to be in a hurry pausing only a moment in the middle of the quad before they headed for the aforementioned old building vanishing through the doors.</p><p>"... did that one just roll out of a locker he got stuffed into?"</p><p>Dana laughed "I wouldn't knock the guy too hard he has a Kabutops... razor blades for hands…” she kinda hooked her hands in mimic of the pokemon in question. “Though I’ve only ever seen the damn thing carry <em>books</em> around”</p><p>“Right, right..." Sade said idly as she took out her phone <em>searched</em><em> what a Kabutops </em><em>even </em><em>was. After a moment h</em>er eyes got a bit wide. "Oh. <em>Oh</em>."</p><p>"yeaaaah you see what I mean? things supposed to be EXTINCT yet here we are... I THINK the other proff there helped him CLONE it.. but dunno.. another rumor.. get used to that"</p><p>"Hey, so... honest opinion here. Should I have just settled for online classes or is this place... <em>good</em>?"</p><p>Dana snorted "its actually GOOD... and that's probably why its <em>interesting</em>... I'm on my last year and interning with Professor Aspen actually. Speaking of I should probably go check in and see if she has glassware that needs cleaning. Should... doesn't mean I will."</p><p>"Wait, are you an intern or her janitor?"</p><p>"Same difference?"</p><p>"...<em>is it though</em>?" Sade lifted a brow.</p><p>"you wanna see?" Dana got up and slung her bag over her shoulder. "come on."</p><p>Sade just shrugged as she gathered her stuff. Not like she had classes right this second.</p><p>The pair head outside into the fresh air and headed over to the life sciences building. It was as Dana said, very old and picturesque- brick, ivy, leaded windows. Inside it was black and white tile on all the floors and wood beams. It also looked like its been renovated a few times as the campus had grown like they do. Thanks to that the architecture had gotten weird. Bricked in archways, wood beams sawed off and other remnants of a building transformed.</p><p>Inside it was dead quiet. Dana headed for the stairs to make her way up. Sade paused looking at the vintage black and white tiles. “Ah crap, she's leading me into the Black Lodge…" At least it wasn't zigzags.</p><p>"Hahah funny... well we DO have an abandoned lumber mill? I mentioned that right?" her laugh echoed weirdly in the stairwell.</p><p>Sade idly found herself with hand in her messenger bag <em>just to double check</em> that a certain spherical object was there. It was. Good. She followed up the stairs.</p><p>Finally at the top floor they exit into a long hallway. Dana turned and opened double doors on the right into a large corner life science lab- rolling stools around black metal tables with Bunsen burners and sinks, cabinets all around, a practical jungle of plants in front of tall windows. About what one would expect.</p><p>Dana took a cursory look around "huh... its all cleaned up already… She usually always leaves any weekend work shes done for me to clean up Monday morning" The red head looked at the far wall.</p><p>A small fortune of lab equipment was tucked under some of the shelves. There was a dripping sound coming from a sink with some recently used equipment there. The only left overs for her it seemed.</p><p>"Well. Good job. Ya did it." Sade remarked dryly.</p><p>Dana shrugged "I guess?" heading over to the dripping skin she peered in and did a double take before fishing out a large square glass pane "huh..…"</p><p>Sade was right behind her peering over Dana's shoulder as she did this. "Okay, so I don't know if you realize that the amount of confused 'huh' reactions while in this lab space implies a sort of <em>energy</em> that's kinda worrisome."</p><p>She held out the plate and pointed out little marks along one edge "oh it’s just someone did a gene map. That’s what these are for" casting around Dana scooted down the counter and opened drawers till she made an aha face and pulled out a large square flat square box with frosted plastic on one side.</p><p>“A light table?”</p><p>“Sorta” once Dana got it plugged in she flipped the switch and it glowed deep purple instead of white “Its for making the chemicals glow. The plate’s been washed so I doubt the actual pairs are showing but I might at least be able to see how many there were"</p><p>"Okay, so <em>gene things</em> happen in here?" Sade paused, adding "I'm asking a lot of questions. You can tell me to shut it whenever."</p><p>"Asking questions is never a crime... And this is the life sciences lab so no huge shock…" She set the plate on the light box and little faded lines started to glow but barely. Dana squinted and started to count.. "One, two, three..." mouthing the numbers as she went. Somewhere out in the hall a door opened.</p><p>"Thirty five... Thirty Six... holy sh... thirty seven... thirty eight…"</p><p>"You're muttering like something is bad. <em>Why </em><em>are you</em><em> muttering about something that's bad</em><em>?</em>" Sade said this and then something <em>clicked</em> in her head as she fished her camera out of her bag.</p><p>"Not bad it’s just... well a lot... Humans have twenty three… This is..... <em>fifty one</em>... What has fifty one base pairs?"</p><p><em>Click! </em>Sade took a picture of the glass slide on the light table. Turn. C<em>lick! </em>Of the room. <em>Click!</em> Of the room <em>again</em> but this time the other half. Dana just grinned in approval.</p><p>It was exactly at that moment an older woman with blonde hair stepped into the lab pausing as she saw the pair of students lurking by the counter. "oh... Dana hey" She squinted at Sade before dropping her gaze to the rather nice camera in her hands a small frown forming on her face a brow quirking up.</p><p>Dana spun around and clicked off the light table. "Professor Aspen! Hey! Was just looking to clean up."</p><p>"There really isn't much to clean up." Aspen shrugged and came over to see what they were doing.</p><p>"Well I... So hey what has fifty one base pairs?" Dana just blurted out. "Oh and this is Sade, shes a transfer student and an artist she was just tagging along because she wanted shots of the architecture in here."</p><p>The professor looked between the pair and nodded accepting that before coming over to pick up the large glass panel "Well... this was from a sample someone brought in... Thinking it’s a vulpix mutation"</p><p>Aspen set it in the sink and turned on the water to scalding, steam starting to rise as any further information on the glass was obliterated. "Remember- more isn't better. Magikarp have one hundred base pairs and there's slime mold with over a thousand."</p><p>Dana nodded slowly and stuffed her hands in her pockets "Ah okay was just curious."</p><p>
  <em> Sade shot the other girl a look and slowly put her camera away. </em>
</p><p>Aspen nodded and smiled continuing to clean up "It’s okay... And unfortunately I don't have much for you today, go ahead and take the day off Dana."</p><p>"Oh.. okay prof... Seee you tomorrow." Dana walked backwards away towards the doors giving a little head tilt to Sade.</p><p>"Hi. Lemme just... lemme... yeah." Sade awkwardly moved around Professor Aspen and followed Dana out of the room.</p><p>"Have a good day!" Aspen called after the girls as they left.</p><p>Dana waited in the hallway thumbs through her belt loops "well... How about that then?"</p><p>"... so <em>weird things</em>, huh?"</p><p>"<em>yeaaaaah</em>" Dana started heading for the stairs. Once they were in the stairwell she muttered "how much you want to bet the <em>Vulpix</em> line was B S?"</p><p>"I'm going to have to take your word on that one," Sade said, turning her camera on and scrolling through photos on the screen. "I can at least tell you one thing, though."</p><p>"huh whats that?" Dana lagged back and leaned over to look.</p><p>Sade zoomed in a bit on the picture of the genes "Being here isn't going to be <em>boring</em>."</p><p>"I tooold you… Hey can you send that to me? I mean... There's only two bits of useful data on there that didn't get washed away already- fifty one base pairs and whatever it is it’s <em>male.</em>"</p><p>"Let me get back to my dorm and I can... email it or... I don't know how to get a hold of you, actually. Just... how about you follow me <em>to</em> my place and we'll figure that part from there?"</p><p>Dana shrugged, her cell in hand as she was pulling it from pocket "was just gonna give you my email but sure I can do that too" she paused looking at Sade. "you okay?.. rattled?"</p><p>Sade paused to consider that question. There's a lot happening <em>maybe</em> that she frankly didn’t <em>get</em>, so the benefit of things going over her head is that nothing has really spooked her. Yet. "... think I'm good, actually."</p><p>Dana nodded "Okay. Well.. like I said an email would be fine? But if that's going to be a big file" she motioned at the camera "maybe I should go with and get it then. I’ve got a thumb drive and everything”</p><p>"I shoot everything in RAW." <em>As if that explained everything</em><em>.</em></p><p>Dana slow blinked "Files… massive... Got it.. lead the way." she tucked away her phone and did a little after you bow. Sade in turn made a bit of a sarcastic <em>this way</em> gesture with her hand as she started walking. Dana hooked her thumbs into her waist band and followed along.</p><p>Outside the weather had taken a drastic shift again, the sky clearing, glaring and bright thanks the solid heap of water dumped everywhere. Sade looked up at the sky and squinted for a moment at this sudden, almost random see-saw back and forth and shrugged. <em>That's just the Northwest. </em>She took the lead and started walking across campus towards her dorm.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It wasn’t long trip to the dorm . Inside it was pretty standard and not entirely unpacked. After a bit of fuddling with the camera and cords. Dana was handed a thumb drive with a photo of one very weird DNA slide. Dana was beyond pleased and thank ed Sade leaving her contact info before she sa id farewell for now .</p><p>Sade sat on her bed staring at the written email a few moments before she brought up the picture of the trainer club advertisement. Dana… was the same person who ran the club. “Well… Small world. ” she murmured to herself before another thought seized her. Grabbing her laptop she dragged over and started running some searches. Fifty one base pairs? Turn ed out nothing listed online she could find had that many. Vulpix turned out to have only fifty, not fifty one, but vulpix wasn’t the only one with that nice round number. Odd. Any further information she might of wanted was all locked behind academic paywalls and subscriptions. Of course it was.</p><p>She was just a college student. She didn’t have the money to just toss around on idle curiosity. With a disgusted sigh Sade pushed back the computer and picked a random box starting to unpack it. Chocking today up to an oddity. As weird as this place was odds were against her getting to know a thing about it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>